


Siempre fuiste mi meta (Narusasu)

by DeiitaElric



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amor correspondido, De nuevo, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Post guerra, Post-War, Slow Burn, Spoilers, a Naruto tampoco mucho, a Sasuke no se le dan bien los sentimientos, avanzando poco a poco, idiotas in love, mala comunicacion, salvando el mundo, un poco angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiitaElric/pseuds/DeiitaElric
Summary: ¡ATENCIÓN! Este fic está ambientado después del fin de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Si no has visto el final, corres el riesgo de leer SPOILERS.Ha pasado más de un año desde el fin de la guerra. Sasuke regresa a Konoha una vez más y sufre un robo que embarca a los dos chicos en una aventura para intentar volver a salvar el mundo. Todo esto mientras sienten como su relación cambia poco a poco y van dejando ver lo que habían estado sintiendo desde sus tiernos 12 años.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Sasuke de vuelta

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Traido este fic de otra página donde publico en español porque me está dando muchos problemas últimamente. No sé cuánta gente leerá en español aquí, pero yo aquí lo dejo.  
> (Está escrito de manera diferente a cómo escribo en inglés, vete tú a saber por qué)

Corrían detrás de un grupo de ninjas del sonido. Las hojas se arremolinaban a sus pies con cada zancada que daban. Con su capa ondeando, Sasuke corría al lado de ese rubio que nunca se había dado por vencido en llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos.

\- Oye, dobe, céntrate. Hay que cogerlos cuanto antes.

Naruto apartó sus ojos de él, pero no pudo evitar recordar el día que Sasuke regresó. De nuevo.

Era un día aburrido, sin misiones ni nada qué hacer. Se había ocupado de la casa y había salido a entrenar. Se había paseado por la villa y hasta había planeado cenar en Ichiraku. Definitivamente, era un día normal. Por eso no entendía esa sensación que llevaba persiguiéndolo todo el día. Vagó por las calles intentando calmar esa sensación que tenía en su estómago. Se sentía ansioso. Cuando ya oscurecía, se sentó en lo alto de un edificio, mirando las estrellas, añorando. Bajó la mirada. Un pequeño grupo de gente caminaba por una zona no muy transitada de la aldea. Había tres personas, pero él solo veía a una de ellas. Aquella figura, aquella forma de andar… Naruto se acercó con el corazón en la mano, quedándose en un tejado por encima de ellos.

\- No puede ser – escapó de su boca, apenas susurrado. Aun así, parecía haberlo oído. Vio como levantaba la cabeza hacía él y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas al tomar contacto con esos ojos negros como la noche que se avecinaba. - ¿Sasuke? – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al decir su nombre.

Llevaba alrededor de un año sin verlo, y muchas veces había planeado dejarlo todo e ir a buscarlo. Pero no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Después de la guerra, el Uchiha había sido absuelto y había pasado un tiempo en la aldea como un ciudadano más. Pero Sasuke le había dicho adiós de nuevo, un día. Para ver el mundo con sus propios ojos. Se había despedido prometiendo seguir adelante, pero Naruto no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Pero ahora lo tenía ahí, a escasos metros. Sus acompañantes, ambu, se pusieron tensos al notar la presencia.

\- Vete. No deberías estar aquí. Nadie puede hablar con él hasta que se reúna con el Hokage.

Naruto no movió ni un solo músculo. No tenía ninguna intención de irse. Bajó del tejado e intentó acercarse, pero no se lo permitieron.

\- Ya te hemos dicho que nadie puede hablar con él hasta que… - Cuando su mano tocó el brazo del chico, este desapareció.

\- ¿Kage bunshin…?

Naruto sonrió entre las sombras. Se movió hacia Sasuke y este se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, hasta que Naruto hizo lo que no se atrevió a hacer cuando se despidieron la última vez. Su kage bunshin se deshizo en ese mismo momento.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver a Naruto abalanzarse sobre él. Escuchó un leve “Te he echado de menos, teme”, y al oír eso estando entre sus brazos, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y rodearlo a él también con el brazo que le quedaba. Naruto les echó la lengua a los ambu por encima del hombro de su amigo y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a casa no fue capaz de dormir hasta muy entrada la noche. “Ha vuelto. ¡Sasuke ha vuelto!”.

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando su sonrisa. Notó la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, de nuevo, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer irremediablemente.

\- Vamos, ya casi los tenemos.

No fue muy difícil atraparlos e inmovilizarlos, algo que extrañó a Naruto. Según había entendido, alguien se había colado en el distrito Uchiha y había robado algo, y Sasuke lo había sabido casi de inmediato. ¿Cómo se le podían haber escapado? Miró a Sasuke con duda en sus ojos, pero este estaba concentrado en sacarles información a los fugitivos. Rápidamente confesaron que el paquete no lo tenían ellos, había otro equipo de tres ninjas que se habían ido en dirección contraria. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, confusos.

En menos de un minuto, Sasuke mandó un mensaje informando de la situación a Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage. Mientras esperaban un mensaje de vuelta, Naruto se recostó contra un árbol. No había podido descansar nada. Estaba de vuelta de una misión, informando a Kakashi, cuando Sasuke entró como una flecha en el despacho y exigió conocer los movimientos en la barrera. Antes de ser consciente, se encontraba corriendo fuera de la villa en una misión imprevista junto al Uchiha. Este no había protestado ante el Hokage cuando decidió que irían los dos, y Naruto nunca se negaría ante tal oferta.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con la barrera? - pensó en alto. Unos ojos negros enfadados se posaron en él y un chasquido de su lengua llegó a sus oídos. - Solo había información de este grupo, ¿crees que han podido manipularla? - siguió diciendo, aunque sin esperar respuesta. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke. Pero Naruto seguía siendo Naruto. - Va, no te preocupes, sabes que no hay nada que no podamos conseguir juntos.

El chico sonrió al ver disminuir el enfado en los ojos de su compañero, y vio como este apartaba la mirada ante su sonrisa. Después de un pequeño suspiro feliz, se recostó aún más contra el árbol.

\- No tenías por qué haber venido - escuchó mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba contra un árbol cercano. - Supongo que acababas de volver.

Naruto lo miró de reojo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, recostándose un poco más.

\- Es nuestra primera misión juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. - Miraba las nubes, que empezaban a dejarse ver a la luz del amanecer. El moreno se lo quedó mirando. Naruto seguía igual que siempre. Años después, seguían siendo ellos, Naruto y Sasuke, Sasuke y Naruto. La mirada del rubio lo devolvió al presente y apartó la mirada cuando este le dedicó otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto tenía las manos apoyadas en el escritorio del Hokage. Sasuke esperaba una respuesta detrás de él.

\- En realidad no lo sabemos, - suspiró bajo la máscara - puede que haya alguien infiltrado en Konoha – concluyó echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a los chicos.

\- No puede ser... – El rubio suspiró. De la garganta de Sasuke salió una especie de gruñido.

\- He enviado a un grupo a tu casa para buscar pistas o cualquier rastro del otro grupo - el Hokage miraba directamente a Sasuke - Es probable que necesiten la casa vacía, así que igual te tienes que quedar con Naruto mientras tanto. - Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño y los labios, pero sonrió acto seguido al tiempo que recibía una ligera sonrisa. Kakashi sonrió, divertido. - Creo que aún no habéis tenido oportunidad de poneros al día, ¿verdad?

\- Es verdad. – señaló con un dedo a Sasuke. Sus tripas rugieron. Se llevó la mano al ombligo, sonriendo avergonzado, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos. Naruto pasó por su lado dándole una palmada en un hombro. Abrió la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro - ¡Vamos! Vayamos a comer algo.

\- Te juro que como me lleves a comer ramen… - se escuchó mientras se alejaba, siguiendo al energético rubio.

Durante la comida, Naruto no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre su tiempo fuera, a las cuales Sasuke respondía sin demasiada emoción. Había decidido irse por varias razones, pero no le había servido de mucho. Después de un tiempo, se cansó de vagar sin rumbo, no solucionando nada, y decidió volver. Había pasado un mes aclarando asuntos con la villa, arreglando su casa e intentando saber cuál era su lugar en esa nueva vida. Algo que aún no había resuelto. Pero lo peor era…

Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le propuso ir al viejo campo de entrenamiento. Caminaron hacia allí en silencio, algo que el moreno agradeció. Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente mientras recorría ese camino; recordaba cómo se había sentido en aquel tiempo, lo confuso que era todo. Después de todo, algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Una vez allí, vio como su compañero rebuscaba en el bolsillo y sacaba algo brillante y tintineante.

\- No querrás repetir aquella prueba, ¿verdad?

\- Algo así – respondió Naruto con cara desafiante y a la vez sonriente – Llevaremos uno cada uno y veremos quién se lo quita al otro primero.

\- Está bien. – se desabrochó la capa, desafiante - Espero que no te importe perder.

\- Ya veremos.

Después de una larga disputa, los dos chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Se miraron sonrientes y chocaron los puños, de los que colgaban los cascabeles, que también chocaron entre sí. Después de un descanso, Naruto decidió acompañar a su amigo hasta su casa y, después de una larga discusión con los ninjas que se encontraban en ella, Sasuke seguía caminando al lado de Naruto.

\- Esos inútiles...

\- Venga, venga, no importa que no te hayan dejado quedarte en tu casa, Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que te quedaras conmigo, ¿no? ¿Crees que se refería a esto? Bueno, da igual… - el rubio intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto. - Eres bienvenido en mi casa - sonrió torpemente, pero el otro chico no lo estaba mirando - Es como... Si estuviéramos de misión fuera de la villa y tuviéramos que acampar. Eso es - No podía dejar de hablar.

En lo que Naruto soltaba palabras sin cesar, llegaron a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar. Sasuke dio un par de pasos y se quedó plantado en la entrada.

\- Tu apartamento solo tiene una habitación. – murmuró, quieto como estaba.

\- Por eso he dicho que es como si estuviéramos de misión - el chico se revolvió el pelo de la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso – Tengo un futón en algún lado, hay sitio para ponerlo en mi cuarto. Puedes ir a dejar tus cosas allí, si quieres.

El moreno se encaminó hacia allí, sin ofrecer respuesta. Un poco después volvió a aparecer con un montoncito de ropa en su mano. Con una mirada, Naruto le indicó el baño y la puerta se cerró tras la espalda de su invitado.

Mientras Sasuke se daba un baño, Naruto rebuscó en su cocina, buscando algo para cenar. Rebuscó en todos los armarios, y como era de esperar, solo había ramen instantáneo. Cuando el Uchiha salió de baño, se encaminó de vuelta hacia la habitación. Se disponía a guardar sus cosas cuando notó unos ojos mirándolo fijamente. Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró a un rubio con cara de idiota y un bote de ramen instantáneo entre las manos.

\- ¿Te apetece ramen para cenar? – agitaba el bote entre sus manos, sonriendo contento.

\- No.

\- Emm… pues es lo único que tengo.

Naruto oyó un suspiro seguido de un “Está bien”. Este fue a cambiarse dejando a Sasuke en la cocina esperando por la cena. Cuando el ramen instantáneo estuvo listo, los dos chicos se dispusieron a comer.

\- Itadakimasu.

\- Hm.

Naruto miró de reojo al moreno, vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta negra con pequeños símbolos Uchiha dibujados. No pudo evitar que sus comisuras se elevaran levemente. Apartó la vista para no incomodarlo y se centró en comer el delicioso manjar que tenía ante él. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto miraba su ropa y sintió un poco de vergüenza. “¿Qué demonios hago aquí sentado, en pijama, comiendo esta cosa sin ningún valor nutritivo con este dobe?”. Cuando el rubio apartó la vista, él la levantó y observó su ropa. Era básicamente lo mismo que llevaba él, pero en su camiseta se veía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Soltó un ligero suspiro y se comió lo que pudo de su ramen rápido para irse a dormir y acabar pronto con todo eso. Juró vengarse de esos estúpidos ninjas por haberle llevado a esa situación, además de por haberle robado. Tendría que matarlos dos veces.

Naruto preparó un futón al lado de su cama, tal y como había dicho. Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa, nunca se había quedado nadie en su casa. Estaba emocionado y a la vez un poco nervioso. Aun así, no tardó mucho en dormirse. Era normal después de haber vuelto de una doble misión. Sin embargo, Sasuke daba vueltas en el futón, sin poder dormir. Se giró y vio a Naruto durmiendo boca arriba, con las mantas tapándole solo a medias, con la barriga al aire. La voz de ese rubio resonó en su cabeza de nuevo. “…quiero estar con él. Lo necesito.”. Lo había oído a escondidas hacía unas semanas y seguía rebotando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Había acudido al despacho del Hokage a la hora indicada, pero él no estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía llegar tarde si era su propio despacho? Se disponía a salir al pasillo para preguntar por él cuando escuchó una ruidosa voz conocida.

\- Pero aún no he podido verlo.

\- Me han comentado tu jugada cuando lo traían hacia aquí, no deberías estar quejándote.

\- Pero…

\- Sé lo importante que es para ti, créeme, pero la situación es la que es.

\- ¿Es que él no quiere verme?

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué, Kakashi-sensei? Me muero de la impaciencia.

\- Eres… demasiado directo. – respondió el mayor, suspirando, después de un silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Naruto… Entiendo la situación, sabes que sé cómo te sientes, pero precisamente por eso quizá es bueno que haya cierta distancia. Solo por ahora.

\- Pero no quiero distancia, quiero estar con él. Lo necesito.

\- Exactamente a eso me refiero…

\- Pero… - interrumpió el rubio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho. Sasuke se encontraba fingiendo que acababa de llegar por la ventana y así es como lo encontraron Kakashi y Naruto. Este último lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca para decir algo justo cuando el mayor le dio un empujoncito y le cerró la puerta en las narices con una sonrisa en los ojos y un “ya nos veremos, tengo trabajo” bajo la máscara. Después de aquello, Naruto fue enviado a un montón de misiones, manteniéndose ocupado casi todo el rato. Así, casi no habían coincidido.

Sabía que era importante para Naruto, pero escuchárselo decir de esa manera había sido diferente. Habían hablado de su vínculo antes, pero entre ellos. Aquello… Que Naruto hablara así de él con alguien más, sin tapujos… lo hacía diferente. _“Incluso si me lo preguntas, honestamente no creo tener una respuesta…”_ Las palabras dichas en el valle del fin volvieron y se quedó mirando su cara. “Quizás…” Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada. En ese momento vio una mano dorada colgando de la cama. Volvió a mirar su cara para cerciorarse de que estaba dormido. Acercó su mano poco a poco hasta rozar con sus dedos la mano de ese rubio que tanto le quitaba de quicio. Naruto reaccionó al contacto y murmuro “…’ske”. Lo miró. Seguía dormido. Suspiró. Soltó su mano y le dio la espalda, intentando dormir.

Naruto abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y vio que el moreno seguía dormido. Dio un par de pasos hacia él.

\- Oye, Sasuke, ¿estás despierto? - No obtuvo respuesta. Soltó un suspiro. - Parece que hoy no tiene prisa por levantarse.

Se acercó un poco más. El moreno estaba boca arriba, tapado hasta el pecho y con el brazo por fuera. “Parece tan vulnerable así”. Siguió mirando su cara y su rivalidad hizo acto de presencia. “Se ve bien hasta cuando duerme, el bastardo, seguro que yo no me veo así”. Arrugó un poco la cara. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. “Pero he de reconocer que es jodidamente lindo”. Nunca lo había visto dormir así. Durante las misiones Naruto siempre se quedaba dormido antes que nadie, y Sasuke era el primero en levantarse. Se agachó y lo llamó una vez más.

\- Oye, Bakasuke.

Al seguir sin obtener respuesta, Naruto sonrió. Sabía que si hubiera oído eso, le habría lanzado un jutsu de fuego, como mínimo. “A veces no lo soporto, pero… no puedo vivir sin él”. Sin darse cuenta, estiró su mano y le apartó unos mechones de pelo negro de la frente.

\- Sasuke… siento no haber sido suficiente… - susurró tristemente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se quedó un momento allí, pensando, con mechones de pelo negro entre sus dedos, sintiendo su tacto. Los soltó y se inclinó hacia él, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar la frente del Uchiha, notó como este se empezaba a revolver. Naruto dio un salto, apartándose de su amigo, viendo como este se movía, dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – susurró, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la habitación. Abrió los ojos, maldiciendo. Había deseado haberse quedado quieto y que aquel idiota le hubiera besado la frente, pero aquello era demasiado… íntimo… y además no habría podido haber fingido más que estaba dormido. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió por el balcón sin hacer ruido. Quería estar solo.


	2. En el distrito Uchiha

Un par de horas después iba de camino al edificio del Hokage, cuando escuchó como lo llamaban. Dio un respingo al reconocer la voz.

\- ¡Sasuke, espérame!

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio cómo Naruto se acercaba corriendo. No se detuvo. Naruto por fin lo alcanzó y empezó a andar junto a él, manteniéndose en silencio mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

\- Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde estabas? – había un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones.

\- ¿Pero por qué te fuiste de mi casa a hurtadillas?

\- Te repito que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. - Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar suspirar. Sasuke lo miró de reojo un momento, y entonces habló. - Dobe, solo fui a casa a dejar mis cosas y a comer algo que no fuera ramen.

\- Podría haber ido contigo. – Replicó Naruto.

\- Lo sé.

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio entre ellos, que Naruto decidió romper.

\- Entonces tu casa ya está libre, ¿hm?

\- Hm.

Otro pequeño silencio.

\- No te han dicho nada, ¿verdad? – ante la negativa, Naruto continuó - Vayamos junto Kakashi-sensei, entonces, a ver si ya sabe algo.

Nada más llegar, Kakashi los puso al día.

\- Esta mañana llegó un mensaje de una patrulla que envié tras una pista. Parece ser que estos eran más fuertes que los que enfrentasteis vosotros, están teniendo problemas para atraparlos. Debemos esperar más noticias.

\- ¿Por qué no nos has avisado? - Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto. – Voy a ir yo mismo.

\- No. – replicó el Hokage.

\- ¿Por qué no? – su ceño se frunció al máximo mientras hablaba.

\- He dicho que les está costando, no que no podrán con ellos. En lo que tardarías en llegar hasta allí ya estaría todo solucionado.

Tenía razón, pero no participar en algo que tenía que ver directamente con él… era completamente… molesto. No soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada.

\- Por el momento, descansad y estad preparados. Cuando sepa lo más mínimo, mandaré a alguien a buscaros. – dijo el Hokage mientras cogía unos papeles, mirándolos con cara de cansancio. Tenía cientos de esos papeles encima del escritorio.

Naruto sonrió; al ver esas cosas, se le quitaban un poco las ganas de convertirse en Hokage. Giró hacia Sasuke y se fijó en la expresión de impotencia que tenía. Sabía lo horrible que era la idea de no poder hacer nada tratándose de algo personal. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que lo recuperan.

Sasuke se sacudió la mano de encima.

\- No necesito tu compasión.

Naruto bufó, molesto. Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta. Levantó una mano en forma de despedida, sin mirar atrás.

\- Nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke se quedó allí plantado, mirando la puerta que se cerraba tras la espalda del otro.

\- Veo que seguís peleándoos por todo.

\- No pretendía…

Kakashi levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

\- Ehh… bueno. Ya sabes cómo es, rápido se le pasará – sacudió una mano queriendo quitarle importancia – Siempre habéis sido así.

\- Supongo... – Kakashi mantuvo el silencio, sorprendido y curioso. – que nada ha cambiado.

\- Definitivamente algo ha cambiado – El chico lo miró, sin expresión en su cara, pero con extrañeza en sus ojos. – No estarías _aquí_ si no fuera así. – Y Sasuke sabía que “aquí” significaba varias cosas.

\- ¿Y qué hago aquí?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – sabía que hablaba de la última vez.

\- Por varias razones.

\- ¿Y por qué has vuelto?

\- Por… las mismas razones.

\- ¿Y por qué volviste después de la guerra?

\- Por… - Naruto. Su nombre se atragantó y no salió. Suspiró. – él. Pero he estado lejos mucho tiempo, y ahora no tengo mi venganza, no tengo…

\- Refugio – completó su antiguo maestro. Aunque sus situaciones hubieran sido distintas, entendía a ese chico como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo. – Lo que no tienes es un refugio donde esconderte. ¿Pero crees que lo necesitas? ¿De verdad crees que necesitas esconderte de Naruto?

\- No es que me fuera a dejar, de todos modos.

\- Cierto. - Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada. - ¿Y cuál es el problema? – miró al chico con su expresión habitual – Si sientes que te falta algo. Búscalo. Y deja a tus amigos ayudarte con ello. - Sasuke no contestó. Miró a Kakashi a los ojos. Le resultaba extraño verlo sin su ojo tapado, o sin su sharingan. A él también le faltaba algo. Escuchó cómo suspiraba bajo la máscara – Escucha... Yo no te juzgo. Nunca te he juzgado por ser como eres. Pero no te cierres. – Kakashi apartó la vista, mirando por la ventana - Yo también perdí a mucha gente importante para mí y me refugié en mí mismo para no sufrir. Pero así solo me lo estaba perdiendo todo. No dejes que te pase lo mismo. – lo miró a los ojos con esto último - Yo os tuve a vosotros tres como alumnos, y me disteis muchos dolores de cabeza, pero aprendí a quereros. Dejé que entrarais en mi vida y no me arrepiento. Abristeis una puerta que ya no quise cerrar. – se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente – Sé que es difícil, créeme, pero… Deberías intentar perdonarte a ti mismo, Sasuke.

\- Ya, ¿cómo?

\- Será… – Naruto vagaba sin rumbo por la villa, molesto. Había salido del despacho del Hokage sin saber a dónde se dirigía y había acabado caminando por la calle principal.

\- ¿Naruto? – detuvo sus pasos y se encontró con Sai y Sakura, mirándolo fijamente, asomados entre las telas del local donde se encontraban. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Sasuke.

\- Eso lo explica. – dijo el chico. Sakura le hizo un gesto para que se uniera a ellos. Naruto se sentó con sus amigos y les explicó la situación.

\- No te lo tomes a pecho, ya sabes cómo es.

\- Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado… me cabrea. – dijo el chico, apretando los puños – Le he demostrado de sobra que siempre estaría ahí. No me he dado por vencido con él nunca a pesar de… ¡todo! – continuó, levantando los brazos exasperado - Porque sé que él no es así… Sé que se refugiaba detrás de su venganza, pero ahora… Lo tengo aquí, en casa, pero sigue sin dejarse querer. – suspiró.

\- Naruto… - sus amigos lo miraron fijamente, poniendo una mano cada uno en uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? No… no me refiero a eso… - suspiró. – Quiero que me deje ser su amigo. Creía que… - volvió a suspirar – Aquel día, en el valle del fin, se abrió conmigo y expresó con palabras lo que sentía… y creía que había dejado esa puerta un poco abierta, por eso no entiendo que me la cierre en las narices.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, no es de los que hablan de sí mismos. Tiene su propio mundo.

\- Pero no le pido que salga de él, solo que me deje entrar – pasó una mano por su pelo y apartó la vista hacia el suelo – No… le pido que hable, lo que necesito es que me deje estar a su lado.

\- No lo entiendo – Sai lo miraba fijamente.

\- Sé que es raro, pero muchas veces… solo con mirarlo a los ojos, puedo entender cómo se siente. Aunque no sepa por qué se siente así. Tenemos esa conexión, esa empatía… Claro que prefiero que lo exprese, pero me importa más que me deje estar a su lado… - Sus amigos seguían mirándolo fijamente, con las cabezas ligeramente ladeadas. Se rascó una mejilla, pensando en cómo explicarlo. – Es… como si una persona te contara todos sus problemas… y luego se fuera, sin más. Sin dejarte siquiera dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo.

\- Nunca lo había pensado así – los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en él. Naruto pudo ver que lo entendía – Pero si nos necesita, él sabe que puede contar con nosotros. Especialmente contigo – le puso una mano en un brazo. Naruto suspiró.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y soltó un “tadaima” al vacío. Suspiró.

\- Okairi…

El chico pegó un brinco. Se dio la vuelta y buscó el origen del sonido. Al asomarse vio una cabeza de pelos negros erizados y un rostro pálido, con unos ojos negros de mirada penetrante. Sintió algo en su interior, una calidez indescriptible.

\- ¡¿S… Sa… Sasuke?! – obtuvo un gran suspiro como respuesta. - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? Cerré con llave. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo has preguntado dos veces – Sasuke levantó la mano y señaló con el pulgar hacia la ventana – y has dejado la ventana abierta de par en par, usuratonkachi.

Naruto miró hacia la ventana y se sonrojó levemente. Puso la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, alborotándose el pelo de la nuca y sonrió. Vio como Sasuke apartaba la vista.

\- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eh, bueno, venía a… pedirte disculpas, o algo así – dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.

\- ¿Qu… qué?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

\- Sabía que era mala idea… - Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero el rubio lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en la silla. Sasuke lo miró con unos ojos que podían haberlo matado.

\- Lo siento. Solo… no te vayas. – el rubio lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

Se acomodó en la silla, con el ceño todavía fruncido. El rubio se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

\- Lo siento, – repitió Naruto – es que no me lo esperaba. No…

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando la mesa como si fuera la primera vez que veían una. Hasta que el moreno perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- Yo… lo siento. – miró al otro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente nerviosa. - No tienes que disculparte, no debería haber reaccionado así, pero… Sasuke, somos amigos, ¿verdad? No me apartes. No quiero que te sientas solo.

\- Nadie ha dicho que me sienta solo. – su voz resonó en un tono más bajo del que pretendía.

\- Yo también me siento solo a veces, aún ahora. - Sasuke le miró a los ojos y se encontró con una tristeza azul. Conectaron con entendimiento y esa tristeza se disipó un poco - Pero tener algo de compañía en casa no está mal. Me hace feliz tenerte aquí. – Sasuke lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos tan negros que lo absorbían. – Me refiero… ya sabes… Tener a alguien más en casa… En fin, se siente bien. – continuó, nervioso.

El Uchiha se estiró y una bombilla se encendió en la calle. Naruto miró por la ventana y se levantó.

\- Se está haciendo tarde. Voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Quieres… emm… quieres quedarte? – preguntó. - No sé si ya han acabado en tu casa o si Kakashi-sensei ha dicho algo más, solo digo que, bueno, que puedes quedarte… - farfulló el rubio mientras Sasuke sopesaba sus opciones, sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos hoy en mi casa? – dijo, como si nada - Kakashi recomienda que permanezcamos juntos, así que... – puntualizó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Pero tu casa… ellos saben dónde vives. ¿No sería…

\- Ya se llevaron lo que querían. Además, hay una patrulla ocupándose de ellos en este momento, - puntualizó - y el otro grupo está entre rejas.

\- ¿Entonces para qué…? - Naruto se arrepintió al momento.

\- Era una sugerencia. Tampoco es que yo quiera estar con un idi… - dijo, apartando la cara y levantando el mentón.

\- Vamos.

\- ¿Qué? – ahora miraba a Naruto fijamente.

\- Vamos. – se acercó y tiró del brazo del otro para que se levantara - A tu casa.

\- ¿No acabas de decir…?

\- Lo ha dicho el Hokage, ¿no? Y será más fácil si tenemos que salir rápido a por ellos o algo – respondió el entusiasmado ninja mientras seguía tirando de su amigo hacia la puerta - Además, siento curiosidad por ver tu casa, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de entrar.

El Hokage, sí. Tendría que evitar que Naruto hablara sobre eso con Kakashi. Se sintió estúpido por mentir a Naruto, pero…

Cuando llegaron, el rubio abrió sus ojos azules al máximo. Aquello era hermoso. El abanico que simbolizaba al clan estaba por todas partes en esa preciosa casa de madera. Empezó a andar, mirando por todos los rincones. La casa tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado y unas amplias habitaciones. Pero todo se veía tan vacío… Sasuke se quedó apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observando como su compañero inspeccionaba las estancias cercanas. No entendía cómo podía tener tanta energía. Cuando quedó satisfecho, Naruto lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Tu casa es preciosa, Sasuke. - Este se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

\- Iré a preparar algo de cenar. Te sentará bien comer algo que no sea ese veneno envasado al que tú llamas ramen.

Naruto soltó un gritito ofendido.

\- Oyeee. Me encanta ese “veneno”.

\- Siempre has tenido mal gusto.

\- Sí, definitivamente debo tenerlo – el tono sarcástico de su voz y esos ojos azules clavados directamente en él le produjeron un nudo en la garganta. Se lo tragó.

\- Eres... un idiota. – susurró Sasuke mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Escuchó como Naruto soltaba una risita antes de seguirlo.

\- ¿Qué hago? – se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta mientras paseaba la mirada por la cocina.

\- Por ahora, mantenerte alejado de mi cocina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No quieres que te ayude?

\- No. – Naruto le dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido – Eres mi invitado, yo me encargo. – abrió la nevera, buscando los ingredientes - La próxima vez.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. La próxima vez. Sonaba bien.

Mientras dejaba la comida al fuego, se asomó por la puerta, apoyándose en el marco mientras veía a Naruto en el jardín, entrenando. Su chaqueta estaba tirada de cualquier manera en una de las piedras. Su cinta resplandeciendo sobre ella. Había oscurecido ya y la luna estaba brillante en el cielo. Después de una última mirada al concentrado ninja, volvió a la cocina. Minutos después, Naruto apareció junto a él, respirando exhausto.

\- Ahora me muero de hambre – soltó una risita mientras inspeccionaba qué estaba haciendo el otro chico. – ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude? Parece que cocinar lleva más tiempo del que pensaba. – ladeó la cabeza inocentemente.

\- Ya casi está. Puedes darte una ducha, si quieres, mientras acaba de cocinarse.

Le indicó dónde estaba el baño y el rubio se encaminó hacia allí rebuscando en su mochila. De repente, paró en seco e hizo una mueca. Volvió a la cocina, asomándose por la puerta.

\- Emmm… Oye, - Sasuke lo miró, interrogante - he cogido la mochila de las misiones sin mirar lo que tenía dentro y no tengo ninguna camiseta. Volveré a mi apartamento y estaré aquí enseguida. – Naruto vio como Sasuke tapaba la olla y se dirigía hacia él. Le dejó paso.

\- Seguro que tengo algo que pueda dejarte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? No me importa volver. – siguió al chico hasta su habitación y se quedó plantado en la puerta. – Hala. Solo tu habitación es la mitad de mi apartamento.

Sasuke le dio una camiseta, las más grande que tenía, y volvió a la cocina, sin responder. Naruto entró en el baño y comprobó que era igual que el resto. Todo en esa casa parecía estar perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Se sentía bien. Era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en casa de otra persona. Y era nada más y nada menos que la casa de Sasuke. Se sentía _muy_ bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió del baño vestido con unos pantalones cortos, su camiseta negra prestada, y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Avanzó por el pasillo y movió su nariz, allí empezada a oler tremendamente bien. Despacio, se fue acercando a la cocina. Allí vio al moreno probando la comida.

\- Mmmmm, huele muy bien.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio una cabeza de un rubio intenso, con el pelo todavía mojado y unas gotitas desprendiéndose de sus desordenados mechones. Bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con unos bonitos ojos azules que lo miraban contentos, y un poco más abajo se topó con una gran sonrisa radiante. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, quieto, mirándolo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el otro chico ya estaba junto a él. Sintió cómo le cogía la muñeca suavemente pero firme, y se quedó completamente quieto, viendo cómo se inclinaba sobre él. Naruto puso sus labios sobre la cuchara que tenía en la mano y sorbió un poco.

\- ¡Oh! Está muy rico – el rubio levantó la mirada, el moreno seguía sin moverse – ¿Sasuke?

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Estás bien? – ladeó la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Sasuke le dio la vuelta a la cuchara y golpeó su cabeza con el mango. – ¡Ay!

\- Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se frotó el golpe mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda, volviendo a centrar su atención en la comida. Le indicó a Naruto dónde podía coger unos cuencos para servir la comida. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro y empezaron a comer.

\- ¿Sabes…? – Empezó a decir. El moreno lo miró, esperando cualquier tontería que pudiera salir de su boca. - Esta es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mí. – Vio como le dedicaba una gran sonrisa – Gracias, Sasuke.

Este se lo quedó mirando un momento, hizo un ruido con la garganta parecido a un gruñido y siguió comiendo.

Había habitaciones libres de sobra, pero Sasuke preparó un futón para Naruto al lado de su cama. Minutos después, los dos estaban metidos entre sus respectivas sábanas. Todo estaba en silencio. Había tal silencio allí, que Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su voz rompió por fin el ambiente.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – miró de reojo al moreno, y al no obtener respuesta, se lo tomo como un sí. - ¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron? - El moreno frunció el ceño y siguió en silencio. Naruto se incorporó para mirarlo. - No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero si quieres hablar…

\- Se llevaron algo de mi hermano.

Naruto cerró la boca. Había metido la pata.

\- Oh. Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado. – se volvió a tumbar en el futón.

El moreno suspiró y se estiró, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Tú conoces la verdad sobre Itachi. Sabes… - se interrumpió - Lo que se llevaron es un objeto sin ningún valor aparente, pero para mí representa su sacrificio.

Naruto se volvió a incorporar y lo miró. Se sentía mal por haber hecho que hablara sobre algo tan doloroso para él. Pero había hablado, y no podía sentirse mal por eso.

\- Si no tiene valor, ¿por qué alguien querría llevárselo?

\- No lo sé. No tiene sentido.

Naruto mantuvo el silencio un momento.

\- No tenías por qué contármelo.

\- Lo sé. Quería hacerlo. – dijo mirándolo de reojo desde su cama. Naruto sonrió ante aquello. Aunque realmente no le había dicho qué era, algo era algo.

\- Gracias.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero con un ambiente diferente. Varios minutos después, Sasuke seguía sin tener ni una pizca de sueño. Escuchó el ruido del roce de la ropa cuando Naruto se movió en su futón. Sasuke bajó su vista y vio que Naruto se había puesto de espaldas a él. Abrió mucho los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. El símbolo de su familia. En su espalda. En la espalda de Naruto. No había caído en la cuenta de que le había dado una de sus camisetas, y prácticamente todas tenían ese símbolo. Nunca hubiera pensado ver a Naruto con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Era extraño, y al mismo tiempo aquella tontería… le revolvió algo dentro.

\- Naruto. - No obtuvo respuesta. - Usuratonkachi. – Insistió, sabiendo que el rubio saltaría ante el insulto si lo oyera. Poco a poco se levantó y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido. Se agachó y acarició el logo en la espalda de su amigo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Miró la cabeza rubia de pelo desordenado y acercó su mano a ella. Enredó sus dedos allí, tal y como había querido hacer al verlo recién salido del baño.

\- Ojalá supiera qué pasa por tu cabeza – susurró, todavía acariciando el pelo de su amigo. Se iba a levantar para volver a su cama cuando una mano lo agarró y lo arrastró. Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Naruto con un brazo sobre él, la cabeza dorada en su hombro y una pierna morena estirada sobre las suyas. Miró hacia el rubio y vio que sonreía. “¿Cómo diablos he acabado así?” pensó, totalmente inmóvil. Decidió esperar un poco para salir de ahí; temía despertarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormido.


	3. Interrogatorio

Naruto se despertó notando una suave brisa y una luz cálida sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos y esa luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando. Miró al frente y el susto que se llevó fue tan grande que, si no hubiera retenido el grito, hubiera despertado hasta a los del país del viento. Tenía la cara de Sasuke a menos de un palmo de la suya. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? Pero lo que más le sorprendió, sin duda, fue la expresión en la cara del moreno. En sus finos labios se podía ver una leve sonrisa. Una cálida y bella sonrisa que a Naruto se le clavó a fuego. Sintió un revoloteo en su interior que lo hizo sonreír como un tonto. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no le importaba. Inconscientemente, levanto una mano y acarició levemente una mejilla pálida, arrastrando unos mechones azabaches hacia atrás. Sonrió y se quedó ahí quieto, mirando la cara de su compañero mientras dormía. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke se revolvió un poco y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos de un azul intenso mirándolo fijamente. Recorrió la situación con la mirada y entendió que Naruto estaba acostado frente a él. En el mismo futón. Aparentó tranquilidad.

\- No deberías observar a la gente mientras duerme, es siniestro.

\- Y tú no deberías meterte en la cama de los demás por la noche, es pervertido.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

\- ¡Fue culpa tuya! Tú me arrastraste a tu lado. – replicó el Uchiha - Me tenías agarrado y no quería despertarte.

\- ¿Te tiré al suelo desde la cama? – respondió el otro, confuso.

\- No… no estaba en cama. Estaba junto a la tuya. – Sasuke apartó la mirada.

\- ¿No decías que mirar a alguien mientras duerme es siniestro? – dijo Naruto sonriendo burlón.

\- ¡No te estaba mirando dormir! – increpó este.

\- ¿Y qué hacías? - Naruto buscó su mirada.

\- Nada.

El rubio seguía intentando mirarlo a la cara, y el moreno seguía apartándose. De repente, Naruto se le subió encima y le agarró la cara con una mano, poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

\- Me estabas mirando mientras dormía, admítelo.

Sasuke le estampó la mano abierta en la cara, y tiró de él haca un lado, intentado tirarlo al suelo.

\- No es verdad. ¡Quítate de encima!

\- ¿Entonces qué hacías?

\- Nada.

Naruto se deslizó hacia un lado mientras bufaba y se sentó en el futón, enfurruñado. Sasuke soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó él también, a su lado. Miró hacia otro lado. Cogió aire.

\- No podía dormir y me levanté. Te estaba tocando el pelo - el chico Uzumaki dio un pequeño respingo – y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me tenías agarrado. Como ya dije, no quería despertarte y que me vieras ahí, asique decidí esperar un poco antes de salir. Pero me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Mi pelo? ¿Qué… qué tiene de especial mi pelo?

\- Pffff, nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? – Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando mirarle a la cara.

\- Solo me llamó la atención y lo toqué. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ante esa respuesta, el rubio se movió para quedar delante de él. Naruto le cogió la mano y los dos se miraron. Sasuke vio como aquellos ojos azules brillaban. Naruto guio la mano hacia su pelo, y la dejó allí, sosteniéndola con la suya.

\- Puedes tocarlo siempre que quieras. Tienes mi permiso.

\- Como si yo quisiera hacer eso… - Naruto sonrió.

\- Bien, entonces no te lo doy. Te lo prohíbo. – dijo mientras tiraba del brazo ajeno para apartarlo de su cabeza. Sasuke retuvo su mano allí. Naruto volvió a sonreír y deslizó su mano libre sobre la cara de Sasuke con una caricia, intentando que lo volviera a mirar. Sin embargo, dejó su mano allí, deslizándose hacia su pelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo este, mirándolo.

\- No lo sé.

\- Entonces para. – Sasuke apartó la mano del pelo rubio y golpeó la mano ajena para alejarla de su cara. Se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Naruto se quedó solo, sentado en el futón, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Más bien, reprochándose lo que acababa de hacer. Su auto-sermón se interrumpió cuando sus tripas rugieron; tenía hambre. Sasuke ya le había preparado de cenar, asique él haría el desayuno para devolverle el favor. Entró en la cocina como un huracán y abrió la nevera. Una gota se deslizó por su frente y bajó la cabeza, deprimido. Él no sabía cocinar nada de lo que sabía que le gustaba a Sasuke. Maldición.

Sasuke respiró hondo y salió del baño, después de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa, preparado para enfrentarse al rubio. Fue hasta la cocina, pensando en qué podría hacer para desayunar y preguntándose si Naruto se habría ido. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró la mesa repleta de comida y a un rubio sonriente colocando dos cuencos y dos pares de palillos.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo el chico rubio ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Has hecho tú todo esto? – respondió con cierta sorpresa latente en su voz.

\- Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, – el chico levantó la mano y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza – pero no, he salido a comprarlo hace un rato.

\- Ya decía yo…

Pero aquel detalle movió algo en su interior. Sus acciones desinteresadas siempre le pillaban por sorpresa. Naruto le sonrió y le hizo un gesto invitándolo a sentarse. Este lo hizo mientras Naruto se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa. Sasuke volvió a ver el emblema de los Uchiha en su espalda. ¿Había salido de casa así? Naruto se sentó y lo miró, esperando para empezar a comer. Al ver que no se movía y se quedaba ahí mirándolo, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás bien? - El moreno apartó los ojos de él y asintió. - ¿Seguro? Si no te gusta lo que he traído puedo ir a por otra cosa.

\- No, está todo bien.

Desayunaron en silencio. Sasuke seguía dando vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza, mientras Naruto se preguntaba cuánto había metido la pata con lo que había hecho antes.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei? Puede que tenga noticias. – preguntó mientras recogían la cocina.

\- No – el rubio lo miró extrañado – Quiero decir, prefiero ir solo. Necesito hablar a solas con él. – Naruto lo miró interrogante - Ya sabes, sobre lo que me robaron. - Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, esperando que se lo creyera.

\- Está bien, te esperaré en mi casa. Ven a contarme si averiguaron algo.

\- Hm.

Naruto se puso su chaqueta, sin cambiarse la camiseta primero, mientras Sasuke lo miraba de reojo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? No se atrevió a decirle nada. Este se puso su capa y los dos salieron de la casa. Sasuke le había vuelto a mentir sobre su visita al despacho del Hokage, pero no le podía contar la verdad. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle a Kakashi.

Unos golpecitos resonaron en el despacho del Hokage.

\- Adelante.

\- Kakashi…

\- Oh, Sasuke, eres tú. Te iba a hacer llamar ahora mismo. – dirigió una mirada a la espalda del chico - ¿No está Naruto contigo?

\- De eso quería hablarte…

\- Los han atrapado – dijo el Hokage interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir el joven.

Sasuke puso toda su atención a lo que su antiguo sensei le tenía que decir. Ya hablaría de Naruto después.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo impaciente.

\- Ahora mismo están llegando aquí con ellos. La mala noticia es que parece que se encontraron con otro grupo y no llevaban nada encima.

Sasuke dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- Tendría que haber ido yo mismo, joder…

\- No es momento de lamentarse. Esto es más que un simple robo. Está demasiado organizado. Necesitamos saber qué traman – observó un pequeño papel que tenía en el escritorio - Por ahora, ve a avisar a Naruto. Os quiero en el edificio de inteligencia dentro de dos horas.

Dos horas después, los dos chicos se encontraron con Yamato a las puertas del edificio de inteligencia.

\- Hola, Yamato-sensei.

\- Hola, Naruto. Sasuke. - El moreno no le estaba prestando atención, solo estaba impaciente. – Acompañadme - Los guió por el edificio hasta una sala aséptica.

\- ¿Se sabe algo? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Aún no ha dicho nada. – les dijo Yamato. – Sasuke, en cuanto se pueda, vas a entrar ahí, pero antes escúchame.

\- Yo también voy a entrar. – interrumpió el rubio cruzándose de brazos. – Llevo metido en esto desde el principio, no me vais a excluir ahora, para eso he venido.

\- Kakashi-senpai ya contaba con ello, entrarás como testigo de lo que ocurra. - Miró al moreno y este le prestó atención. - El que está ahí dentro es el líder de ese segundo grupo de ninjas que cogieron vuestros compañeros. Hemos averiguado que no conoce realmente tu aspecto. Solo sabe que eres joven, de piel blanca, con pelo y ojos oscuros. Como es obvio, sabe que posees el sharingan, por lo que no debe saber cuál de los presentes es el Uchiha.

\- Entonces que modifique su aspecto con una transformación. – dijo Naruto, sin más.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene una gran capacidad para detectar flujos de chakra. Lo notaría y no bajaría la guardia ante él.

\- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – sus ojos azules brillaron burlones - ¿Acaso vamos a disfrazar a Sasuke? - El moreno lo miró de reojo con una mirada mortífera.

\- Cállate. - Miró a Yamato para que le aclarara qué demonios iban a hacer.

\- Ejem. Bueno, hemos buscado a alguien que tuviera unas características similares a las tuyas. Entraréis juntos y no usarás el sharingan hasta que sepas que te va a mirar a los ojos. Es precavido, no nos ha mirado mucho a ninguno.

\- ¿A quién habéis traído? – dijo Naruto ladeando la cabeza, dudoso.

\- Tiene que estar llegando ya. – le contestó el mayor.

\- Ya estoy aquí. - En ese momento apareció Sai. Saludó con la mano, sonriendo.

Sasuke no se creía lo que veía. ¿Ese ser era lo más parecido a él que habían encontrado? Aquello era absurdo. Tuvo que contenerse para no quemarlo allí mismo con un Amaterasu.

\- ¿Sai? Es cierto que tiene el pelo y los ojos oscuros como Sasuke, pero… Bueno, y la piel blanca… Y se rondan en edad… Vale, es el mejor que se me ocurre. - Sasuke lo volvió a mirar de reojo, con una mirada peor que la anterior.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Tienes que reconocer que vuestro físico general es similar. Para alguien que solo conoce esos datos de ti, no sabrá cuál de los dos es el Uchiha.

\- ¡Tchs! – Sasuke apartó la mirada. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Miró al chico de reojo, no se parecían en nada.

Yamato les ofreció a los chicos unas capas negras, sin ningún distintivo. Naruto sujetó la capa que ya llevaba puesta Sasuke para que este se cambiara. Ahora los dos chicos iban vestidos igual y no se distinguía la falta de ninguna extremidad. Naruto desvió la mirada intentando no reírse ante la expresión de fastidio de Sasuke y se fijó en el emblema de la capa que sujetaba. Pasó un dedo por él, recordando haberse visto reflejado ese mismo símbolo en su espalda cuando había salido a comprar el desayuno. Volvió a la realidad y vio unos ojos negros mirándolo de reojo, que desviaron la mirada inmediatamente, fingiendo atención a lo que decía el mayor.

\- Escucha, Sai – dijo Yamato dirigiéndose al chico – no hables, no sonrías, no hagas nada. Solo mantente serio, frío, mirándolo fijamente. Intenta no parecer demasiado desinteresado – Dicho esto, se giró hacia el otro moreno, que justo devolvía su mirada hacia él – Mientras, Sasuke, tú interrógalo. Hazle preguntas, provócalo e intenta que te mire a los ojos. Una vez que lo haga, ya sabes lo que hacer. Seguro que no se espera que sea Sasuke Uchiha quién lo interrogue directamente. Es importante que lo hagáis bien, porque ahora mismo el sharingan es nuestro mejor recurso. – Yamato miró a los chicos alternativamente - ¿Está todo claro?

Los dos morenos soltaron un sonido de afirmación a coro. Aquello a Sasuke le hizo molestarse aún más. Naruto reprimió una risotada. Mientras esperaban para poder acceder a la habitación, Sai intentaba mantener una conversación con Naruto mientras este dedicaba la mitad de su atención a ver la cara de molestia e impaciencia de Sasuke. Por fin llegó la hora y los tres ninjas entraron en la habitación. El ninja allí dentro ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Sasuke empezó enseguida a hacerle preguntas, pero solo recibía silencio y el maldito evitaba mirarlo, y a Sai también. Acabó por perder la paciencia. Le agarró la cara con fuerza, dejando sus dedos clavados en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Quién os envió?!

Recibió una escandalosa carcajada como respuesta. Sasuke le soltó la cara. Se enderezó, cogió aire y le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que el recluso se tambaleara a punto de caerse de la silla. Escupió sangre al suelo, volvió a reír y lo miró a los ojos con furia. En ese momento, el Uchiha usó su magenkyo sharingan.

\- Ahora hablarás – escuchó el ninja, una voz retumbando en todos lados, en un mundo lila, extraño.

\- Ya no podéis hacer nada. El plan ya está en marcha. – dijo con esfuerzo - Ya tiene seis de ellos. Parece que tu tonto hermano no sabía lo que tenía. – volvió a reír de una manera escandalosa, aunque estrangulada.

Sasuke temblaba de ira. Tenía el puño apretado, y se empezaban a ver finos hilos de sangre allí donde sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Notó que alguien lo rozaba, y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le instaban a tranquilizarse. Suavizó su expresión y salió de la sala sin decir nada. Se arrancó la capa y se sentó en uno de los asientos que había un poco más allá de la puerta por la que acabada de salir. Apoyó el codo en su rodilla y se tapó la cara con la mano. Necesitaba centrarse, tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre ese plan. Tenían seis. ¿Para qué los querrían? ¿Qué poder tenían? ¿Lo sabría su hermano? No, seguro que si lo supiera le hubiera dicho que lo protegiera. “Joder, ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? Ojalá estuvieras aquí…”

Naruto salió y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke. Lo encontró allí sentado, con la cara tapada con la mano.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? - No obtuvo respuesta. - Siento tener que pedirte esto, pero tienes que decirnos qué fue lo que se llevaron.

\- Iré a contarle todo a Kakashi - Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, recogió la capa que seguía llevando el otro chico y se encaminó a la salida del edificio - Intentad que hable más de ese plan.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos después? - El rubio estaba preocupado, y su amigo lo notó en su voz.

\- Hm. – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de verle salir por la puerta.

Sasuke estaba en la azotea del edificio del Hokage, pensando. Se apoyó en la barandilla, sintiendo el aire en la cara. Respiró hondo, intentando recuperar la calma. Su hermano se había sacrificado por la aldea, y todos lo consideraban un traidor. Y aquel idiota se había atrevido a mencionarlo, “Tu tonto hermano”, había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordándose a sí mismo que al menos podía apoyarse en Naruto y Kakashi. Al menos ellos sabían la verdad. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el interrogatorio, llevaba demasiados minutos allí arriba. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Kakashi, ¿se puede? – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho.

\- Sí, adelante. ¿Alguna novedad?

Vio como al Hokage le cambiaba la cara mientras narraba lo ocurrido.

\- Sasuke, tienes que decirme que fue lo que te robaron, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Y cómo es posible que se lo llevaran delante de tus narices.

Sasuke suspiró. Mientras se lo contaba todo, Kakashi lo miraba sin pestañear demasiado, prestando toda su atención.

\- Sasuke… Ya te lo he dicho antes, muchas veces, no me parece buena idea que sigas viviendo en esa casa tú solo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. No dejas de meter el dedo en la llaga. – suspiró, no era el momento de volver a darle una charla – Al menos deja que Naruto se quede contigo hasta que esto esté resuelto.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho…

\- Porque he aprendido mucho con vosotros, ¿vale? No voy a dejar que estas cosas sigan pasando. Y sabes que Naruto tampoco.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? – no podía sentirse más confuso.

\- ¿No te ha hablado de su investigación?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

Un rayo amarillo entró por la ventana, parando en seco su voz. El Uchiha y el Hokage se pusieron tensos.

\- Kakashi-sensei, esto es grave.


	4. Historias el pasado

Naruto estaba viendo cómo Sasuke perdía la paciencia. No supo cómo duró tanto. Veía como sus hombros empezaban a temblar y su cara se empezaba a llenar de tics por el enfado. Hasta que ya no aguantó más. El sonido de la bofetada que le propinó al prisionero resonó en toda la habitación. A punto estuvo de caerse de la silla. Naruto quiso acercarse y tranquilizarlo, pero vio como el ninja levantaba la cabeza hacia el moreno. “Es tu oportunidad”. Se fijó en la mirada que le echó a Sasuke, llena de odio, y luego su cara se quedó quieta en una mueca. Lo había conseguido. Apenas unos segundos después volvió en sí.

Después de escuchar lo que decía, Naruto se sentía confuso. ¿Qué plan? ¿Seis qué? Empezó a sentirse mal. Aquello parecía más grande de lo que había pensado. Cuando oyó como mencionaba a Itachi, sí que se acercó. Le rozó un hombro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el moreno suavizó su expresión y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

Miró a las personas que había allí presentes un momento, dudando. Al cabo de unos segundos, salió en busca de Sasuke y lo encontró sentado en un asiento con la cara tapada por su mano. Odiaba verlo así. Cuando Sasuke se fue, él no podía sentirse peor. Tenían que hacer algo. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta para volver a entrar. Pudo ver como alguien más había cogido las riendas del interrogatorio.

\- ¿Por qué lleváis bandanas con el símbolo de la aldea que él creo?

\- Quiere arrebatarle todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Es todo parte del plan.

\- ¿Cuál es ese plan del que hablas?

\- Lo único que sé es que es necesario reunir unos 10 objetos y obtienes un poder inigualable. Y eso es lo que va a conseguir, no podréis hacer nada.

Naruto abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño. Definitivamente aquello era más grande de lo que pensaban. _Mucho_ más grande. Salió de la habitación de inmediato y corrió en dirección al edificio del Hokage. Entró por la ventana, no había tempo para la educación.

\- Kakashi-sensei, esto es grave.

Vio que Sasuke también estaba allí, genial, así solo tendría que decirlo una vez. Lo soltó todo, sin saltarse una palabra. Vio como la cara de Sasuke perdía el poco color que tenía en ella, y como Kakashi se ponía tenso y apretaba la mandíbula debajo de su máscara.

\- También han comprometido a ambu.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos al unísono. Sasuke se sintió irritado. Aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo. Solo les quedaban 4, y él no tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar, no creía que nadie lo supiera.

\- Quien hizo posible que el grupo de ese hombre burlara la barrera tiene que estar ahí. Ellos son los que conocen las entradas y las salidas – Kakashi se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cansado. - Reuniré toda la información que pueda y mañana a primera hora trazaremos un plan para encontrar al causante de todo esto. Vosotros dos formaréis parte de esta misión, volved a casa y prepararos.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Naruto y miró al moreno desde la ventana antes de salir por ella.

Sasuke se quedó allí en medio, con el puño y los labios apretados. Odiaba no poder hacer nada.

\- Sasuke, vamos, vete a casa. Ahora no puedes hacer nada más. Descansa. Mañana será un día muy largo. - El moreno lo miró. Kakashi sintió un pinchacito en el corazón, se le veía derrotado.

\- Debí… haberlo protegido mejor.

\- No pensabas que tuviera ningún valor, no puedes sentirte culpable por eso.

El moreno asintió, aunque esas palabras no lo calmaron en absoluto.

\- Por lo menos, les será un problema abrir la caja que lo contiene. - Kakashi lo miró con duda en sus ojos. - Solo se puede abrir con el Mangekyou.

\- Bien hecho. Quizá así ganemos algo de tiempo. Pueden destruir la caja nada más tenerla, pero tenemos algunas posibilidades de que se lo piensen dos veces.

Sasuke asintió y salió por la puerta, despacio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró al rubio sentado en un banco. Tenía la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo. Se acercó a él y le dio un toque en el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba esperando. – le respondió el rubio levantando un poco la cabeza.

Al ver que el rubio no se levantaba, decidió sentarse a su lado.

\- Sasuke. - El moreno lo miró, Naruto estaba actuando de una manera extraña. - ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – continuó hablando.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Podría volver a quedarme en tu casa? – notó como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero habló con confianza. - Bueno, no, ¿sabes qué? _Voy_ a quedarme contigo, porque quiero apoyarte en esto y no te voy a dejar solo. – lo miró de reojo para ver su reacción, pero Sasuke permanecía impasible - Preferiría que estuvieras de acuerdo, pero si no es así me da igual. – su actitud titubeó, mirando hacia otro lado – De hecho, Kakashi-sensei no…

\- Deja de farfullar, dobe. Puedes venir. – le interrumpió el otro. Naruto giró la cabeza de golpe hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. – Kakashi me acaba de…

\- ¿De verdad? – le interrumpió el otro, con los ojos todavía brillantes. No le importaba la razón, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo y era cuánto importaba. Sasuke asintió. Naruto se levantó del banco de un salto y agarró la mano de su compañero, tirando de él para que se levantara.

\- Vamos, te invito a cenar – le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Está bien, pero yo elijo el sitio. - El rubio volvió a sonreírle, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Cenaron en un pequeño restaurante con buena comida. Pasaron toda la cena hablando de los viejos tiempos, de las aventuras que habían vivido cuando eran más jóvenes. Rieron juntos, y Naruto se sintió fascinado al oír la risa de Sasuke.

\- Nunca te había oído reír así. Bastardo, hasta tu risa es bonita. – le dio un golpe en el brazo con la parte posterior de la mano - Deberías reírte más.

El moreno agarró lo primero que encontró en la mesa, que resultó ser un poco de pan, y se lo tiró a la cara. El rubio atrapó con su boca el trozo de pan al vuelo. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Naruto decidió que tendría que escuchar ese hermoso sonido tantas veces como pudiera durante el resto de su vida. Después de cenar fueron tranquilamente hacia la casa de Naruto para recoger sus cosas. Habían decidido olvidarse por unas horas de las misiones y ahora Sasuke escuchaba como Naruto le relataba el duro entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo en el Monte Myobokuzan con un sapo llamado Fukasaku.

\- Y entonces conseguí quedarme quieto encima de aquella tabla, después de haberme caído miles de veces. – soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo. – Después me resultaba tan fácil… Pero lo más difícil de todo aquello era comerme lo que ellos llamaban comida – su cara se puso un poco verde y Sasuke sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza – En serio, aquello no había quién se lo comiera.

\- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo este último año? – preguntó curioso.

\- Nada en especial. Tuve que hacer pruebas y pasar por la adaptación al nuevo brazo – dijo levantando este. – He ido a todas las misiones que he podido y he seguido entrenando por mi cuenta. Alguna vez he quedado con los chicos para entrenar juntos, pero poco más.

\- Entonces, ¿no ha cambiado nada? – Naruto se encogió levemente de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. - ¿Porque no has querido o porque no has podido?

\- Hmm… No sé muy bien a qué te refieres. He estado haciendo algunas cosas pensando en el futuro, en cuando sea Hokage y eso, pero… – se encogió de hombros, no acabando la frase. Lo miró un momento antes de seguir - Lo que quería cambiar no dependía de mí. – Sasuke lo miró, curioso, preguntando a qué se refería. – Ya no importa, estás aquí, ¿verdad? – le dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

\- Usuratonkachi – farfulló, apartando la mirada. – Prometiste seguir adelante.

\- Y lo hice. Pero eso no quita que quisiera tenerte aquí. – Sasuke lo miró de reojo. – Tú no me has contado mucho sobre tu viaje.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ninguna anécdota que contarte, solo he viajado y entrenado. – ladeó ligeramente la cabeza – Bueno. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero he sellado el rinnengan.

\- Claro que lo he notado, estúpido. Te pregunté por ello, pero ni caso.

\- Hablas mucho.

Naruto le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Puedo quitar el sello fácilmente en batalla, - se encogió de hombros - así que prefiero llevarlo así. Llamaba demasiado la atención.

\- Qué novedad… - Naruto rodó los ojos, divertido. - ¿Y nada más?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- He estado un poco… perdido. – levantó la vista al cielo - Sabes que antes solo me preocupaba entrenar y hacerme más fuerte para poder vengarme. Y eso era todo, pero tenía algo a lo que aferrarme. Pero después… Me sentí tan vacío al saber lo que había hecho…

Naruto lo miró, era extraño que él hablara de eso.

\- Tú… No sabías la verdad. Era lo que Itachi había decidido.

\- Lo sé. – dejó su miraba fija en las estrellas que salpicaban en cielo – Pero eso no cambió las cosas, fui de venganza en venganza sin encontrar nada en ello. - Se encogió ligeramente de hombros - Y esta vez no tenía un objetivo, un propósito, por lo que solo estuve… perdido.

Naruto mantuvo el silencio, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Sasuke habló de nuevo.

\- Pude hablar con él en la guerra, ¿sabes? Con mi hermano. Lo revivieron con el Edo Tensei.

\- Hmm. Yo también hablé con él. - Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró.

\- ¿Te encontraste con Itachi?

\- Sí. Y no era la primera vez que hablábamos, ya me había encontrado antes con él. – Naruto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos - Me habló sobre ti. Quería saber si yo sería capaz de matarte por el bien de Konoha. – Sasuke seguía mirándolo, atento. – Por supuesto, le dije que conseguiría traerte de vuelta sin matarte. Y lo conseguí, - hizo una pequeña pausa con una ligera sonrisa - aunque volviste con un brazo de menos, igual que yo – levantó el brazo mientras lo decía y sonrió un poco. Aún lo llevaba vendado, y suponía que así se quedaría. Sasuke se miró la manga vacía. - ¿Por qué no te quieres poner el implante? – preguntó curioso.

\- No quiero recuperarlo… - encontró sus ojos con los azules que lo miraban intensamente - al menos no todavía.

\- Hmm – “Suficientes preguntas por hoy, Naruto”, pensó este. Sasuke estuvo un buen rato sin hablar. - Perdona por hablar de él, - miró a su amigo de reojo - de Itachi.

\- No, me interesa saberlo. ¿De qué hablaste con él en la guerra?

\- Le dije que intentara convencerte para no ir contra Konoha, pero me dijo que el único capaz sería yo. – se arremolinó el pelo de la nuca. - Al final no sé quién te convenció, pero no fui yo.

\- Los cuatro Hokages volvieron mi odio hacia los kages. – dijo amargamente.

\- Oh, ahí sí intervine yo. – puntualizó el rubio, con el índice en alto, sonriendo levemente.

\- Sí, me hiciste creer en ti. – dijo el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El rubio notó como se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Gracias, Sasuke. – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Dobe, ¿por qué me das las gracias?

\- Por creer en mí. – se encogió de hombros - Por confiar en mí como lo estás haciendo– le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Y sobre todo, por estar de vuelta a mi lado. Me hace feliz.

\- Tú… usuratonkachi. ¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas? – le regañó Sasuke.

\- No seas tsundere, no tiene nada de vergonzoso. – dijo, divertido.

\- ¿A quién llamas tsundere, dobe? – dijo mientras le pegaba un pequeño empujón con su hombro – No deberías ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas, así como si nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad, y además, solo te las digo a ti, teme. – le respondió el rubio devolviéndole el empujón con una mano. En lo que duró la charla, habían llegado a su casa. Naruto recogió la mochila que había dejado tirada por la mañana, metió ropa limpia y salió en busca de su compañero, que se había quedado fuera.

\- ¿Por qué solo a mí? – preguntó el Uchiha como si nada en cuanto este salió por la puerta. Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué solo me dices esas cosas a mí?

\- N… no lo sé. – tosió un poco, intentando recomponerse. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. – Es… lo que siento, no sé… No me lo he planteado – mentía, pero esperaba que no se notara.

\- Quizá deberías. ¿Siempre vas soltando ese tipo de cosas y no sabes por qué? – retomaron el camino hacia el distrito Uchiha.

\- No es que no sepa por qué, solo que no lo pienso.

\- Solo lo sueltas.

\- Exacto. – terminó el rubio. Frunció el ceño – Oye, ¿y desde cuándo eres tú tan directo?

\- Contigo puedo serlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – contratacó Naruto.

\- Pues… - Naruto miró de reojo al Uchiha, no esperaba que le respondiera. Este lucía pensativo - Cuando era niño sentía algo por ti que no podía interpretar, y me empeñé en romper ese lazo contigo, olvidarme de ese sentimiento. Pero ya sabes que no fui capaz. O más bien, tú no me dejaste. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Y es precisamente eso, durante todo ese tiempo que me esforcé por alejarme, tú siempre creíste en mí. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí. – le devolvió la mirada - Si alguien se merece mi confianza, en todos los sentidos, eres tú, Naruto.

\- Sasuke. Eso… eso me hace muy feliz. - Naruto aún no había acabado de hablar, cuando se tiró a su cuello. Su impulsividad lo tomó tan por sorpresa, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo así los dos al suelo.

\- ¡Ay! Dobe, eso ha dolido. – dijo Sasuke, apoyado en su codo, intentando levantarse. Pero el rubio estaba encima, y seguía agarrado a su cuello. - Naruto… quítate.

\- No quiero.

\- Quítate.

\- No.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, pero sonrió. Naruto le permitió incorporarse hasta sentarse en el suelo, con él enfrente, agarrado de la misma manera a su cuello. Aquello era bastante incómodo, pero parecía que el rubio no tenía pensado soltarlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – preguntó mientras se movía para responder al abrazo, pero se quedó quieto cuando Naruto empezó a hablar en su cuello.

\- Sasuke, yo… - respiró hondo.

\- Hola – le interrumpió una voz.

Con un respingo, Naruto se soltó del moreno y se incorporó. Allí vio a Sai, mirándolos.

\- ¡¿Sai?! – gritó Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí? – intentaba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sonrió nerviosamente. Sasuke seguía sentado donde lo había dejado. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir Naruto? ¿Por qué se había callado de repente? En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó la voz de alguien más.

\- La pregunta es: ¿qué haces _tú_ , Naruto?

Sasuke se levantó y lo miró con hostilidad. Naruto no presentía nada bueno.

\- Lo siento, Sai, tenemos que irnos.

\- No importa – respondió el chico. – Solo quería saber si estabas bien, te fuiste del interrogatorio muy rápido y no te había vuelto a ver. Como no estabas en Ichiraku, he venido a buscarte aquí. – miró al otro chico.

\- Ah, sí, fui a avisar a Kakashi-sensei y luego me entretuve. Estoy bien. – Sai volvió a mirarlo a él.

\- Mejor. – respondió. Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, dejando al rubio atrás con su nueva compañía. – Me voy entonces.

\- Me has salvado, Sai. Gracias.

\- No es nada. Pero no sé por qué te lo pones tan difícil.

\- No quiero dejarlo solo, no ahora. – Sai suspiró y se despidió de él. Naruto se quedó allí plantado, regañándose a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió la marcha detrás de Sasuke.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó mientras corría hacia él, poniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué se trae ese contigo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sai? Al final nos hemos acabado haciendo buenos amigos. – se rascó una mejilla con el índice - Yo fui uno de sus primer vínculos y ahora es un poco _¿protector?_

\- ¿Asique ahora te persigue por ahí, como hacías tú conmigo? – el rubio lo miró indignado, sin entender a qué venía nada de eso.

\- ¡OYE! Primero, yo no te perseguía, o intentaba estar a tu lado o intentaba traerte de nuevo a casa. – dijo, pinchándole con un dedo en el hombro con cada frase - Segundo, Sai tampoco me persigue, solo se preocupa por mí y sabe dónde encontrarme. – continuó - Tercero, lo que hay entre Sai y yo no es lo mismo que hay entre tú y yo. – terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y qué hay entre _Sai_ y tú, si se puede saber?

\- ¿Eh? Somos amigos. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Igual que tú y yo. – susurró el otro.

Naruto abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida. El resto del camino lo hicieron en completo silencio, y Naruto no sabía si era culpa suya o de Sai. De todas maneras, sentía que se había estropeado el ambiente que tenían antes de su impulsividad. Llegaron a casa, y estando ya metidos en cama, el silencio continuaba. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Naruto no podía permanecer más tiempo callado e intentó recuperar el buen ambiente.

\- Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. – No oyó respuesta, malas noticias. – Y perdona por tirarte al suelo, no era mi intención. – dijo con esperanza de que sirviera de algo.

\- No te vengas arriba, solo me has tirado al suelo porque no me esperaba que hicieras tal cosa. – Se escuchó desde la otra cama, seguido del ruido de las sábanas. Este se había girado para mirarlo desde arriba. “Temee…” susurró Naruto, sintiendo la rivalidad, pero se le pasó enseguida cuando Sasuke siguió hablando. – Pero yo también me lo he pasado bien. – Naruto soltó una risa, feliz. El otro hizo una pequeña pausa. - ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que apareciera _ese_?

\- No… no lo sé. Me he olvidado – soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se revolvía el pelo.

\- Mentiroso – le reprochó el Uchiha tirándole un cojín a la cara.

\- Es cierto – respondió Naruto lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

\- Usuratonkachi.

Una hora más tarde, Naruto seguía sin poder dormir. Miró hacia la cama, pensando. Sacudió la cabeza; no debía. Pero necesitaba dormir, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que no pudiera estar cerca él. Se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke, que estaba de espaldas. Se subió a la cama, que era bastante grande para una sola persona, y se recostó boca arriba en un extremo. Sasuke no movió ni un pelo, asique Naruto se tumbó de lado. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. A esa distancia, notaba el calor manar de su espalda, y notaba el sube y baja de las sábanas por su respiración. Empezó a adormilarse enseguida. Por pura rutina, conseguida a base de años durmiendo agarrado a su almohada, puso un brazo sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, arrimándose un poco más hacia él.

\- Naruto - El rubio pegó un brinco al escuchar la repentina voz en el silencio de la noche. - ¿ _Qué_ demonios haces?

\- Ah. Perdona, no podía dormir.

\- ¿Y eso es excusa para que te metas en mi cama?

\- Ayer _tú_ te metiste en la mía, y dormí mejor que nunca en mi vida. – se apartó el pelo de los ojos - Llevo todo este rato sin poder dormir y pensé que quizá contigo si podría – bostezó notoriamente. - ¿Lo ves? Funciona.

\- Me da igual. – Naruto era siempre tan directo... - Vuelve a tu cama.

\- Venga, Sasuke. No seas malo. – dijo, incorporándose con las palmas juntas delante de la cara, casi suplicando - Tienes una cama muy grande, no te molestaré.

\- Vuelve al futón.

\- Pues déjame tu almohada, le pondré ropa tuya y haré un muñeco de Sasuke para dormir con él. – dijo mientras tiraba de la almohada para hacerse con ella.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le contestó el moreno, tirando del otro lado de la almohada. - ¿Sabes lo mal que suena eso, dobe?

\- Venga. Sabes que cuando me empeño en algo es difícil hacer que cambie de opinión.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y pudo ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de su compañero. Este se volvió a tumbar, esta vez bocarriba, y se tapó. En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba dormido. Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo, apoyando la espalda en la cama, y lo miró. Recordó la interrupción cuando Naruto intentaba decirle algo y volvió a molestarse. ¿Qué le habría querido decir? Cuando pensaba que no podría dejar de darle vueltas, se quedó dormido.


	5. Sueños

Sasuke estaba en un claro, sentado en la hierba verde. “¿Qué lugar es este?” Se levantó, curioso, no reconocía ese sitio. Investigó un poco por la zona y vio a una persona en una colina un poco más allá. Esa persona lo saludaba con una mano levantada. Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, le estaba intentado decir algo. Se acercó a paso rápido, intentado captar lo que decía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reconoció a Naruto, que empezó a correr hacia él. De un salto, el rubio se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo. Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo, comprobando que tenía dos brazos con los que corresponder. Escuchó la voz del chico decir: “Sasuke, yo…” y su voz fue interrumpida por una fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Naruto había desaparecido y él se sentía aplastado contra la hierba. Se despertó. Había sido muy real, tanto que aún se sentía aplastado. Intentó moverse y no pudo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio al rubio medio acostado encima suya.

\- Naruto. - No obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Naruto!

\- Hmmmm – retozó el aludido.

\- Naruto, quítate de encima.

\- Hm, tengo sueño – oyó como murmuraba.

\- Puedes seguir durmiendo, solo quítate de encima. – este seguía encima suya, removiéndose. Sasuke no podía quitárselo de encima, tenía el brazo apresado entre sus cuerpos. - ¡Naruto! – gritó.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Qué? – el rubio se despertó bruscamente. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando el origen del grito.

\- Sal de encima y vuelve al futón. Ya.

Naruto miró debajo de él y vio un revoltijo de sábanas, y debajo de todo a Sasuke, medio aplastado. Susurró un “lo siento”, apartándose. Se movió hacia el borde de la cama, medio dejándose caer. Se metió en el futón y se acurrucó abrazando la almohada. Sasuke suspiró, y un par de minutos después volvía a estar dormido.

Ahora estaba en una habitación oscura. Solo. Se movió a ciegas intentando encontrar una salida. Vio un poco de luz. Se acercó. Se encontró con unas rejas que le impedían el paso y se quedó allí, mirando hacia afuera. Escuchaba voces. A lo lejos, vio pasar a sus padres, a su hermano y a un Sasuke de unos 7 años. Intentó llamar su atención, pero comprobó que su voz no salía. Su familia desapareció en la oscuridad y delante suya aparecieron los cuerpos de sus padres, muertos. Vio a Itachi detrás de ellos, con las manos manchadas de sangre y lágrimas recorriendo su cara. Se vio a sí mismo, caminando por el distrito Uchiha. Estaba tan vacío como lo está en el presente. Sasuke sintió una soledad inmensa, la misma que había sentido casi todos los días desde la muerte de todo su clan. Sintió como el suelo cedía ante sus pies, y se vio caer en la oscuridad. Aterrizó en agua, oscura como el barro. Intentó nadar, salir a la superficie, encontrar luz en esa oscuridad. Empezaba a entrar en pánico cuando algo llamó su atención. Vio un punto de luz amarilla y radiante. Nadó hacia ella y apareció por detrás de la cascada del valle del fin. Vio a un Sasuke de 12 años luchando con Naruto. No escuchaba la conversación, solo le llegaban fragmentos, que le dolían como estacas. “¿Qué vas a saber tú? Has estado solo desde el principio” se escuchó decir. “¿Qué soy para ti?”. Algo empezó a tirar de él hacia atrás, de vuelta al agua, mientras se veía a si mismo caer de rodillas ante Naruto, quedando cara con cara. “Naruto, yo…”. Intentó avanzar hasta ellos, pero sintió como lo arrastraban con más fuerza hacia atrás, y volvió a caer mientras veía escenas de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, cuando se enfrentó a él y cuando formó el equipo Hebi. Cayó en un suelo de piedra, donde se sentó intentando parar el mareo que se abalanzaba contra él. Delante de él vio una pequeña luz roja. Desvió su mirada hacia ella y vio a su hermano Itachi. Vio cómo luchaba contra un Sasuke poco menor que él. Lo vio toser sangre y lo vio morir después de decirle sus últimas palabras. Se vio a si mismo con manchas de sangre de su hermano en la cara y en las manos, mientras este estaba tirado en el suelo, inerte. Su luz se había apagado. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Acercó las rodillas a la cara, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. No quería ver más. Pero volvió a caer, rodeado de imágenes que no quiso ver. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a escuchar voces. Escuchó a Obito contarle la verdad sobre Itachi, y escuchó a su hermano decirle que siempre lo querría. Su corazón dolía. Aterrizó en el distrito Uchiha. Se levantó del suelo y caminó, intentando llegar a su casa, pero acabó en un claro del bosque. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz provenía de Naruto, esa misma luz radiante que había visto antes. Estaba corriendo detrás de un Sasuke de 12 años, con el sello maldito medio activado, mientras este escapaba. Sasuke empezó a correr hacia Naruto, no quería que se llevara esa luz con él y volver a quedar a oscuras. Pero todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar y apareció en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Todo volvía a estar oscuro, pero alcanzó a verse a sí mismo, esperando la llegada de alguien. Recordaba a quién esperaba. Cuando llegó Naruto corriendo, su luz lo envolvía de nuevo. Escuchó como hablaba de que, si no podía salvar a un compañero, no podía ser Hokage. Dolía haber interferido de esa manera en el sueño de Naruto. Entendía que sus acciones también habían afectado a la vida de Naruto, no solo la suya o la de su hermano. Se agarró el pecho, intentando sentir algo que no fuera ese dolor. Todo volvió a cambiar, y volvía a ver a Naruto con su luz, llegando para salvar a Sakura. Recordó que ella había ido ahí para intentar matarlo. También había interferido en su vida. Había interferido en más vidas de las que pensaba. Se acercó a Naruto, a la luz, intentando ver, pero todo era borroso; había estado prácticamente ciego en ese entonces y era como volver a estarlo. Escuchó a Naruto decir que, si tenía que morir, moriría con él. Al volver a escucharlo, supo que lo decía totalmente en serio y aquello oprimió su pecho. Naruto no se merecía nada de eso, nada de lo que le había hecho, ni nada de lo que le había dicho. Naruto no. Volvió a caer e intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía. “Seguiré tendiéndote mi mano hasta que la agarres”. Volvió a caer en agua. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad y ya no tenía fuerzas para nadar. Se estaba ahogando. De repente, una mano brillante surgió del agua, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de él hacia arriba. Cogió aire, no aguantaba más. Vio a Naruto atacarle y se defendió, pero no atacó. Tropezó y aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas. Naruto corría hacia él y Sasuke cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe, pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto tirado a su lado, brillando, como hacía siempre. Las palabras salían solas de su boca, y escuchó a Naruto contestarle “Porque eres mi amigo” y su corazón se encogió. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Apartó la mirada del rubio y las lágrimas al fin rodaron por sus mejillas. Se quedó allí tirado; aunque lo intentara, no podía moverse.

Naruto se despertó y se incorporó. Sasuke se retorcía entre sus sábanas y su cara era una máscara de miedo y dolor. Se levantó rápidamente e intento despertarlo, pero no respondía.

“Sasuke” escuchó el moreno como lo llamaban, pero sonaba tan lejos… Vio como la luz se apagaba, miró hacia el lado y volvía a estar solo. Vio su brazo destrozado y la sangre de Naruto junto a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quiso gritar. Volvió a oír su nombre, esta vez más alto. Abrió los ojos. Todo seguía oscuro. Quería parar aquello. Volvió a intentar gritar, y esta vez su voz sí salió.

\- ¡NARUTO! - El rubio se asustó ante el grito ensordecedor.

\- Sasuke – intentó tranquilizarlo tocándole el hombro – Sasuke, cálmate, estoy aquí.

El moreno giró la cabeza de golpe, y volvió a ver esa luz. Esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo aterrado. A Naruto se le quebró el alma al verle la cara. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su pálida piel y tenía el pelo negro pegado a la frente por el sudor.

\- ¡Na… Naruto! – Sasuke no pudo reprimir el impulso y lo abrazó. Se aferró fuerte a su camiseta, queriendo calmar el dolor. Naruto lo apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda, mientras Sasuke seguía sollozando en su pecho. Naruto se sintió morir. No soportaba verlo así.

\- Naruto…

\- Sasuke, cálmate. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. - El rubio continuó acariciando su espalda, intentando calmarlo - No me voy a ir de tu lado.

\- Lo siento. – susurró el moreno contra su ropa.

\- No tienes que disculparte.

\- No, sí tengo que disculparme, por… todo.

\- Eso es cosa del pasado. Nada de eso importa ahora. – Naruto tiró de él para separarlo un poco y poder mirarlo - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se separó de Naruto, sentándose en la cama.

\- Todo estaba tan oscuro… - se pasó la mano por la frente. – Me sentía tan solo… Ha sido horrible.

Naruto no sabía qué decir. Se limitó a sentarse enfrente del moreno y le pasó las manos por la cara, limpiándole los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban.

\- Sasuke, – dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus pálidas mejillas – no importa lo solo que estuvieras, ¿vale? Ya no lo estarás más. Yo siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado.

\- Lo sé – Sasuke levantó su mano y la puso sobre una de las que descansaban en su cara. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calidez.

Naruto acercó su cara, apoyó su frente contra la del otro y cerró los ojos también.

\- Perdona por despertarte tan tarde y hacer que te preocupes. – medio susurró el Uchiha.

Naruto notó como el aliento del moreno chocaba contra sus labios. Se sentía embriagado en su aroma.

\- Deja de disculparte, no te pega nada – le reprochó. Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada que llenó el silencio de la noche. Naruto entreabrió los ojos y vio una leve sonrisa en sus labios. - De verdad que deberías reírte más.

\- Cállate.

\- Ya vuelves a ser tú – sonrió aliviado – No me gusta verte así, prefiero que seas un bastardo como de costumbre.

\- No me llames bastardo, usuratonkachi – le dijo con una voz seria, pero Naruto veía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. - Naruto…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estás demasiado cerca – dijo Sasuke con la voz siendo apenas un susurro.

\- ¿Te molesta? – respondió el rubio sin moverse.

\- ¿No te molesta a ti?

\- Ni lo más mínimo. – concluyó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaban realmente cerca. Ya no veía esa luz envolviendo al rubio, pero sabía que esa luz siempre brillaría en él. “Eres tan puro que brillas con luz propia. Siempre lo he envidiado” pensó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo siempre he perseguido tu luz. - Sasuke abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás al comprender que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Mi luz? A mí solo me rodea oscuridad. – sus ojos desconcertados miraban directamente a Naruto.

\- No, solo que no dejas que nadie la vea. La escondes detrás de tus malas palabras y tu hosca actitud, pero yo siempre he podido verla. Porque te entiendo, sé cómo te sientes y eso me permite ver a través. – Naruto lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules - Siempre has brillado tanto que me deslumbrabas. Todo el mundo veía en ti un descendiente de un clan poderoso, un chico guapo, un genio ninja… Yo además de eso, veía tu luz. – apartó la vista, no pudiendo soportar la intensidad de esos ojos negros clavados en él. – Cuando te fuiste, temí no volver a ver otra vez esa luz, que la oscuridad la engullera. Entrené muy duro para poder ir en busca de esa luz, esa luz que me sacó de mi propia oscuridad incluso antes de que yo lo supiera. En todo el tiempo que estuve buscándote, cada vez que te veía, esa luz era más y más débil, y mi vida se iba a apagando junto a ella… - cada vez hablaba más y más bajo, hasta susurrar. Volvió a mirarlo – Pero ahora estás aquí, brillando justo enfrente de mis ojos.

\- Naruto – Sasuke puso la mano en su mejilla, y Naruto se sorprendió ante el contacto. Sus ojos centelleaban. Los dos se miraron intensamente. – Gracias.

Naruto notó algo moverse en su interior y su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Deslizó una mano por la cara de Sasuke hasta acabar detrás de su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo, mientras se acercaba. Avanzó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, muy despacio, hasta hacer chocar sus labios. Sasuke se había quedado completamente quieto al verlo acercarse. Cuando vio que Naruto cerraba los ojos, los suyos se cerraron por impulso. Y respondió al beso. Se besaron dulce y tiernamente, pero con el mismo punto de desesperación que había siempre en su relación. Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos, pero ninguno interrumpió aquel contacto. Las manos de Naruto recorrían el pelo y la espalda del moreno, mientras la mano de Sasuke descansaba enredada en el pelo del rubio. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a juntar sus frentes, con la respiración un poco agitada, mezclándose sus alientos. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ¿acaso había algo que pudieran decir? Solo se quedaron así, juntos, respirando el mismo aire. Unos minutos después, Naruto notó como la respiración de Sasuke cambiaba. Se había dormido.

\- Sasuke, yo… - susurró Naruto – Siempre te he querido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Delicadamente lo colocó en la cama y le acarició la cara. Lo tapó bien con las sábanas y se tumbó a su lado.

\- No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar – susurró Naruto, pasando los dedos por sus propios labios. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera un sueño, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de él, haciéndolo dormir profundamente.

Sasuke se despertó con una luz potente haciendo doler sus ojos. Ya era de día. Se revolvió bajo las sábanas, y pudo comprobar que había estado durmiendo sobre el pecho de Naruto y este lo tenía ligeramente abrazado. Su mente por fin despertó y reaccionó, apartándose.

\- Naruto, despierta.

\- Cinco minutos más – le gruñó el rubio.

\- Naruto, la misión.

\- ¿Qué misión? – dijo incorporándose.

\- Idiota, salimos hoy después de la reunión, ¿recuerdas?

\- Hmm – dijo frotándose los ojos, todavía medio dormido - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Tarde. – respondió enfadado, tirándole la mochila. – Cámbiate. Vamos.

\- El objetivo es una caja negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la tapa. Iréis al país…

Los dos chicos entraron interrumpiendo a Shikamaru. Había dos ambu junto al chico, y también estaba Sai, en representación de Raíz.

\- Menudas horas, chicos. – les reprochó Kakashi. Sasuke recordó la pesadilla que había tenido y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Una mala noche.

Nadie fue consciente de la cara de angustia que puso Naruto ante esas palabras, excepto Sai, que se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro, interrogante. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

\- Continúa Shikamaru – dijo Kakashi volviendo a centrar su atención en los papeles de la mesa enfrente de ellos.

\- Como iba diciendo, iréis al país de los campos de arroz, ya que es el sitio más probable para que se encuentre su guarida. Allí tenía Orochimaru asentada su pequeña “aldea”, pero según informes de hace unos años, esa guarida está derruida. – todos escuchaban con interés. – De ahí iréis alejándoos, cualquier montaña o colina grande podría tener una cueva. Os acompañarán varios integrantes del clan Hyuga por su habilidad, ellos podrán encontrar la guarida más fácilmente en caso de ser subterránea. También irán del clan Inuzuka y Aburame, por sus habilidades de rastreo. Además, contaréis con el apoyo de Yamanaka Ino desde el edificio de inteligencia, para que os podáis comunicar entre vosotros sin necesidad de preocuparse por el radio de frecuencia de los transmisores. – les enseñó un pequeño aparato - Uno de vosotros llevará un transmisor como este, y con ello podréis comunicaros entre vosotros pasando la información a través de ella. – todos asintieron.

\- Como sabéis, Uchiha Sasuke, aquí presente, también irá, al igual que Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo señalando a los chicos – También contaréis con un equipo de tres médicos. Os dividiréis en dos grupos, compuestos por dos ambu, un equipo médico y un integrante de los tres clanes antes mencionados: Hyuga, Inuzuka y Aburame. Uzumaki y Uchiha irán en el equipo principal. El resto de los detalles los tenéis en esos pergaminos de ahí, donde hay un mapa del país y sus alrededores. – señaló una pequeña mesa con dos pergaminos - Coged uno por grupo. Eso es todo.

\- Sasuke, ¿algo más que debamos saber sobre la caja? – preguntó el Hokage.

\- No. Como te dije, solo hay una manera de abrirla, pero por lo demás es una simple caja.

\- ¿Y sobre lo que contiene? – el chico negó con la cabeza, nada que decir.

\- Bien, saldréis en una hora – Kakashi se sentó en su silla, mirando a todos los presentes. – Los demás integrantes de los grupos ya están siendo informados, os encontraréis con ellos en la entrada. Coged todo lo necesario y llevad suficiente, no sabéis cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera. Si en una semana no encontráis nada, volved. Si encontráis algo, avisad al otro grupo. No seáis imprudentes. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, asique estad siempre alerta.

Todos asintieron y cada ambu recogió un pergamino. Shikamaru recogió su propio mapa de la mesa y salió, despidiéndose de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué hace ambu aquí? – preguntó el Uchiha una vez que todos los demás se fueron.

\- Me encargué personalmente de escoger a los que conozco, son de confianza. Ahora preparaos y no volváis a llegar tarde o se irán sin vosotros.

Se encontraron en la puerta de la villa, donde se separaron en dos grupos. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el grupo principal junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Además, los acompañaba dos ambu. Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que extrañamente no había saltado hacia él nada más verlo. Vio como Sai se acercaba a él y como los desordenados mechones rubios revolotearon cuando negó con la cabeza.

\- Podéis llamarme Ryu – dijo uno de ambu, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en círculo para ultimar detalles.

\- Yo soy Hikari. Soy la capitana de la misión, y también la capitana de este grupo. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos. – acto seguido, instó a los demás a presentarse ante ellos, y estos fueron diciendo su nombre de uno en uno. Habían tenido suerte de haber podido contar con gran cantidad de jóvenes que encima ya se conocían entre ellos. Facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Dadas las últimas indicaciones, empezaron a correr por el bosque camino al país de los campos de arroz. No había tiempo que perder.

\- A ti te leo mejor que a nadie, lo sabes. - Sai lo miraba fijamente, dejándole claro que no lo iba a dejar escurrir el bulto. El rubio suspiró. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al sentir como alguien más se unía al grupo.

\- Hey– Naruto volvió a respirar al comprobar que era Sakura - Hacía tiempo que no os veía, ¿qué tal?

\- Pues… Más o menos… - respondió el rubio con una pequeña risa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ayer casi mete la pata – respondió amablemente Sai por él.

\- Puede que ayer metiera la pata del todo – suspiró Naruto.


	6. Míram, háblame

El viaje continuó todo el día, haciendo un par de paradas para descansar y comer. Naruto por fin se había acercado a Sasuke, aunque solo para arrastrarlo a compartir su tiempo de comida con él. Junto a Sakura. Y Sai. Como siempre, sus negativas no cambiaron nada. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, buscaron un lugar para dormir. Al establecer turnos para hacer guardia, Naruto resultó ganador. Se subió a un árbol y se recostó contra el tronco. Intentaba no dejar a su cabeza atormentarle. Había sido una estupidez haberse dejado llevar. Se sentía culpable por haberse aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Sasuke. Una hora más tarde, ya estaba medio desquiciado. Se puso alerta segundos antes de que una sombra apareciera enfrente de él.

\- Sasuke. – dijo al reconocerlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir. - El moreno se sentó en la rama, dejando colgar sus piernas. Su perfil se silueteaba con la poca luz que les llegaba.

\- No soy capaz. – murmuró - Estoy nervioso.

\- Oh, el gran Sasuke-san está nervioso. Es algo que no se oye todos los días. - Sasuke lo miró con una mirada hostil.

\- Hablo en serio, Naruto.

\- Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo estoy. – Naruto se movió y se sentó a su lado. - Creo que todos estamos un poco intranquilos con esto. - Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Crees que será cierto? – el rubio lo miró, sin entender – Me refiero a todo esto. ¿Crees que hay algo tan grande detrás?

\- No sería la primera vez que nos vemos envueltos en cosas así. Pero no pasa nada, – el chico levantó un puño sonriendo - trabajando juntos podemos derrotar a cualquiera. – Sasuke apartó los ojos de él y los elevó al cielo nocturno que los cobijaba. El silencio apareció, pero era un silencio ameno y agradable. Naruto también levantó la vista al cielo. Estaba de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Las estrellas se amontonaban, como si quisieran estar todas juntas. Le pareció hermoso. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que vio una estrella fugaz y cuando iba a decírselo a Sasuke, notó un golpe en el hombro. Este se había quedado dormido contra él. Naruto sonrió. Apartó el pelo negro de su cara cariñosamente, dejando ver esa pálida piel que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. No se podía creer que su relación hubiera cambiado tanto. Ya no eran unos niños, ya no estaban separados y Sasuke estaba… más accesible. Aunque quizá eso último podía llegar a resultar un problema para él. No podía parar de reprocharse haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior. Debía tener cuidado. Esa vez había tenido suerte y por alguna razón no parecía haber consecuencias. Ya fuera porque no lo recordaba o porque preferiría no hacerlo, Sasuke no le había dicho ni reprochado nada. Pero arriesgar su amistad era arriesgar demasiado. No quería perderlo, no podría soportarlo.

Por la mañana, emprendieron de nuevo el viaje. Aún les quedaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a la antigua guarida de Orochimaru. Todos se encontraban pensando en lo que podrían encontrar, en qué harían si encontraban al culpable, repasando las estrategias y las formaciones… Nadie quería meter la pata en una misión de ese calibre. Cuando llegaron, vieron que la antigua guarida de Orochimaru estaba destruida. Más bien, seguía destruida. No la habían reconstruido en absoluto. La entrada estaba bloqueada.

\- Hay otra entrada en esa dirección – Anunció Hinata a sus demás compañeros.

Todos fueron hasta donde señalaba, y vieron que aquella entrada era reciente. Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Alguien había hecho aquello para entrar, y era probable que aún siguiera dentro. Hinata seguía usando el byakugan, investigando todo lo posible de aquella guarida desde fuera. Mientras, Shino había mandado unos cuantos bichos en busca de algún chakra. Akamaru y Kiba empezaron a captar un olor desconocido.

\- Ahí vienen – gritó alguien.

\- ¿Cuántos son? – preguntó alguien más.

\- Tres.

De esa entrada improvisada salieron varias bombas de humo. Hinata gritó la posición de cada uno, solo habían salido dos e intentaban escapar. Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, persiguiendo uno a cada uno. Mientras, Akamaru y Kiba se acercaban cuidadosamente a la entrada, esperando por el tercero.

\- Ahí sale, Kiba.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – gritó sonriente. El ninja salió y se situó en lo más alto de la cueva, la nube de humo aún impedía la visibilidad. Intentaba huir, pero Kiba podía olerlo. - Es el momento, Akamaru. – susurró dándole una leve caricia en el lomo a su compañero. – ¡Gatsuga!

El hombre recibió el ataque de lleno. Sin embargo, se levantó apresuradamente y volvió a intentar escapar. Kiba lanzó más ataques, y gracias al viento generado por ello, el humo se disipó del todo, dejando total visibilidad para el resto del grupo. Aquel ninja era realmente ágil y esquivó los ataques que le lanzaron, pero eran demasiados para él. Poco después lo tuvieron sometido, atado a un árbol e inundado en preguntas.

Naruto corría intentando alcanzarla, pero solo veía como la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Era demasiado rápida. Entró en modo kyubi y por fin la distancia se hizo más pequeña. Consiguió ver que aquella mujer llevaba algo en las manos, una pequeña caja blanca. Sin duda, habían ido a buscar algo y lo habían encontrado. El rubio arrugó la cara y apresuró más el paso. Entonces vio como la ninja lo miraba por encima del hombro y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa. Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Movió las manos con una rapidez pasmosa, formando unos sellos tras de otros mientras sujetaba la caja con la boca. Naruto se preparó para el ataque, pero la ninja se dio la vuelta y continuó corriendo como si nada. El chico frunció el ceño, no había pasado nada. La distancia entre ellos volvió a aumentar, más rápido esta vez. Era imposible que fuera tan rápida. La diferencia era tanta que pronto la perdió de vista. Naruto seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que no pudiera alcanzarla, cuando vio que era él el que iba cada vez más despacio. Su cuerpo se paró por completo en una rama y no fue capaz de moverse más. Pasó más de diez minutos allí, rígido como un árbol. Fue recuperando la movilidad muy poco a poco y, como pudo, volvió con el resto del grupo. Uno de esos canallas estaba atado a un árbol, y Sasuke llegaba en ese momento con el otro. Parecía que él era el único que había fracasado.

\- Naruto-kun – lo llamó Hinata – Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.

\- Lo siento, no lo conseguí.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se le escapara un enemigo al gran héroe de Konoha? – se burló Kiba acercándose a él.

\- Vamos, no es momento para esto – le regañó Sakura - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke dejó a su prisionero inconsciente con Hikari para que lo atara y se acercó a él.

\- No lo sé. Estaba corriendo detrás de ella, cuando se dio la vuelta y formó unos cuantos sellos. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero luego mi cuerpo fue inmovilizándose hasta que ya no pude moverme. – todos lo miraban extrañados, no era un jutsu que hubieran visto antes. Sasuke dio un paso hacia él, pero escuchó como lo llamaban. Después de hablar con Hikari, se agachó delante de uno de los ninjas inconscientes y lo abofeteó hasta que este empezó a abrir los ojos. En cuanto los tuvo abiertos del todo y lo miró, este usó su sharingan. El sujeto hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta y se derrumbó.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Shino, apareciendo de la nada.

\- Nada – el moreno se levantó, frunciendo el ceño – Cuando mi sharingan empezó a actuar, se desmayó.

Sakura se acercó y examinó al hombre.

\- Está muerto – concluyó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a la vez Kiba y Naruto.

\- No puede ser – medio susurró Hinata.

\- Interesante – mencionó Sai.

\- Definitivamente, estos ninjas no son como los otros. – habló Hikari con los ojos puestos en el otro ninja inconsciente. - Uchiha-kun, no uses el sharingan en el otro, solo por si acaso. – miró al mencionado, y este asintió.

Los dos ambu se llevaron al prisionero que quedaba a un lugar apartado del bosque para intentar sonsacarle algo de información. Mientras el resto investigaba el terreno de alrededor, Sasuke y Naruto entraron en la cueva.

\- ¿Sabes si… eso que buscan, estaba aquí? – Naruto miraba a su alrededor sin posar sus ojos en ningún sitio en concreto. El otro negó. – Pues sin duda algo se han llevado.

Recorrieron la cueva sin encontrar nada, la mitad estaba destruida, la otra mitad, vacía. Salieron e informaron al resto. El entorno no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. El ninja que quedaba vivo no había dicho nada, sólo se había reído con una mezcla de burla y repugnancia. Mandaron un mensaje con la información a Konoha, mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y pudo ver la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos azules. Lo conocía y sabía que estaría enfadado consigo mismo por lo haber atrapado a esa ninja.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Naruto no respondió. Solo apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Sasuke lo agarró de un hombro y los dos se detuvieron.

\- Soy el único que ha fallado.

\- Vamos, no podías saber que te lanzaría ese tipo de jutsu. – dijo soltándole el hombro con un pequeño empujón, intentando animarlo.

\- Lo sé, Sasuke. Pero esta misión es demasiado importante como para permitirnos fallos así. Esa malnacida llevaba algo en las manos. Era la más importante y yo la dejé ir. - Naruto se dejó caer al suelo al pie de un árbol. Sintió un golpe en su rubia cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! ¿A que ha venido eso? – se quejó levantando la cabeza para mirar a su agresora.

\- Ni se te ocurra desanimarte. – Sakura estaba enfrente de él con el puño todavía levantado. – Esta misión aún no ha acabado, ¿entiendes? Ya la atraparemos.

\- Sakura-chan – el chico agrandó sus ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida de su cabeza - No era necesario agredirme.

\- Te lo merecías, idiota – dijo tajante Sasuke. Naruto por fin levantó los ojos hacia él.

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota, bastardo?

\- A ti, usuratonkachi.

\- Sasuke, temeee – dijo Naruto levantándose, con el puño en alto. Sasuke soltó un bufido y Naruto incrementó su enfado. – Sasukeeeeee – Avanzó unos pasos hacia él, pero Sakura apareció entre ellos.

\- Ya vale – sentenció mientras le clavaba una mano a cada uno entre las costillas. Los dos chicos se doblaron sobre sí mismos ahogando un grito.

\- ¡Esto ha sido por tu culpa, idiota! – gritó Sasuke con la mano sobre sus costillas, intentando paliar el dolor.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme idiota, bastardo! – Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación.

\- No me llames bastardo, ¡dobe!

Sakura suspiró. Agarró al rubio de un brazo y empezó a tirar de él, arrastrándola con ella.

\- No es momento para esto, idiotas. – miró amenazantemente al otro - Vamos junto al resto, tenemos que seguir con la misión.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hasta notar mucha resistencia por parte del chico. Paró de andar al escuchar un golpe sordo. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Naruto tirado en el suelo. Sai se acercó corriendo a él, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke, que lo apartó antes de que llegara.

\- Naruto – Sasuke se agachó y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. – Naruto, responde.

Bajó su cabeza y puso su cara junto la boca ajena. Respiraba, pero era una respiración débil. Puso una oreja sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo normal. Suspiró aliviado, pero su cara seguía siendo de desconcierto.

\- Su respiración es débil pero el corazón le late a un ritmo normal. – informó el moreno a la médico. Sakura reaccionó al fin. Empezó a examinar con su chakra el cuerpo de Naruto más a fondo, para descartar que tuviera algún daño.

\- Tiene... algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sasuke. La preocupación se podía intuir en sus ojos.

\- No lo sé. Son como vibraciones en sus músculos.

\- Eso no lo había visto antes – murmuró Sai, que se había acercado por el lado contrario al Uchiha.

Los demás se acercaron curiosos al ver a los chicos reunidos y vieron a Naruto en el suelo, inconsciente.

\- ¡Naruto!

\- Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Uzumaki-kun? ¿Está bien? – Ryu se acercaba corriendo junto ellos.

\- Debe ser por el jutsu. Se ha desmayado, – Informó Sakura – pero no tiene ningún daño.

\- Busquemos un sitio donde descansar un poco, a ver si despierta. Si no, habrá que llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. – concluyó Hikari.

Todos los ninjas recogieron sus cosas y buscaron un sito apartado para descansar. Sakura cargó a Naruto, mientras Sasuke y Kiba cargaban sus mochilas. Sasuke se mantenía cerca, atento a cualquier cambio. No es que lo necesitara, pero en esos momentos era cuando el Uchiha más echaba en falta su brazo. Encontraron un pequeño claro y se instalaron allí, algunos ninjas se desperdigaron por los árboles de alrededor, montando guardia. Sakura dejó a Naruto junto a un árbol, apartado del resto de la gente para que descansara tranquilo.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Iré a avisar a Sai o alguien más para que se quede con él. – dijo Sakura.

\- Yo me quedaré con él. - Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto, en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – el chico asintió, sin mirarla – Okey. Avísame si hay algún cambio. Vendré en un rato.

El moreno se quedó a solas con el desfallecido rubio. Le quitó la bandana y apartó algunos mechones de su frente. Volvió a darle golpecitos en la cara para que despertara, pero no funcionó. Suspiró. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, viendo como las sombras de las hojas movidas por el viento bailaban por su cara. Los minutos seguían pasando.

\- Vamos, Naruto, despierta. – sacudió un poco su cuerpo, intentando despertarlo. – Naruto, vamos. – Volvió a tocar su cara. Volvió a suspirar. – Naruto – insistió, agarrándole una mano y apretándola levemente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie cerca. Se llevo sus manos juntas a la frente y apretó la mano morena contra su piel. – Naruto, yo… Te necesito a mi lado. No puedo… hacer esto solo. Me siento… - suspiró - culpable por no haberlo protegido más. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, alejando las manos de su cara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza - Se acercaron a mi casa con la apariencia de mi hermano y yo… Salí corriendo detrás, pensando que podían haber vuelto a usar el Edo Tensei en él. Fui tan estúpido… Cuando volví, la caja ya no estaba. – abrió los ojos mirando sus manos juntas - Me lo quitaron delante de mis narices. – le apretó la mano más fuerte. – Sé que parece que no necesito ayuda, que no necesito a nadie… Pero te necesito a ti. Quiero que me ayudes en esto, Naruto. Por favor. - Naruto le devolvió el apretón de su mano.

\- Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, Sasuke. Siempre he estado ahí y eso no va a cambiar. – dijo el chico, mirándolo fijamente. El moreno le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, provocada por sus palabras y por el alivio de verlo despierto. Vio cómo volvía a cerrar sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué me ha pasado?

\- Te caíste, sin más. Sakura dice que tienes una especie de vibración en los músculos.

\- El jutsu. – abrió los ojos levemente.

\- Probablemente utilice la vibración del aire.

\- Por eso mis músculos dejaron de responder. – El moreno asintió. Naruto suspiró. – Tengo todo el cuerpo como entumecido.

\- Estamos haciendo un descanso, aprovecha para recuperar fuerzas.

Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el sol sobre su piel. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en un lugar lejano, y una calidez extraña subía por su brazo. ¿Se habría hecho daño en él? Abrió los ojos para asegurarse y se encontró con unos ojos negros mirándolo.

\- Estoy bien. No… no hace falta que te quedes conmigo – dijo apartando la mirada hacia el cielo sobre ellos.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – frunció el ceño, ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación - Llevas actuando raro desde ayer.

\- Solo digo que no hace falta que te quedes. – bajó los ojos, pero no lo miró. - Intento darte tu espacio, ¿vale? Sé que he estado un poco agobiante, sobre todo últimamente… Te he echado de menos y…

\- No eres agobiante. Y yo también te he echado de menos. – encogió los hombros ligeramente, queriendo quitarle importancia. Decidió volver a su anterior táctica y meterse con él para recuperar la normalidad – Pero eso no te da carta blanca, ¿me oyes? Recuerdo haberte echado de mi cama y esta mañana volvías a estar ahí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No… - se incorporó rápidamente y notó como Sasuke se movía con él. Desvió la mirada y abrió mucho los ojos, confuso. Apartó su mano rápidamente – Woooaaahh, ¿te he cogido la mano? Lo siento muc…

\- No has sido tú. – Sasuke frunció el ceño - En serio, ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto lo miró, todavía más confuso. En ese momento escuchó una voz y sus preguntas murieron en su garganta. Sasuke se levantó en el momento en que Sakura llegaba y se agachaba al lado de Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, solo estoy cansado. – respondió siguiendo al moreno con la mirada.

\- Te revisaré de todos modos. - Naruto se incorporó y se sentó contra el árbol, dejándose hacer - Bien, las vibraciones son menores, supongo que en un rato ya no habrá ni rastro de ellas.

\- Gracias, Sakura-chan.

\- Deberías llamarme solo Sakura. Demasiado mayor para el “chan”.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

\- Iré a avisar de que estás bien. Creo que retomaremos la misión en unos minutos. – dijo antes de irse corriendo de vuelta al claro. – Cuídate.

En ese momento, Sasuke llegó cargando su mochila, la abrió y sacó una botella de agua. Se la dio y este se bebió casi todo el contenido de un golpe. Mientras, rebuscaba buscando algún aperitivo. Cuando encontró uno, se lo tendió a Naruto, y este le devolvió la botella, que volvió a guardar en la mochila. Sasuke apartó las cosas y se volvió a sentar donde había estado antes. El rubio se recostó de nuevo, comiendo una pequeña barra de cereales.

\- ¿Me lo vas a decir?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Lo que te pasa.

\- Ya te he dicho que intento darte tu espacio. – Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y vio como reflejaban esa tristeza que odiaba haberse costumbrado a ver.

\- Ya. ¿Desde cuándo? – suspiró, ahogando su sarcasmo – Si quieres que te deje solo está bien, pero…

\- No. Quiero decir…

\- _Pero_ – repitió – esto no es unidireccional, Naruto, yo también estoy aquí para ti.

La enorme sonrisa que recibió como respuesta no le sorprendió, a pesar de haber corrido el riesgo de quedarse ciego al mirarla directamente. Pero sus ojos… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué seguía habiendo tristeza en ellos? Vio como los desviaba.

\- Oye, ¿no te molesta? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿Tú? Sí.

\- Idiota… - murmuró el rubio en respuesta.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó el Uchiha después de un breve silencio. Naruto estiró su brazo hasta rozar levemente su mano.

\- Me has cogido la mano, y en público. – enunció, aunque casi sonó a pregunta.

\- ¿Te molesta a ti?

\- ¿Cómo podría? – ante tal contestación, Sasuke bufó. - ¿A qué viene eso, teme?

\- A que ha sido una pregunta estúpida tratándose de ti.

\- Oh… Supongo…– sonrió inocente revolviéndose el pelo. Se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Fijó sus ojos en él y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – Oye, ¿por qué siempre respondes de esa manera? Que evasivo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ladeando también la cabeza. ¿Cómo que siempre? ¿Cuándo había respondido así? El recuerdo de sus voces llegó sonando como en un sueño. “¿Te molesta?” “¿No te molesta a ti?” “Ni lo más mínimo”. Intentó recordar de dónde venía ese recuerdo, pero no era capaz de enfocarlo.

\- Sasuke… - susurró el rubio, buscando su atención. La consiguió. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto se olvidó de hablar. Había algo tras esos ojos. Se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada, y la mente de Naruto no pudo evitar revivir el recuerdo del beso. Deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo que tenía que usar una fuerza de voluntad brutal para no repetirlo. Sasuke vio como Naruto se humedecía los labios, y él no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en sus labios? Una imagen intentó hacerse hueco y aflorar entre sus pensamientos mientras seguía mirando a Naruto.

\- Uzumaki-kun ya está mejor. Volveremos a la misión en unos minutos. Prepararos. – gritó uno de los ambu para que todos lo oyeran. Los chicos interrumpieron la mirada, volviendo al mundo real. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, intentado deshacerse de ese sentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo. Se levantó, y cuando Naruto hizo amago de ponerse en pie, este se lo impidió.

\- Aprovecha para descansar hasta el último minuto. – le tendió la bandana que le había quitado antes y el rubio la recogió, mirando a su amigo desde donde se encontraba sentado. Cuando los demás ya estaban preparados, Sasuke le tendió una mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable?

\- Calla, dobe.

\- Oh, ahí está.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- Temeee – Naruto puso una mueca de fastidio, con el entrecejo y los labios arrugados. Sasuke sonrió levemente susurrando “imbécil” y eso remplazó la expresión de Naruto por una sonrisa. – Cada vez sonríes más.

\- Cállate – replicó, pero seguía sonriendo levemente.

\- Me gusta – dijo sonriente. Ese algo volvió a aparecer detrás de esos ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente. No sabía qué era, pero no era la primera vez, y le provocaba mucha curiosidad. – ¿Qué es lo que tus ojos intentan decirme?

Esas palabras pillaron por sorpresa a Sasuke. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos, perdiendo lo que quiera que hubiera allí escondido.

\- Nada, usuratonkachi – Se dio la vuelta, cargando su propia mochila y la de su compañero. – Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Naruto refunfuñó algo inteligible y tiró de su mochila para arrebatársela al moreno. Este se resistió.

\- Dámela, puedo cargar mi mochila yo mismo.

\- Aún no sabemos cuánto puede afectar ese jutsu a tu cuerpo, mejor guarda tus fuerzas. – Sasuke se subió a una rama y Naruto lo imitó. Se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo al grupo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.

\- ¿No me has escuchado antes? – hizo una pequeña pausa – Te necesito en esto.

\- Te he escuchado. – El moreno lo miró – Precisamente por eso no entiendo por qué ahora te niegas a hablar.

\- No soy el único, Naruto.

\- Sasuke, vamos… Solo intento ser un buen amigo. Siempre te quejas de que esté molestando a tu alrededor, por eso dije que no tenías que quedarte.

\- ¿Y por eso llevas desde ayer comportándote así? Casi ni me habías mirado hasta ahora. – su mano se cerró en un puño – Si te pasa algo conmigo deberías decírmelo. Y no lo escuses en darme espacio. ¿Acaso te he reprochado algo así estos días? No eches la culpa en mí.

Naruto se quedó congelado en el sitio, con Sasuke mirándolo, molesto. Naruto apartó la mira, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No me has reprochado nada porque no lo recuerdas…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sasuke, no… - vio cómo este se acercaba a él.

\- Mírame – Naruto no se movió – Naruto, mírame. – este levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con aquella oscuridad tan cálida – Háblame.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo, no contigo, no…

Sasuke dio un paso atrás. Aquello era nuevo. ¿Rechazo? Buscó en los ojos de Naruto y encontró tantas cosas en ellos que no pudo enfocarse en una.

\- Sasuke, no es… No eres tú… quiero decir, no es que no confíe en ti… - Naruto dio un paso hacia él. ¿Aquello que veía era duda? ¿Miedo, quizá? Sasuke lucía confuso y casi… indefenso. Dio un paso más y agarró sus hombros – Sabes que confío en ti. Me conoces, lo sabes. Es… – se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y tener a Sasuke con esa cara, tan parecida a la vulnerabilidad que había visto la noche anterior no ayudaba. – Necesito mantener un poco las distancias.

Se dio la vuelta, soltándolo. Sasuke se movió rápido, dejando caer las mochilas a sus pies y agarrándolo del brazo, haciéndolo girar para volver a enfrentarlo.

\- No. ¡No! Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me haga esto. Si vas a tratarme así, dime por qué.

Naruto había visto pocas veces a Sasuke así. Con las defensas bajas. Vulnerable. Se preguntaba si alguien más había visto ese lado de él de una manera tan sincera. Esperaba que no. Era algo que sentía que le pertenecía. Ese Sasuke era suyo. Ante el silencio, Sasuke apretó más su mano. Aquello iba a dejarle marca, y no era que le importara. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras se humedecía los labios, ansiando besarlo. Levantó una mano y acarició la cara pálida del otro, apartando unos mechones de pelo negro y colocándolos detrás de la oreja. Entre la confusión en los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto pudo ver como volvía a aparecer ese _algo_. Deslizó la mano por la piel ajena, sin separar sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Había perdido el control de sí mismo. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Naruto acercó la cara a la de su compañero, que no hizo nada invitándolo a seguir, pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Estaban _tan_ cerca. Volvió a humedecerse los labios y no lo soportó más. Eliminó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y pegó su boca a la contraria. Sasuke estaba tenso, y seguía aferrado a su brazo. Pero Naruto había dejado de pensar. Movió este brazo para envolver su cintura y acercarlo más a él. Cuando Sasuke lo soltó, el rubio apretó más el cuerpo del Uchiha al suyo, llegando a sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Sasuke dejó que su mano se enredara entre los rubios mechones. Después de unos instantes, se separaron levemente para coger aire. Naruto dio un pequeño paso atrás.

\- Uaah, lo siento… - susurró cuando consiguió recuperar el oxígeno y empezó a pensar. Agrandó los ojos, aterrado. – LO SIENTO - Recibió una mirada tan oscura que su piel quiso erizarse. Se separó apresuradamente del dueño de esa mirada, no sabiendo dónde meterse. – AAHHH, LO SIENTO, SASUKE… No… no sé qué ha pasado… No quería… No debería haber…

Naruto vio como una mirada de odio hacía acto de presencia, más fulminante que nunca. Cerró la boca de inmediato, temiendo las represalias. Pero no llegaron. Sasuke apartó bruscamente la mirada de él, cogiendo su mochila, y se fue. Sin más. Naruto recogió su mochila lentamente y emprendió la marcha, a una distancia prudencial del enfadado Uchiha.


	7. Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Una aclaración: en este capítulo uso una expresión que no sé si se usa en otros países o si significa otra cosa, así que la explico auí, por si acaso. Sasuke utiliza "perro faldero" para referirse a Sai, y esto en mi país significa una persona que te adula y te sigue a donde vayas; algo así como un admirador)

Todo el grupo avanzaba, inspeccionando el terreno, mirando en cada posible lugar, buscando un escondite, una guarida, una cueva, cualquier cosa. Pero todo fue en vano. Llegó la noche. Todos estaban demasiado cansados. No esperaban tener tantos problemas para hallar una mínima pista. Se comunicaron con el otro grupo; estaban igual que ellos. Naruto se dejó caer al pie de un árbol, estaba inusualmente cansado. Delante de él, a lo lejos, podía apreciar la espalda de Sasuke, su pelo ondeando en la suave brisa nocturna. Recorrió cada rincón visible de su cuerpo pensando en qué era lo que tenía de especial, el porqué de no poder dejar de pensar en él. Gran parte de su vida había girado alrededor de ese ninja, siempre había querido ser cercano a él, siempre había querido ser importante para él. Había usado todas sus fuerzas intentado recuperarlo, pero Sasuke se había ido y él se había sentido vacío cada día. Y él entendía el porqué de todo eso. No sabía por qué lo sentía, pero lo sentía, y ahora más que nunca. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado. No podía dejar de pensar que Sasuke se había dejado besar, por segunda vez, en realidad. Y de hecho… le había correspondido, ¿verdad? Aunque había visto todas las dudas en sus ojos, la confusión. Arrugó la cara, sintiéndose culpable, quizá Sasuke solo había respondido así a causa de la situación que él mismo había creado. Quizá por eso había reaccionado de esa manera cuando por fin se separó de él, volviendo a la realidad y odiándolo por haberse osado a hacer tal cosa. Le había mirado de una manera… Aquella mirada seguía erizando los pelos de su nuca, el miedo instalado permanentemente en su cuerpo. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para aclarar el asunto con él, pero no las encontró. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido antes de tener la oportunidad.

Al día siguiente la búsqueda continuó y terminó sin más pistas. Naruto se había despertado con la noticia de que habían subdividido el grupo en dos para abarcar más terreno. Sasuke se había ido con el otro grupo y ya no estaba allí. Los dos chicos habían estado separados todo el día. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquello, y Naruto temía que Sasuke lo estuviera evitando a propósito. Lo había enfadado de verdad. Una punzada de miedo se clavó en él, temiendo perder a su mejor amigo por no poder controlar sus sentimientos. Por la noche, los dos subgrupos se unieron en un punto medio para continuar el viaje conjunto al día siguiente. Naruto buscó a Sasuke y se acercó a él, dejando sus cosas en el suelo junto las del otro chico. Este no dijo nada, ni lo miró.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás… evitándome? – no obtuvo respuesta - Si es por lo que pasó ayer quiero que sepas que lo siento… no sé qué pasó, me dejé llevar. – apretó fuerte los puños antes de seguir. - Fue una tontería. Y lo siento. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, no lo volveré a hacer. – ante esto el moreno por fin se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

\- ¿Eh? No lo sé, la situación… Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo – respondió, trabándose. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando centrarse – Lo que no quiero es estropear nuestra amistad, Sasuke. Perdóname. De verdad que no lo volveré a hacer.

\- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho, entonces? – respondió el otro levantando un poco la voz, apretando los puños. Naruto se quedó en silencio. – Vete. No quiero tenerte cerca.

\- ¿Qué? No.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia él, amenazador, y repitió.

\- ¡Vete!

\- No, Sasuke. – dijo con determinación, acercándose un paso a él. – No voy a dejar que me apartes de ti. Solo ha sido un error, no tienes que…

\- Eres insoportable. – casi escupió el Uchiha, haciendo callar a Naruto - Tú y esa estúpida obsesión tuya de encapricharte con todo el que te rodea. ¿Sabes lo confuso que resultas, imbécil?

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto, teme? – se estaba empezando a enfadar y no quería llegar a eso, no quería decir cosas que luego podría lamentar. - Yo no tengo la culpa de que tener toda la empatía que no tienes tú. – “Mierda”.

\- Empatía… – Sasuke rio sarcásticamente. - ¿Dónde está toda esa mierda cuando se trata de mí? ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – el chico echó el cuerpo hacia delante, encarándose.

\- Eres un cobarde – interrumpió el Uchiha con una mirada oscura - ¿Primero me besas y luego actúas como si hubieras cometido un terrible error? Buena jugada. - Naruto apretó la mandíbula. - ¿Con cuánta gente te ha servido? ¿Por eso ahora tienes un perro faldero? – sus ojos se miraban profundamente, oscureciéndose.

\- ¿Sigues con esa mierda? Sai es mi amigo. Y no le he besado – concluyó, entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

\- ¿Os dejamos a solas y lo intentas? – el rubio apareció a escasos centímetros de él, agarrándole la ropa con la mano echa un puño.

\- No sé qué coño te pasa, pero te estás comportando como un completo imbécil – casi gruñó el chico en su cara – Eres la única persona que he besado en toda mi vida, deja de insinuar mierdas de una vez. – el chico lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. No quería discutir más.

\- ¿Por qué? – Naruto no paró de andar - ¡¿Por qué?! – Sasuke se había acercado a él y de un tirón en su hombro lo había hecho girar hasta encararlo.

\- No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo – intentó volverse de nuevo. Sasuke lo agarró con fuerza, evitándolo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – sus dedos ardían por el contacto - ¿Por qué yo?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula un momento, mientras agarraba la muñeca del contrario para deshacerse de la garra en su hombro. Su otra mano era un puño. Abrió la boca, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto se encontraba adentrado en el bosque, necesitaba despejarse. Su conversación con Sasuke se había visto interrumpida cuando alguien pidió su atención. Naruto se había quedado un momento quieto en el mismo sitio, viendo como Sasuke se alejaba a regañadientes. Cuando se acordó de volver a respirar, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque. Caminaba con una mano en el pecho, pensando que si no lo agarraba, su corazón se iba a salir de un momento a otro. Caminó sin rumbo entre los árboles. Después de la guerra, se había dicho muchas veces que debía reprimir lo que sentía, pero… Parecía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba hiriendo a Sasuke. Y eso era lo último que quería. ¿Qué sentido tenía si al final iba a perderlo de todos modos? _Tenía_ que decírselo. Suspiró. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a esa conversación, ni cómo iba a salir de ello de una pieza, pero haría cualquier cosa por él. “¿Por qué yo?” ¿Habían parecido aquellos ojos negros esperanzados…? Sacudió la cabeza, negando. Imposible. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Todo el tema de Sai… ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Sasuke pensaba que sentía algo por Sai como lo sentía por él? No podía ser eso, menuda tontería. Se alborotó el pelo, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido, pero en la suerte que había tenido de haber besado al Uchiha, dos veces, y haber salido vivo. Pensándolo bien, si Sasuke no hubiera querido, nada de aquello hubiera pasado entre ellos. No le hubiera dejado acercarse, siquiera. Aquello le dio un punto de esperanza. Asintió. Luego negó. Como si fuera a tener alguna oportunidad… De todas maneras, debía hablar con él. Se estaba dando la vuelta para regresar cuando notó que caía al suelo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sasuke ahora estaba hablando con Sakura. Esta lo había llamado cuando terminó su conversación con Hikari.

\- ¿Entonces no has visto ningún comportamiento extraño en Naruto?

\- No. – contestó el Uchiha, malhumorado. No quería estar ahí, tenía una conversación pendiente – Está como siempre.

\- Bien. De todas maneras, hay que estar atentos. No conocemos las técnicas del enemigo. – se acarició el cuello ladeando levemente la cabeza en un gesto de incomodidad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en paz, ocupándose de la gente en el hospital, saliendo con sus compañeros, arreglando la pequeña casa donde vivía ella sola desde hacía unos meses… Se había acostumbrado a esa vida tranquila alejada del ajetreo de misiones complicadas. Pero no había podido evitar embarcarse en esa misión. Era algo muy importante. Además, sabía que tanto Naruto como Sasuke irían y ella quería estar ahí para ellos. – Es todo tan complicado ahora, Sasuke.

\- Te informaré si noto cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias – Sakura le sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto ahora?

\- Está allí. - el moreno se giró para señalar con la cabeza y cerró la boca al ver que no estaba allí. Sin mediar palabra, se fue hacia el lugar, mirando si veía al anaranjado chico por algún lugar cercano. Sakura se acercó, con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos verdes.

\- Sakura, mira entre la gente, puede estar hablando con alguien más. Yo iré por los alrededores.

Sasuke no esperó respuesta, ya estaba en marcha. Se adentró en la espesura del bosque, buscando algún rastro del rubio, su presencia, su chakra, su voz, algo. Su corazón se paró momentáneamente al ver su chaqueta colgando de la rama de un árbol. Se acercó, no había nada más. Apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea blanca. “¿Dónde estás?”. Su respiración agitada creaba pequeñas nubes de vaho, su corazón acelerado bombeaba gran cantidad de sangre a sus músculos, su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad. No podía haberle pasado nada, era Naruto. Nada podía con Naruto. Pero desconocían los efectos de la técnica que había recibido e ignoraban qué más técnicas podría dominar el enemigo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Recogió la chaqueta y la apretó contra su pecho. Aún desprendía un leve calor. Utilizó todos sus sentidos, lo intentó todo para encontrar aunque fuera una pequeña pista. Sus dedos estaban helados por el frío, su cuerpo temblaba por varias razones. Y encontró algo. Un destello azul llamó su atención. Rápidamente se puso la chaqueta de Naruto, conservando su calor y mezclándolo con el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo, y se encaminó hacia allí. La luz desapareció, pero él ya había visto de dónde provenía. Cuando llegó, vio una especie de kunai, que mantenía un pergamino clavado contra un árbol. El chico lo cogió y lo examinó. Su cara perdió el color que pudiera haber en ella y volvió a la velocidad del rayo junto el resto del grupo.

Sakura notó algo, y vio como todo el grupo se ponía en tensión. Antes de poder hacer nada, un pergamino fue dejado en su mano y vio a alguien junto las cosas de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Se quedó mirando, desconcertada, hasta que reconoció a Sasuke. Llevaba la chaqueta de Naruto. Miró entonces su mano y leyó lo que allí había escrito.

\- No puede ser. – dejó caer el rollo y este desapareció sin dejar rastro, consumido por chakra – ¡Sasuke, espera! – por fin reaccionó y gritó a su compañero cuando lo veía desaparecer entre los árboles. Vio cómo se detenía y le daba un puñetazo al árbol donde se había parado, dejando una marca en él.

\- Tengo que ir a por él.

\- No tienes que hacerlo solo.

\- He venido a avisar, cuento con vosotros. – acto seguido desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de avisar al otro grupo para que desviara su rumbo, y de enviar un aviso a Konoha, todos se reunieron.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - se escuchó con diversas voces.

\- Ponía que tienen a Naruto, ¿cierto? – los ojos se dirigieron a Sakura. Asintió. Ella sabía de lo que eran capaces esos dos, sobre todo estando juntos, pero estaba realmente preocupada. Miró a Hikari.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Lo que les interesa es Uchiha Sasuke, - dijo esta - han secuestrado al otro chico para atraerlo a él. Y este ha salido corriendo detrás. Debemos apresurarnos y pararle los pies. Según la información de la que disponemos, podemos deducir que todo esto es porque quieren que abra la caja. Y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra. – dio indicaciones por pequeños grupos y todos recogieron sus cosas, preparados para actuar. – En marcha.

Sasuke corría por el bosque recordando cada palabra escrita en el pergamino. “Tenemos al chico. Si queréis que continúe con vida, enviad al Uchiha con las indicaciones de este mapa. Solo.” No se podía creer que hubieran secuestrado a Naruto para atraerlo. Corría a tanta velocidad como furia sentía, dejando pequeños rastros para que los demás supieran por dónde había pasado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo en la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando llegó al punto indicado, vio a un ninja allí de pie, mirándolo directamente. Se puso tenso, en guardia y con la mano encima de la empuñadura de su katana.

\- Te estábamos esperando. – dijo el ninja haciendo un gesto con el brazo invitándolo a entrar por una pequeñísima cavidad en una roca detrás de él.

\- No voy a entrar ahí.

\- Como quieras. Pero el dueño de esa cosa que llevas está ahí dentro.

Aquello crispó los nervios del moreno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba a cinco centímetros de la cara del otro hombre, agarrando sus ropas y levantándolo en el aire.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Naruto?

\- Nada – le contestó, con una sonrisa burlona – por ahora.

El Uchiha lo tiró bruscamente contra el suelo. Se metió por la cavidad y caminó como pudo por el estrecho camino. Llegó a una puerta enorme, que se abrió nada más llegar. Era una puerta muy ancha, de un rojo sangre. Entró con cuidado, alerta, atento a cualquier peligro. Al poner un pie dentro de ese lugar pudo sentirlo todo. Sentía cada chakra que había allí, sentía cada presencia. Aquella enorme puerta actuaba como una pantalla protectora, por eso no habían encontrado nada. Ahora había encontrado lo que buscaba; sintió a Naruto. Corrió entre las sombras del lugar, sin pararse a mirar lo que tenía alrededor, solo le importaba encontrar a Naruto. Aquel lugar era como una especie de laberinto, decenas de pasillos se cruzaban unos con otros una y otra vez, pero él tenía su objetivo marcado. Llegó a una sala enorme y se situó en el centro, estaba aparentemente vacía. Pero él sabía que no lo estaba, notaba la presencia de unos diez ninjas repartidos en círculo a su alrededor, pegados a las paredes e inmersos en las sombras. Pero eso no le importaba, él solo miraba al frente, hacia el fondo de la sala, mientras avanzaba intentando vislumbrar lo que allí se encontraba. Naruto estaba acostado en un sofá enorme de cuero rojo. A su lado se intuía una sombra, de la que surgía una mano que reposaba sobre la cabeza rubia de su compañero. Sasuke apretó los dientes, nunca un gesto tan inofensivo le había sentado tan mal.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó alzando la voz, pero controlándose para que no se notara su rabia.

Una carcajada resonó en el silencio de la sala. Una carcajada aguda y tintineante. Mientras tanto, la mano había empezado a moverse, acariciando el pelo rubio, revolviendo esos ya revueltos mechones. Unas uñas de un rojo sangre se mostraban al final de esos dedos largos enmarañados en cabellos dorados, un rojo intenso como el propio sharingan que él mostraba en sus ojos. Unos anillos adornaban esos dedos, y siguiendo la línea del brazo pudo vislumbrar una melena en la oscuridad. La sombra se movió, levantándose y dejándose ver a la tenue luz del lugar. Una mujer, alta, con una melena roja completamente lisa que le llegaba a las caderas, unos ojos de un azul intenso lo miraban fijamente, burlones. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara afilada, dándole un aspecto extraño. Llevaba una especie de chaleco de cuero negro. Por debajo, asomaba una falda rojo sangre, larga, que tapaba sus largas piernas. Sus pies adornados con unas uñas del mismo tono rojo, estaban descalzos. La mujer lo miró de abajo a arriba, al contrario que había hecho él. Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver la chaqueta de Naruto sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – repitió Sasuke.

\- Oh, querido, no tienes que ser tan brusco. Deberías presentarte antes de preguntarle el nombre a alguien.

\- Ya sabes quién soy. ¿Quién eres?

La mujer sonrió y caminó hasta situarse detrás del sofá, donde se apoyó y se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia Naruto. Sasuke contuvo el impulso de saltar hacia adelante y sacar a Naruto de allí. Cualquier movimiento imprudente podía costarle caro.

\- Saciaré tus dudas cuando tú hagas algo por mí.

\- No haré nada de lo que me pidas.

\- Ah, ¿no? – la mujer lo miró sonriendo. Una de sus manos acercó una especie de daga doble hasta la cara de Naruto y arañó una de sus mejillas. Siguió arañando su tostada piel, apretando cada vez más, bajando por la mandíbula y llegando hasta el cuello, dejando unos surcos rojos cada vez mayores allí por donde pasaba. – Harás lo que yo diga, Uchiha, o tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias.

Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir. Un hilo de sangre escarlata brotaba de sus labios allí donde se había mordido para contenerse de no abalanzarse contra esa mujer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Así me gusta más. – la daga se despegó de la piel del rubio y los dedos que la sujetaban delinearon los surcos rojizos, limpiando lo que brotaba de ellos. Llevó sus dedos manchados con la sangre del inconsciente Uzumaki hacia su cara, observándolos. – El color de su sangre es precioso. Rojo apasionado, el rojo de un chico que da todo por los demás, de una persona que moriría por otro. ¿Acaso tu morirías por él? – los ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él, intentando ver a través de él.

Él no contesto, no se movió, no hizo nada. Si no estuviera dispuesto a morir por él, no estaría ahí, solo, rodeado y sin más preocupación que rescatar a Naruto. ¿Así se había sentido Naruto durante todo el tiempo que estuvo intentando llevarlo de vuelta a su lado? ¿Así se había sentido mientras él solo pensaba en su venganza? No era momento para preguntarse nada de eso. Sí, moriría por él. Pero no tenía pensado morir ahí. Encontraría la manera de llevarse a Naruto y saldrían los dos a salvo de ese agujero.

\- Parece que no eres muy hablador. En fin… - la mujer se separó del sofá y Sasuke se relajó un poco. Limpió la sangre de sus dedos y cogió algo entre sus manos. Se acercó a Sasuke, despacio, con el objeto en sus manos. El chico lo reconoció enseguida, era la caja que le habían robado.

\- Sa… Sasuke. - El chico desvió su mirada hacia el sofá, donde vio a Naruto incorporarse pesadamente mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Oh, querido niño, te has despertado. Que buena suerte para ti. Estás a punto de ver mi ascensión.

\- ¿Ascensión? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – replicó Sasuke. Quería llamar la atención de la mujer para que Naruto pudiera escapar de allí.

\- Ya lo sabrás. Muy pronto. – la mujer caminó el poco espacio que los separaba y puso la caja frente a él. – Vamos, ábrela.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Lo sabrás en cuánto la abras. Vamos, querido.

\- Eso no te pertenece.

\- Todo en este mundo me pertenece ahora.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Naruto seguía sentado en aquel sofá. ¿Por qué no se levantaba? – Sasuke, ¿qué me pasa?

\- No te preocupes, cielo, es solo una pequeña droga, se acabará pasando. En unos días, quizás. – esa extraña mujer sonreía a Naruto.

\- ¡¿Quizás?! – Naruto intentaba levantarse inútilmente. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

\- Parece que los dos estáis muy interesados en saber mi nombre. Está bien, os lo diré – la mujer levantó su cabeza, con orgullo – Podéis llamarme Akao, y estoy a punto de conseguir un poder inigualable. - Naruto miró a Sasuke con cara de duda y Sasuke negó con la cabeza, ni sabían quién era ni qué era lo que pretendía decir con eso. - Vamos, ábrela – se acercó de nuevo hacia el Uchiha, insistiendo con las manos delante de su cara sujetando la caja. Entonces los vio, los anillos que adornaban sus dedos.

\- Llevas los anillos…

\- Sí, por supuesto. Los necesito. Y los necesito todos. – acercó la caja un poco más - Necesito lo que hay aquí dentro. Ábrela.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio mientras seguía intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

\- El anillo de Akatsuki de mi hermano.


	8. Sasuke

\- ¿El anillo de Itachi? – Naruto estaba confuso.

\- Oh, el joven Itachi. Ese querido niño. - Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. - Tranquilo. Siento cierta admiración por tu hermano. Después de todo, se resistió y le cortó un brazo a esa horrible serpiente…

\- Orochimaru - susurró Naruto.

\- Niño, - En un segundo, estaba delante de Naruto – no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre. - Dicho esto, le propinó una bofetada que tumbó al rubio de vuelta en el sofá. Sasuke se movió, apareciendo detrás de ella, con la katana apretada sobre su cuello. En décimas de segundo, estaba amenazado por los ninjas que había notado al entrar en la sala. Naruto intentaba volver a sentarse en el sofá, con la cara roja allí donde había recibido el golpe, y los surcos hechos anteriormente volvían a estar abiertos, dejando salir gotas de sangre. Sasuke, con un odio infinito reflejado en su mirada carmesí, con su katana en el cuello de Akao, que ahora sonreía maliciosamente. A su alrededor, diez ninjas con multitud de armas y las manos formando sellos.

\- Baja el arma, Uchiha.

Sasuke no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Su cerebro pensaba con rapidez pensando en sus opciones. No le importaba que esos ninjas se abalanzaran sobre él, pero le preocupaba el rubio. Sin duda lo atacarían a él y el chico no podría defenderse por sí mismo, no ahora. Bajó el arma lentamente, sin apartar la vista de Akao. Esta se dio la vuelta y volvió a sujetar la caja frente a sus ojos.

\- Ábrela. - Los ninjas volvieron a sus puestos entre las sombras, pendientes de los movimientos del portador del sharingan.

\- ¿Qué poder tienen esos anillos?

\- Tú sólo ábrela. El resto solo tendrás que observarlo. Os dejaré vivir para verlo.

El chico miró al rubio, que se encontraba medio incorporado en el sofá. Esos anillos juntos le darían un poder enorme. Y desconocido. Dirigió sus ojos hacia las manos de Akao. Vio que solo un dedo estaba vacío, lo que significaba que solo le faltaba el de su hermano. Si abría esa caja, podría ser la ruina, el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocían. Era arriesgarse a perder el mundo o a Naruto. Sus ojos centellearon rojos activando el magenkyo sharingan.

\- Sasuke, no – la voz de Naruto surgió en un leve murmullo.

La caja crujió y se abrió, dejando frente a sus ojos el preciado objeto que guardaba de su hermano. La única pertenencia suya que conservaba.

\- Oh, es maravilloso. – la mujer agarró el anillo, colocándolo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. - Ahora ya está completo. - Akao giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la sala. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sasuke? No deberías haberlo hecho.

\- Lo he hecho por ti, idiota. Te hubiera matado.

\- Ahora puede que muramos todos… - los ojos azules se dirigieron a la pelirroja.

\- No lo haremos – Sasuke agarró la cara del rubio para que lo mirara a los ojos – Solo hay que esperar que te recuperes un poco, y juntos, tú y yo, podemos acabar con ella.

\- Tienes razón – la confianza se vio en sus ojos azules, provocando un suspiro interno de alivio en el moreno – Gracias, aunque has sido un idiota.

\- Cállate, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

\- Sin duda. - Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de los chicos.

\- Que conmovedor. Pero os advierto que no os será posible vencerme. – se dio la vuelta y los miró fijamente. – Y esos compañeros vuestros no llegarán hasta aquí. – soltó una carcajada y se giró, dándoles la espalda de nuevo.

Los chicos analizaron rápidamente la situación. Había once enemigos en la sala, y Naruto no estaba en buenas condiciones para luchar. La mejor opción sería atacar a los que la protegían para no tener obstáculos. Se miraron y entendieron que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

\- Ve – susurró Naruto fingiendo estar más débil de lo que estaba.

Akao seguía al final de aquella sala, en medio de las sombras, de espaldas a ellos, murmurando algo inteligible. El chico formó unos sellos con la mano, y un destello violeta se percibió entre su pelo. Los ninjas leyeron las intenciones del muchacho y se interpusieron en el camino que llevaba a Akao. Lo que no sabían era que contaba con ello. Aprovechó que sabía hacia donde se moverían para atacarlos. Definitivamente eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente. Una combinación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y genjutsu le dio la victoria en unos minutos. Solo quedaba Akao. Esta se dio la vuelta cuando su invitado acababa con el último de sus esbirros. Los dos chicos vieron como un rayo de tantos colores como existen salía de las manos de la mujer. Los anillos brillaban cada uno de su color, juntándose y formando un negro extraño. Al desaparecer la luz, los anillos no estaban, se habían transformado en dos brazaletes con las joyas de los anillos incrustadas alrededor. La pelirroja sonrió, victoriosa. Sasuke estaba alerta, con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana, sharingan y rinnengan activados. Naruto seguía actuando más enfermizo de lo que estaba, apenas incorporado para mirar por encima del sofá lo que pasaba. Intentaba reponerse lo antes posible para poder atacar por sorpresa cuando pudiera.

Una mano se levantó en el aire, haciendo titilar la luz en uno de los brazaletes, y de ella se elevó una pequeña bola de fuego. Ese fuego se extinguió con una ráfaga de viento que provenía de la otra mano, quedando solo una bola de aire revuelta. Ese aire se convirtió en agua que empezó a girar sobre sí misma, llegando a una velocidad vertiginosa. De la mano contraria surgieron rayos que se confundían con el agua hasta hacerla desaparecer. Los rayos se retorcían entre si mientras cambiaban de color hasta convertirse en tierra. Los cinco elementos. Sin sellos. Una mirada fugaz de estupefacción se cruzó entre los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke. Pero aquello no era todo. Rápidamente la tierra se convirtió en hierba, luego en madera, luego en roca, en cristal, en diamante que luego se desintegró en lava, convirtiéndose en chakra rojo y azul. Cerró las manos, haciendo desaparecer todo. Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor.

\- Os dije que os dejaría vivir para verlo. - Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, que ninguno de los dos chicos escuchó. Sus cabezas intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de ver. A Sasuke se le bloqueó la mente, pensando en si realmente había tomado una buena decisión. Una pequeña burbuja de miedo se empezó a instalar en su cuerpo, temiendo por la vida de su amigo y por la suya propia. - Ahora que ya lo habéis visto, no tengo porqué dejaros vivir más.

Esa frase quedó perdida en el aire mientras un relámpago de diamante se dirigía hacia Sasuke. Tenía una rapidez increíble, y él se sentía congelado en el sitio. Debería arrepentirse de haber abierto la caja, pero no era así, lo había hecho por Naruto. Ese ataque estaba muy cerca ya, pero era incapaz de moverse. Que irónico que fuera a morir así. Dirigió su última mirada hacia el sofá para ver por última vez esos ojos azules que tanto apreciaba, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, el chico estaba parado delante de él. Vio esos ojos azules abiertos, enormes, expresando gratitud, rivalidad, amistad, amor. Y pedían perdón.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – desde la puerta los llamaban sus compañeros mientras los chicos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Unos ojos azules sonrientes frente unos ojos horrorizados.

El rayo impactó en la espalda de Naruto, atravesando su cuerpo en multitud de sitios con sus afiladas puntas de diamante. Cuando el rayo desapareció, el chico cayó sobre el cuerpo estupefacto del Uchiha.

\- Na… Naruto – susurró Sasuke aun en trance por lo que acaba de pasar. El peso del chico lo hizo reaccionar y lo agarró contra su cuerpo mientras se dejaban caer al suelo- ¡NARUTO!

La escena y el posterior grito del moreno, heló la sangre de los presentes, exceptuando a Akao. Esta se disponía a atacar de nuevo, pero fue interceptada. Algunos de sus compañeros sí habían podido llegar, aunque se veía que habían tenido problemas de camino.

\- Naruto. ¡Naruto! – el chico intentaba hacer reaccionar al rubio. Este abrió los ojos y lo miró con una cara de sufrimiento que viviría por siempre en la cabeza del moreno. – ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, idiota?

\- No tengo suficientes fuerzas como… - tomó aire para poder continuar – como para poder apartarte. Nos habría dado a los dos.

\- No tenías que salvarme. No tenías que hacerlo, maldita sea, Naruto. – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

\- Soy un egoísta. No podía permitirme verte morir. – hizo una pequeña pausa – No podía quedarme solo de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, Naruto.

\- Yo soy quien lo siente. - el rubio pasó una mano por la cara del moreno, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. – Ahora soy yo quien te está dejando solo. - las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos azules. – Sasuke, yo… no podría vivir sin ti.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí puedo vivir sin ti? – respondió Sasuke, pero el chico ya no estaba consciente. Sasuke notó como alguien llegaba junto ellos. El equipo médico estaba allí, preparados para atender al rubio. Sakura arrastró al Uchiha, alejándolo de Naruto para dejar espacio.

\- Naruto… – El chico se resistía.

\- Sasuke, cálmate. Deja que veamos si podemos hacer algo – pudo ver como Sakura se aguantaba las lágrimas. Se quedó sentado en el suelo, cerca de ellos, mirando todo lo que hacían. Naruto volvió en sí unos segundos, profirió un grito ensordecedor cuando le empezaron a limpiar las esquirlas de las heridas y se desmayó de nuevo. Estaba inconsciente, pero seguía teniendo una cara de sufrimiento que impedía a Sasuke moverse de allí. Había visto a Sakura ponerle un sedante, pero aún no le hacía efecto. Continuó allí, expectante, hasta que la cara de Naruto se relajó.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- No lo sé – respondió Sakura. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas mientras trataba las heridas. Sasuke se levantó del suelo, dolido, furioso, buscando con la mirada a aquella pelirroja. Los pocos compañeros que habían podido llegar hasta allí estaban reunidos en un punto, ya con múltiples heridas y la ropa rasgada. Se dirigió hacia allí.

\- No te confíes. Esta mujer no es nada fácil. – Le advirtió alguien, pero no se molestó en comprobar quién era.

En ese momento, un ataque igual que el anterior fue directo hacia él. Pero esta vez estaba más lejos y concentrado, por lo que le dio tiempo a apartarse y aprovechar la posición de la mujer para atacarla con su katana. Un brazo cayó al suelo. Un grito de irritación y dolor flotó en la habitación mientras Akao miraba el vacío más allá de su muñón ensangrentado.

Sakura estaba sudando. Luchaba por controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras usaba su chakra para cerrar las heridas de Naruto. Habían tenido suerte de haber llegado justo en el momento del ataque, pero no sabía si sería suficiente. Los demás integrantes del equipo médico también ayudaban, prestado chakra para regenerar las zonas rasgadas y sacando las esquirlas de diamante de los músculos. La chica rezaba por lograr salvarlo, no podría superar ver a Naruto morir así. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Ella podía salvarlo, llevaba años estudiando y era buena en ello. Dio varias indicaciones al equipo para ser más eficientes, debían darse prisa, podía oír con claridad que a sus compañeros les estaba resultando duro luchar contra aquella mujer.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia Akao, aprovechando la falta del brazo, intentando atacar por allí, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando notó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Dio un salto para apartarse y miró a la mujer, desorientado. Abrió bien los ojos, sin creer lo que veía. Akao volvía a tener los dos brazos. Se llevó la mano a la boca, limpiando la sangre que había brotado de su labio roto. Al fijarse bien, pudo ver que el brazo resurgido era irregular, mal hecho, pero allí estaba. Esta se agachó y recogió el brazalete del brazo caído y se lo puso en el nuevo. El moreno maldijo por lo bajo, apretando la mandíbula.

\- Estúpido Uchiha.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

\- No me das miedo. Ni tú, ni esta patética panda – dijo mientras movía los brazos abarcando a los demás ninjas – y mucho menos ese rubito. – concluyó señalando con la mandíbula hacia el susodicho.

Los ojos del moreno se convirtieron en unas finas rendijas. Poco a poco, todo a su alrededor fue siendo tragado por la oscuridad más absoluta. En aquel espacio no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Sus destellantes ojos rodeados de una pálida piel y un pelo tan oscuro que se confundía con el entorno, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, en una cara encuadrada por una mata de pelo rojo como la sangre; era todo lo que se percibía. Allí estaban ellos dos, solos, mirándose fijamente. Akao levantó la cabeza, dejando ver que no le temía en absoluto.

\- Si este lugar sigue en pie es porque él está aquí. – respondió el Uchiha.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por él. Sé el daño que le he hecho, no sobrevivirá.

El cuerpo del moreno empezó a irradiar luz, una luz morada, que destelleaba de un color negruzco. En cuestión de segundos, y con un ruido ensordecedor, Susanoo se alzaba a su espada, portando su arco y sonriendo fríamente. Este movió su gigante cuerpo y echó una mano atrás, donde apareció una flecha negra. La flecha fue colocada en el arco con la destreza de un profesional, mientras las dos personas inmersas en ese mundo no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, desafiantes. Un silbido rompió el silencio y la flecha fue lanzada directamente hacia Akao, que no movió ni un solo músculo para esquivarla. Simplemente levantó sus manos y creó un escudo. La flecha consiguió clavarse en este, pero no lo atravesó. El chico aprovechó la distracción para salir de su armadura y aparecer detrás de ella, haciendo impacto en su espalda con un chidori negro. Susanoo se deshizo y la mujer salió despedida unos metros. Se incorporó, mirando al chico con odio.

\- Mocoso de mierda. ¡Te mataré!

\- Quiero ver cómo lo intentas. – desafió el moreno levantando la barbilla, provocándola.

Una risa de superioridad escapó de la garganta de la pelirroja, que se abalanzó hacia Sasuke. Mientras, sus compañeros se tensaban, atentos a la batalla. Debían observar con detalle los movimientos de la mujer para buscar un punto débil. Sasuke interceptó el ataque de Akao, que lo atacaba de manera rápida y feroz. Intentaba arremeter contra él con fuerza bruta.

\- No te recomiendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Voy armado. – dijo mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

\- Ese juguetito no te valdrá de nada.

\- Ah, ¿no?

Sasuke atacó con la katana, yendo directamente a por puntos vitales. La mujer era hábil y esquivaba los ataques. Alcanzó a cortarle una mejilla y del corte salió un grueso hilo de sangre.

\- Maldito, acabaré contigo. No pienso permitir que te entrometas en mis asuntos. – soltó furiosa mientras lanzaba un ataque detrás de otro. – ¡No lo permitiré! Y menos siendo tú, un Uchiha, un esclavo de esa horrible serpiente… - Su discurso se vio interrumpido al tener la katana de Sasuke en horizontal pegada a las comisuras de su boca entreabierta.

\- ¿A quién llamas esclavo? – su brazo se movió con fuerza para acabar con esa mujer, pero ella se movió rápidamente, apartándose en el momento justo. Akao dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Eres un monstruo.

\- Soy un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no toleramos que hagan daño a las personas que queremos. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Querer? Si eres tan estúpido como para querer a alguien es que eres débil.

\- ¿Yo te parezco débil?

\- Lo eres si amas – dijo la mujer mientras su cara volvía a transformarse en odio – Yo quise a alguien una vez… Pero por culpa de ese sentimiento, acabé siendo utilizada, acabé en manos de ese horrible hombre… – su cara volvió a coger un tono demente – Tú eres un chiquillo. Tú no sabes lo que es perder lo que más quieres.

\- Eso es lo que único que he sabido hasta ahora.

\- Sé lo de tu clan, sé lo de tu familia… - Sasuke la miró amenazante – Pero no sabes lo que es perder lo que te completa.

Sasuke se movió a tal velocidad que la mujer apenas pudo reaccionar. Una patada en su estómago la envió lejos, pero esta recuperó el control y aterrizó de pie, buscando con la mirada su objetivo. Este apareció delante de su cara, a escasos centímetros, con la katana entre ellos, el filo delante de sus ojos.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me has quitado. – dijo justo antes de atacar, pero la mujer ya no se encontraba allí. Escuchó una voz detrás de él.

\- Así que por eso has abierto la caja sin que tuviera que pedírtelo demasiado… - el chico se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como esta dirigía la mirada hacia Naruto. – No haces más que darme la razón.

Sasuke quiso destruir la sonrisa en los labios de aquella mujer. Arremetió con toda la fuerza acumulada en una pierna contra su cara. Akao soportó el impacto y agarró al chico de la pierna, quemándole con el fuego que salía de sus manos. El chico soltó un grito y fue lanzado lejos, chocándose con la pared. Mientras se incorporaba, la mujer ya estaba allí.

\- Ahora que lo has perdido, por fin podrás hacerte fuerte. Únete a mí y… - no pudo acabar la frase, Sasuke levantó rápidamente su katana.

\- Él es quien me hace fuerte – la mujer lo miró, furiosa, desconcertada, mientras se agarraba lo que le quedaba de brazo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una patada que la hizo volar. Esta vez, Sasuke recogió el brazalete antes de que esta pudiera hacerlo. Vio como Akao se levantaba; era dura. Lanzó un Amaterasu, rodeándola. Akao miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras el Uchiha notaba la sangre brotar de su ojo derecho.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! – gritaba la mujer desde el círculo de fuego negro - ¡Él no te hace fuerte! ¡Eres fuerte porque estás actuando por venganza, antes solo te rendiste!

\- Soy fuerte porque estoy actuando por él, para protegerlos a todos tal y como él hubiera hecho, tal y como hubiera querido que hiciera. – sus ojos llameaban. Se disponía a acabar con ella de una vez por todas cuando esta levantó el suelo a sus pies y abrió un agujero en el techo para escapar. Se preparaba para seguirla cuando escuchó como lo llamaban.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura lo llamaba a lo lejos. – Naruto… - El Uchiha no supo descifrar el tono de la voz. Dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de médicos y vio que Naruto seguía inmóvil. Apretó los dientes, mirando hacia el agujero que aquella mujer había abierto en el techo de la cueva.

\- ¡¿Está…!?

\- ¡¡Está… - la chica hizo una pausa enjugándose las lágrimas y el sudor de la cara - está estable!!

El chico reprimió las lágrimas que gritaban por salir de sus ojos. Lanzó el brazalete hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, uno de los cuales lo cogió al vuelo, y salió corriendo por la salida de Akao. Escuchó como gritaban su nombre. Apretó la mandíbula hasta oírla crujir. Otra vez dejaba a Naruto atrás, pero no podía dejarla escapar.


	9. Te lo prometo

Naruto abrió sus ojos despacio, una sombra enorme le caía encima. Se incorporó como pudo, notando como dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Enfocó su mirada hacia la figura junto a él.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Kurama?

\- Hola, chico.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

El chico se intentó levantar, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo debía estar realmente débil. Recordó lo que había pasado.

\- Tengo que despertar – dijo y el zorro lo miró burlón. – Tengo que sobrevivir.

\- ¿Por ese Uchiha? Nah, estará bien solo.

\- No, no lo estará. Y no quiero que esté solo, quiero estar con él. Le prometí que nunca lo dejaría solo.

\- Cuéntame algo que no sepa, mocoso.

\- Si sabes lo que siento, debes ayudarme a sobrevivir. – los ojos azules brillaban esperanzados.

\- Ya lo estoy haciendo – Naruto sonrió agradecido – pero no lo hago por ti. Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí. Esta es mi casa, ¿vale? Además, si salgo de aquí, habrá gente que vendrá a por mí, y ya estoy cansado de eso.

Naruto sonrió, lo conocía bien.

\- Gracias, Kurama. Por la razón que sea, me estás ayudando.

\- Solo no te acostumbres, enano. No pienses que estaré salvándote el culo cada vez que te metas en problemas.

Naruto sonrió y se recostó, concentrándose en recuperarse. Kurama se encontraba junto a él, reuniendo todo su chakra para ayudar a reparar el cuerpo del chico. La calma duró más de lo que se esperaba, pero ahí estaba su recipiente, caminando impacientemente de un lado al otro, murmurando mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pasando, en como estarían sus amigos.

\- Oye, Kurama. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están todos bien?

\- Puedo oír a tu amiguito provocando a esa mujer, por lo demás, no oigo que nada vaya mal.

\- Sasuke… Espero que no acabe herido.

\- Aquí el único que está herido eres tú, mocoso. Ah, de verdad… Estate quieto y callado un minuto, necesito concentrarme.

\- Está bien – refunfuñó el joven arrugando los labios y dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo, quedando sentado.

Un bufido salió del hocico del kyubi, que cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse.

Naruto abrió los ojos, esta vez en el mundo exterior. Se incorporó y acto seguido volvió a caer donde había estado. Le dolía todo.

\- Sasuke – murmuró - ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Está bien? ¿Están todos bien?

Sakura se encontraba a su lado. Había algo en sus ojos que indicaba que pasaba algo, pero de su boca solo salió un “están bien, tú descansa”, y eso fue todo lo que pudo advertir antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, días después. Ya no se encontraba en aquella cueva. Se incorporó de golpe y lo lamentó, notando como un dolor punzante se centraba en diversas zonas de su cuerpo. Estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Intentó levantarse, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. En una mesita junto a su cama había un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito. Lo recogió rápidamente al reconocer la caligrafía.

Sakura entró en la habitación de Naruto para comprobar su estado y se encontró la cama vacía. Vio que el sobre que había dejado allí un par de días atrás estaba sobre la cama, vacío.

Naruto corría, aguantándose el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, a través de la villa. Había parado en la recepción del hospital a preguntar. Había obtenido una negativa. Ahora corría por la calle. Corría hacia un punto en concreto. Al llegar, aporreó la puerta sin ninguna respuesta. Se desplazó alrededor de la casa mirando por todas las ventanas, pero allí no había nadie. Corrió de vuelta por donde había ido, desviándose hacia su piso. Allí tampoco había nadie. Una hora después fue encontrado, hecho trizas, por su antigua compañera de equipo.

\- Se ha ido. – susurró. - No ha vuelto.

Sakura lo llevó de vuelta al hospital, mientras intentaba sin éxito hablar con él. Le recomendó quedarse un día más, pero el chico solo recogió sus cosas y se fue. Sakura pudo ver como se iba, despacio, con la cabeza baja, sus cosas en una mano y el contenido del sobre en la otra. Naruto llegó a su casa y se sentó en su cama. Se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando calmar su ansiedad. El papel que había tenido agarrado desde que lo había leído se arrugó contra su cara. Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Sakura, explicándole lo que había pasado en aquella cueva mientras él había estado debatiéndose con la muerte. Akao había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, así como Sasuke. Habían destinado a todos los que quedaban en condiciones a la búsqueda de cualquier pista mientras unos pocos volvían a la aldea cargando con los heridos, entre ellos Naruto, y uno de los brazaletes. Los refuerzos habían llegado y nadie había encontrado nada que indicara dónde se encontraban. No habían cesado la búsqueda, pero no tenían nada. Los subordinados que tenían encarcelados no sabían dónde podría estar. Estaban en blanco. El chico se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con la nota pegada al pecho, la mirada perdida. El día llegó a su fin y la soledad volvió a cubrirlo todo. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron por su cuello, mientras el cansancio hacía mella y lo dormía. Despertó tan solo un par de horas después, gritando. Se agarró el pecho, intentando calmar el terror que sentía. Seguía teniendo la nota agarrada contra él, la única señal de vida de Sasuke después de haberse ido solo detrás de esa mujer. La separó de su cuerpo y volvió a leer su contenido. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había leído aquellas palabras.

“Prométeme que no vendrás. Necesito solucionar esto por mi cuenta. Necesito probar algo y necesito hacerlo solo. Si de verdad te importo, déjame ir.”

Se había vuelto a ir. Había vuelto a dejarlo atrás. El dolor había vuelto a él como una avalancha y no era capaz de salir de ella. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su armario. Recogió la camiseta de su amigo, y acarició el logo que había en su espalda. La estrechó contra su cuerpo unos momentos antes de ponérsela. Salió de casa. Era tarde y las calles estaban vacías. Caminó sin rumbo, mirando sus pies, hasta que vio que se había dirigido a casa de Sasuke. Volvió a llamar a la puerta. Volvió a mirar por las ventanas y se quedó plantado delante de la que daba a su habitación. Echó una mano a la ventana y vio que esta se abría. Se introdujo dentro y se quedó mirando el recuerdo de la última noche que pasaron allí. “Si de verdad te importo, déjame ir”. Se dobló sobre sí mismo. Quería creer que todo saldría bien, que volvería a su lado, pero… se había ido solo a enfrentar un poder que desconocían, no había ni rastro de él… y había ido… solo, sin dejar ni enviar alguna pista de dónde estaba. Quizá había sido su oportunidad para volver a irse. Cada vez que lo miraba podía ver que algo rondaba su cabeza, que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero no había tenido el coraje de preguntárselo. Lo había tenido con él tan poco tiempo… Se incorporó y se metió en la cama, notando el aroma de su huido compañero. Se tumbó, agarrando fuerte la almohada, arrugando la nota. Se quedó dormido con una mano agarrando la nota y la otra agarrando su camiseta. Se aferraba a lo que le quedaba de él.

No supo cuánto tiempo después, Naruto notó que no estaba solo. Abrió los ojos. Todo lo que había era oscuridad, interrumpida vagamente por la luna que se veía a través de la ventana. Notó un peso en la cama, en el extremo contrario. Ni siquiera se movió. Notó como se acercaban a él por debajo de las sábanas, hasta llegar a tocarlo. Un brazo lo rodeó, posándose sobre su mano, encima de su pecho. El chico dio un respingo, reconociendo esa piel, ese olor. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando notó que otro brazo aparecía por debajo de su cabeza, abrazándolo también. Suspiró, era un sueño. No quiso ahuyentarlo, así que se acurrucó con mucho cuidado contra el cuerpo ajeno y permaneció así, quieto, todo el tiempo que pudo recordar.

La luz de la mañana lo despertó. Se giró rápidamente, con la esperanza de que Sasuke realmente estuviera allí. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Se levantó y decidió que debía hacer algo para no perder la cabeza. Se dirigió a su casa, recogió su bandana, su mochila y salió hacia el despacho de Kakashi. Sabía que este no aceptaría darle una misión, pero debía intentarlo. Necesitaba salir de allí, quizá pudiera pensar en cómo encontrar a Sasuke si no sentía como la soledad lo engullía. En eso pensaba cuando se encontró con Konohamaru. El chico se dirigía a la salida de la villa, debía encargarse de una misión. Después de una rápida conversación y de un montón de escusas, Naruto consiguió que se la transfiriera.

\- Gracias, Konohamaru. Ve a avisar a Kakashi-sensei de esto. Te lo encargo.

\- Naruto nii-chan… - Pero el chico ya se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- Naruto… - Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Naruto pasó por su lado sin mirarla. Esta se giró, siguiéndolo con la mirada, y se quedó mirando el emblema en la espalda del chico mientras este se alejaba corriendo. Sonrió. – Veo que ya lo sabe.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Konohamaru, que había ido a encontrarse con ella.

\- Que Sasuke ha vuelto.

Naruto dedicó todo el día a la misión, sin pararse mucho y sin ni siquiera tratarse las heridas que había sufrido. Envió un mensaje a la aldea informando de que había cumplido la misión y pidiendo perdón por lo de Konohamaru. Alquiló una habitación en el pequeño pueblo de al lado para pasar la noche. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, pensativo. Había comprobado de primera mano lo fuerte que se había hecho Sasuke, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su seguridad. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguro que vencía a Akao y volvía sano y salvo. ¿Volvería? Intentó recordar todos los detalles que podrían indicar que había algo, que volvería junto a él. Pero también conocía su faceta huidiza, que escapaba de cierto tipo de problemas, que no sabía manejar muy bien sus emociones… Y su última pelea. Suspiró, intentando echar de su cuerpo el dolor exhalándolo. Se disponía a tumbarse para ver si dormía cuando vio una sombra moverse por los tejados, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. La siguió, con curiosidad, pero la perdió entre los árboles. Se concentró para encontrar algún rastro de chakra y se quedó sin aliento. Giró sobre sí mismo y notó un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¿Sa… suke? – murmuró casi para sí mismo.

El otro no abrió la boca, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Naruto no sabía si seguía despierto o si había caído inconsciente por el golpe y el cansancio. Siguió al moreno, llamándolo, intentando captar su atención, preguntándole si estaba bien, qué había pasado con Akao y cómo era que estaba allí. No obtuvo ni una sola respuesta. Aquello estaba empezando a molestarle. Se acercó a paso rápido y lo hizo girar hacia él agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí y luego me ignoras? - Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo y solo apretó el puño. Naruto sintió la tensión en los músculos del brazo y su preocupación aumentó. - Sasuke. – Naruto lo soltó y pasó la mano por su pelo, apartándoselo para poder ver sus ojos. Este apartó su mano con un golpe. Naruto bufó y lo agarró por el cuello de la capa con su puño – Idiota, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

\- Aquí el único idiota eres tú. – El moreno ahora lo miraba fijamente, con ojos desafiantes. Se soltó del agarre del rubio y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo contra el tronco grueso de un árbol - ¿Qué te crees que haces? Acabas de salir del hospital, ¿y te vienes a una misión tú solo? – sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche. Su cara se contrajo en una expresión de dolor que dejó mudo al rubio.

\- ¿Qué…? – empezó, pero se vio interrumpido por el Uchiha.

\- Te creía a salvo, en casa, y cuando vuelvo… – sus ojos brillaban amenazantes y con miedo al mismo tiempo – ¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado mientras venía hacia aquí? Podían haberte malherido, podías estar… - se interrumpió.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado yo? – respondió el otro, apretando las manos en los costados. – ¡Dijiste que me necesitabas, pero me dejaste tirado!

\- Naruto… - Sasuke levantó el brazo para tocarlo, pero Naruto le dio un golpe, impidiendo el contacto. El moreno frunció el ceño - Joder, Naruto, solo te pedí que no vinieras, ¡no te estaba abandonando!

\- ¿Y por qué te fuiste solo? – Sasuke recibió una mirada enfadada y un empujón - ¿A qué venía esa estúpida nota? – otro empujón. - ¿Por qué no pediste refuerzos?

\- Siento haberte dejado atrás. – contestó poniendo su mano sobre el pecho ajeno, evitando que volviera a empujarlo - No podía dejarla escapar y… necesitaba hacerlo por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió el chico, menos enfadado, pero agarrando la muñeca ajena para apartar su mano de su pecho. Sasuke hizo contacto visual con ese brazo y se soltó del agarre para agarrarlo él. Naruto pudo ver cómo inspeccionaba su piel y supo lo que estaba mirando. Apartó el brazo bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos de un negro roto, tierno y aterrador. - No… no sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que habías muerto por mí. - El chico bajó la cabeza y Naruto dejó de ver su expresión a causa del pelo azabache que cayó en cortina delante del pálido rostro.

\- No podía dejarte morir, Sasuke - El brazo del moreno se movió con la respuesta, aún enfrascado dentro de la chaqueta naranja de Naruto, para dar un fuerte golpe en el tronco del árbol, al lado de la cabeza de Naruto.

\- Joder, Naruto. – volvió a dar otro golpe.

\- Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí una vez, ¿recuerdas? – Sasuke levantó la mirada. Los ojos negros titilaban, húmedos, aunque con cierta ira en ellos. Naruto reconocía aquella mirada, aquel sentimiento, aquel dolor. Se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, entendiéndose.

\- No quiero que te veas envuelto en estas cosas por mi culpa. – susurró, mirando el brazo vendado de su amigo. Naruto pudo ver algo pasando en el interior de esos ojos negros mientras lo miraba. Tristeza. Vio como apartaba esos ojos tristes de él – Ya has perdido suficiente y ya has pasado por suficiente por mi culpa.

\- Ya te he dicho que nada de eso importa ahora.

\- A mí sí que me importa. – miró a esos ojos azules - Cuando me encontré con que te habías ido, aun estando herido… Te habías maltratado y puesto en peligro. De nuevo. Por mi culpa. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza - No dejas de salir herido. Una y otra vez. Físicamente. Emocionalmente. – Abrió los ojos, que titilaban, con la tristeza amenazando con salir. – No deberías estar conmigo, no entiendo por qué sigues dejando que te haga daño.

Un puñetazo en su cara volvió a abrirle la herida del labio. Se tambaleó, intentando mantener el equilibrio, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre de la barbilla. Vio como Naruto se abalanzaba contra él y se preparó para el impacto. Pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos enfadados y húmedos que lo miraban fijamente. Una mano lo agarraba por el cuello de la ropa para obligarlo a mirarlo.

\- Escúchame bien. Si me hieren por protegerte, que me hieran; si tengo que morir por ti, lo haré, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y si no quieres estar conmigo, no lo hagas. Pero no digas que es por mí. Creía que ya te había dicho que no puedo vivir sin ti. Nunca he podido. – lo soltó bruscamente y este cayó al suelo, todavía mirándolo. Naruto continuó hablando, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Los dos hemos salido heridos de todas las maneras posibles durante toda nuestra vida, y no es culpa nuestra. No es culpa tuya, imbécil.

Después de un par de minutos farfullando cosas mientras daba vueltas por el lugar, se acercó a Sasuke, que seguía en el suelo. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Este la aceptó y susurró un “lo siento”.

\- Más te vale sentirlo. – dijo seriamente. Cuando el otro estuvo en pie, soltó su mano, dándose la vuelta. - Y ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme. - Sasuke lo agarró y le obligó a encararlo. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- No lo haré. No te voy a volver a abandonar.

Naruto olvidó todo su enfado de un plumazo. Dio un paso hacia él. Rodeó los hombros del chico con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración. Pero eso era algo que a Sasuke no le importaba lo más mínimo en ese momento. El chico correspondió al abrazo, rodeando la cintura ajena. Unas pequeñas vibraciones sacudían al rubio, y Sasuke intentó apartarse, pero no le fue permitido. Naruto lo aferró más fuerte, si eso era posible. “¿Me lo prometes?” Sasuke lo abrazó más fuerte él también, entendiendo la situación, dejando que desahogara las lágrimas necesarias en su cuello. “Te lo prometo”. Un par de lágrimas cayeron. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta naranja que llevaba bajo la capa y la puso sobre los hombros de su amigo.

\- La he destrozado un poco…

\- Como si fuera la primera – Naruto sonrió un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con lo que quedaba de la manga de su chaqueta. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa. Levantó la mano y recogió con la punta de un dedo una pequeña gota colgada de las pestañas rubias de su compañero y continuó el trayecto hacia el cuello, donde tiró suavemente hacia él. Naruto notó una paz interior y una felicidad inmensa al notar la suave boca de Sasuke sobre el flequillo rubio esparcido por su frente.

Llegaron a Konoha de día. Naruto prestó atención a la dirección que estaban tomando y pellizcó al moreno.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- ¿Qué? Te estoy llevando a casa. – dijo acariciándose la mejilla allí donde había recibido el pellizco.

\- No. Lo prometiste.

\- No prometí estar contigo todo el tiempo. – dijo en su defensa.

\- Ni lo intentes. No me vas a apartar de ti. Sé que sigues pensando en esa estupidez y no te voy a dejar. – Naruto se cruzó de brazos - O te quedas conmigo o me llevas contigo. Tú eliges.

Sasuke suspiró y cambió el rumbo hacia el distrito Uchiha. Bajaron de su transporte improvisado y Naruto se acercó al animal.

\- Gracias, halcón-san. – dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y le acariciaba el pico. El animal restregó la cabeza contra el hombro del chico y soltó una especie de ronroneo estrangulado.

\- Le caes bien. – el Uchiha se acercó para acariciar también al animal. – Gracias. – Cuando el animal desapareció, los chicos entraron en la casa. El moreno se deshizo de su capa y armas.

\- Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

\- Gracias. - Se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación, solo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Se dejó caer bocabajo en la suave y cómoda cama de Sasuke. Ni siquiera fue consciente de quedarse dormido.


	10. Trato

Naruto parpadeó. Se estiró cual gato y su cuerpo chocó con algo bajo las sábanas. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dirigió una amplia sonrisa hacia la persona que sabía que encontraría allí.

\- Al final va a resultar cierto que te gusta ver a la gente dormir.

\- Dobe. - Sasuke se encontraba en la misma cama, bajo las sábanas, recostado contra el cabecero. La sonrisa del rubio no podía ser más ancha.

\- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

\- Algo más de un día.

\- ¿Un día? ¿Y has estado ahí todo el rato, mirándome?

\- Claro que no, usuratonkachi. Esta mañana me he pasado por tu piso para ver si todo estaba en orden y te he traído algunas cosas. – dijo señalando una mochila apoyada contra la pared, los ojos de Naruto brillaron - Además, he tenido una pequeña riña con el Hokage.

\- ¿Con Kakashi-sensei? – el chico se inclinó para mirarlo y el moreno asintió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Serás… ¿Por qué asumes que ha sido culpa mía?

\- Porque Kakashi-sensei no discute contigo por tonterías.

\- He discutido con él por haberte dejado ir a una misión, tú solo, estando como estabas. – Naruto lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose culpable. – Pero ya me han dicho lo que ha pasado.

\- Yo… No quería estar aquí solo. – se sentó en la cama con las piernas recogidas y se las abrazó.

\- ¡¿Preferías ir a ponerte en peligro?! – había levantado un poco la voz y Naruto lo miró, enfadado.

\- ¡Tú te fuiste solo! - Sasuke no pudo reprocharle nada ante aquello. ~~~~

\- Ya te he dicho que necesitaba hacerlo por mí mismo. Necesitaba probarle algo a esa mujer y probármelo a mí mismo. – Naruto lo miró atentamente, preguntando sin preguntar. - Ahora lo importante es que la he vencido. – evitó el Uchiha - Y he recuperado esto – Naruto vio el anillo de Itachi relucir en su mano. – Por esto he discutido con Kakashi. No me permitía quedármelo.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Cuando le quité el otro brazalete y quedó inconsciente, el flujo de chakra que estaba atado a ellos se detuvo. Los anillos volvieron a aparecer y me lo quedé. – Naruto lo miraba pensativo y cuando acabó, este asintió.

\- Entiendo por qué no quiere que te lo quedes, pero ¿qué harían con ellos?

\- Quieren destruirlos.

\- ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso así sin más!

\- Lo saben. Están buscando información sobre ellos para averiguar si supone algún riesgo intentarlo. – el chico centró la mirada en el pequeño objeto - La he traído conmigo; la van a interrogar.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo por ahora? – el moreno negó. – Si pueden destruirlos, no tendría sentido que te impidieran quedarte con ese.

\- Dicen que puede que tengan características individuales. He intentado hacer algo con él puesto, pero no sucede nada. – el chico le daba vueltas al objeto con sus dedos - Creo que es inútil de por sí, solo una identificación dentro de Akatsuki.

\- Pero si resulta que sí que tiene poder… - el rubio se movió para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé. No quiero deshacerme de él. Es… importante para mí. – levantó los ojos del pequeño objeto y los centró en el otro chico. - Pero es probable que te atormenten a ti para convencerme a mí de entregarlo.

\- No me importa, Itachi es importante para mí también. Si quieres quedártelo, quédatelo, te ayudaré a conservarlo.

\- Gracias, Naruto. – el aludido le sonrió, segundos antes de que sus tripas rugieran de manera ensordecedora. Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada, dejando a Naruto maravillado. – Iré a hacerte algo de comer, antes de que tu cuerpo nos deje sordos a ambos. - El moreno se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, no sin antes escuchar a Naruto gritarle que debía reírse más.

\- Ah, estoy lleno, estoy lleno. – dijo el chico Uzumaki palmeándose la barriga. – Gracias, Sasuke, estaba todo delicioso.

Se levantó de la mesa, recogió la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sasuke vio a Naruto lavar mientras canturreaba una canción. Lo dejó allí y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, donde recogió la mochila que había cogido del piso de Naruto esa mañana y la llevó hasta el baño. De nuevo en su cuarto, recogió su capa y se dirigió hacia la entrada, listo para salir.

\- Naruto, tienes tus cosas en el baño. Volveré en unas horas.

Naruto corrió hacia la entrada y vio al chico calzándose.

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

\- No es nada oficial. – dijo quitándole importancia - Me pasaré para avisarles de que has despertado y que estás bien. Fijaré una hora para mañana, nos informarán de lo que hayan averiguado.

\- Sasuke, esto no puede esperar a mañana.

El Uchiha se quedó callado un momento, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

\- Está bien – concluyó – Cuando estés listo ve a avisar a Kakashi y nos vemos allí en unas dos horas.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- Tengo cosas personales que hacer. – Salió por la puerta y la cerró antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle nada más.

Una hora después Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi. Después de la riña con la que contaba y de pedir perdón una docena de veces, Naruto pudo oír como su antiguo maestro suspiraba.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Muy bien, como nuevo. Sasuke vendrá en una hora, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

\- Quizás deberías acercarte al hospital. Aún no has pasado por allí, ¿verdad? – el aludido se revolvió el pelo de la nuca - Además, Sakura ha estado preocupada por ti, deberías ir a verla.

\- Está bien, pero estaré aquí en una hora y empezamos con ello de inmediato.

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo el mayor agitando la mano para que se fuera. Naruto salió como una ráfaga de aire y se fue directo hacia el hospital. Al llegar preguntó en la recepción por Sakura.

\- Lo siento, Haruno-san está ahora mismo con un paciente. Lo avisaré cuando acabe. – le contestó uno de los recepcionistas.

\- Está bien, esperaré aquí.

Naruto se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala. Fue dirigiendo miradas de reojo al recepcionista, y cuando vio que este estaba ocupado, se fue de allí en busca de su amiga. Buscó la puerta de su consulta y se acercó, dispuesto a meterle prisa a quien fuera que estuviera dentro. Su mano se quedó paralizada en el pomo al reconocer la voz que provenía del interior. Las voces se acercaban a la puerta, y esta se abrió.

\- Pásate otra vez en cuanto puedas, ¿vale? - decía Sakura mientras salía, acompañando a una figura oscura.

\- Está bien, solo… recuerda nuestro trato.

\- Sí, sí, no decirle nada a Naruto.

Naruto se apretó más contra la pared detrás de la que se había refugiado, escondiendo su chakra. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en la consulta de Sakura, y por qué él no debía saberlo? El chico esperó a que el Uchiha estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y salió de su escondite al encuentro de la médica.

\- Sakura-chan, he venido para una revisión. ¿Te viene bien? – dijo apareciendo por el pasillo como si nada, antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta.

\- Ah, hola, Naruto. Pasa, tengo un rato libre ahora. – la chica abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar y le pegó una pequeña colleja - Olvida el “chan” de una vez.

Naruto se disculpó agachando levemente a cabeza. Se adentró más en la sala y se quitó la chaqueta negra que Sasuke había rescatado de su armario. Recibió también una pequeña bronca de su amiga, aunque no fue dura con él.

\- ¿Y qué tal has estado?

\- Durmiendo.

\- Eso es bueno, necesitabas reponerte. ¿Y ahora te encuentras bien?

\- Estupendamente – contestó el chico saltando sobre la camilla. – Pero Kakashi-sensei me ha obligado a venir.

El rubio se tumbó y dejó a Sakura hacer su trabajo. Era extraño sentir un chakra por sus entrañas que no fuese el suyo y sin razón para hacerlo, ya que ya no estaba herido. Unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para la joven médica, que concluyó dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Naruto, indicándole que se podía levantar.

\- Parece que todo está en orden. Y supongo que esas cicatrices en tu piel acabarán desapareciendo. – el chico asintió, nunca permanecían demasiado tiempo - Te haré un análisis de sangre, ya que has venido.

Naruto se levantó y se sentó delante de la mesa, estirando el brazo y ofreciéndole su sangre a su amiga. Mientras esta preparaba los materiales para hacer el análisis, Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al porqué de que Sasuke hubiera ido ahí sin decirle nada. La chica se acercó con la aguja, dispuesta a pinchar al distraído rubio.

\- ¿Qué hacía Sasuke aquí? – la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la chica, que clavó la aguja en el brazo moreno sin el menor cuidado. – ¡AY! ¿Podrías ser menos brusca?

\- Lo siento, Naruto. Me has sorprendido.

\- Bueno, tú me has atravesado una vena de un lado al otro.

\- En serio, lo siento. – la chica lo miró – Naruto, no… no creo que deba ser yo quién te conteste a eso. Háblalo con él.

\- Ay, no. No me digas que es algo súper serio y no me lo queréis decir.

\- No es eso. Es solo que… no tengo derecho a hablar de eso si él no quiere que lo haga.

\- Está bien, solo acaba y dime que todo está bien para que Kakashi-sensei me deje tranquilo.

\- Sí, sí… - Sakura retiró la aguja y le puso un poco de algodón en su lugar. – Ahora espera aquí mientras llevo esto a analizar. Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero sé paciente, por favor.

El chico solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta. De todos modos, no le valdría de nada irse de allí sin el diagnóstico. La chica salió, y el rubio se levantó a fisgonear por la sala, tirando el algodón en una pequeña papelera. Dos segundos después de haber despegado su trasero de la silla, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

\- Creo que es mejor que esperes fuera.

Sakura lo mandó salir y cerró su consulta con llave. Naruto maldijo para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde unos ojos lo reprocharon en la distancia. Naruto le sonrió al recepcionista, en modo de disculpa. Cogió una revista de una pequeña mesa. Se sentó y se dedicó a pasar las hojas, aburrido, solo mirando las fotos. Llegó a una página de anuncios de venta y alquiler de casas y un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Iba a seguir pasando cada noche con Sasuke? Después de todo, este le había llevado algunas de sus cosas. Sonrió amargamente. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero si lo fuera… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su amiga, que llegó con un papel en las manos.

\- Parece que todo está perfecto, – Sakura le tendió unos papeles – dale esto al Hokage.

El rubio cogió los papeles, sin ni si quiera mirarlos.

\- Gracias, Sakura-cha… Sakura – se corrigió rápidamente. La aludida le sonrió con aprobación. – Me voy ya.

\- Hasta luego. Saluda a Kakashi-sensei de mi parte.

Naruto salió por la puerta como un rayo después de asegurarle a su amiga que lo haría.

Un toque en la puerta del despacho del Hokage, una invitación a pasar dentro y la puerta se abrió. Una puntiaguda cabeza negra se asomó, seguida de una expresión calmada. Dentro del despacho, Sasuke se encontró con Naruto entregándole unos papeles al Hokage. Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Muy bien, Naruto. Veo que estás perfectamente. Mandaré a alguien a avisar al personal en el edificio de inteligencia para que la tengan lista para el interrogatorio cuanto antes. - Los chicos se quedaron allí de pie. Kakashi los miró a ambos repetidas veces y acabó por sacudir una mano en dirección a la puerta. - Marchaos, ya os avisarán.

Ambos salieron del despacho y subieron a la azotea. El día estaba soleado, pero corría una refrescante brisa. Sasuke se apoyó contra la barandilla, mirando la villa desde la altura. Naruto lo miró y se mordió la cara interna del labio.

\- Sasuke… - apenas susurró.

El moreno no hizo ninguna señal de haberlo oído, y el chico se dejó caer en el suelo, acostado sobre su espalda, con brazos y piernas extendidos. Miró las nubes pasar, pensando en si debía hablar de ello o no. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, siempre era difícil tratar con el Uchiha, no creía que se lo dijera así a la primera, y no tenía ganas de discutir antes del interrogatorio. El silencio los rodeó a los dos. Naruto abrió los ojos y cerró sus extremidades superiores al notar una sombra acercándose. Vio las ropas negras de su amigo descender sobre él, y lo contempló sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que una de sus rodillas rozaba uno de sus brazos morenos.

\- Veo que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar. – Sasuke hablaba con los ojos negros fijos en el horizonte. – Suéltalo.

Naruto se incorporó, sentándose de la misma manera que su amigo, a su lado. Los dos miraban hacia el mismo punto perdido en el horizonte mientras el sol caía sobre ellos.

\- Te he visto hoy en la consulta de Sakura-chan. - Un pequeñísimo suspiro escapó de los labios finos del moreno. – No necesito que me lo digas, solo quiero saber si tengo que preocuparme. - El otro se quedó en silencio tanto rato que el rubio temió lo peor. Por fin, Sasuke se giró hacia él y Naruto pudo volver a respirar cuando vio que estaba sonriendo levemente.

\- No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

\- Menos mal – suspiró el otro. Acto seguido lo empujó, regañándole – No tardes tanto en responder, teme. – el otro soltó una pequeña carcajada, disculpándose.

\- Parece que he estado haciendo eso últimamente. Preocupándote, digo.

\- Más que últimamente, diría yo. – soltó una risotada - Me haces esto a propósito, eh, teme.

\- Claro, es a lo que dedico mis días, a pensar en cómo joderle la vida a Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Eh, más te vale que eso sea sarcasmo – dijo señalándolo. El otro le dedicó una mueca. Naruto suspiró con una sonrisa y apartó los ojos de él. Tener a Sasuke de vuelta era…

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que enfrentarme a Akao yo solo? – Naruto lo miró, sorprendido ante el comentario.

\- Ahá. ¿Me vas a contar por qué?

Sasuke asintió y miró un momento a esos ojos azules. Se le hizo un nudo en garganta. Se levantó y volvió a acercarse a la barandilla. Buscó por dónde empezar y decidió empezar por el principio de todo.

\- Años atrás me convencieron de que estar a tu lado me hacía débil y decidí dejarte e intentar destruir lo que teníamos. - El rubio lo miraba fijamente desde donde se encontraba sentado, confuso. - Pero después… tú me demostraste que eras más fuerte gracias a los vínculos que habías creado. Incluso el nuestro. – soltó una pequeña risa triste con la última frase - Y regresé contigo. Pero… no había comprobado por mí mismo si eso me hacía fuerte o débil, y era algo que no sabía cómo comprobar. – hizo una pequeña pausa, agarrando la barandilla – Esa duda se quedó dentro de mí y me encontraba… perdido. La pelea contra esa mujer me dio la oportunidad de comprobarlo, por eso decidí ir solo. Al derrotarla pude por fin probar por mí mismo que no me hace débil; me hace fuerte. – apretó la mano contra el metal hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron - Ni cuando pensaba que podías… haber muerto… no era fuerte porque quisiera vengarte, aunque quisiera hacerlo, era fuerte porque quería proteger lo que tú hubieras protegido. Y cuando supe que estabas bien, era fuerte porque también quería protegerte a ti… y regresar a tu lado.

\- Así que ahora me entiendes. También en esto. – Naruto había aparecido a su lado. Este apoyó los brazos en la barandilla, mirando el horizonte.

\- Supongo que sí. – se giró para mirarlo – ¿Y merece la pena?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en el dolor que supone… - no finalizó la frase, pero Naruto sabía a qué se refería - ¿Merece la pena?

\- Esa es la pregunta que nos hemos hecho siempre, ¿no? – se recostó para apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la barandilla - ¿Duele más no tener nada o perder lo que tenías?

Naruto seguía apoyado en la barandilla, con su cabeza reposando en sus brazos. La luz dejaba una sombras en su cara que solo hacían acentuar el luminoso azul de sus ojos. Su expresión era algo como melancólica. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Sasuke apartó la mirada y los dos contemplaros el horizonte sin decir nada durante unos minutos.

-Gracias.

\- ¿Hmm? – Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, levantando una ceja, curioso.

\- Por contármelo.

\- Hubieras preguntado hasta saberlo, de todos modos. – y ante eso Naruto negó con la cabeza. – ¿Así que vas en serio con eso de darme espacio?

Naruto asintió.

\- Si sabes que estaré siempre para escucharte y ayudarte con cualquier cosa, me vale. Quiero… ser un buen amigo. – el chico sonreía, pero sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo que sus labios.

\- Eres un buen amigo, Naruto. – miró profundamente a esos ojos azules, intentando buscar la razón de ese sentimiento que reflejaban. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? – suspiró - ¿Por qué pareces… triste?

Naruto lo miró fijamente, incorporándose, y Sasuke pudo ver cómo iba a mentirle, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. Se quedó callado, solo mirándolo.

\- ¿Sigues sin poder hablar de ello? – el rubio desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte – Yo… siento haberme comportado como un imbécil aquel día. – Naruto abrió la boca para increparlo, pero Sasuke se adelantó- Quizá podamos hacer un pacto.

Naruto lo miró, confuso.

\- ¿Qué clase de pacto?

\- Hay cosas de las que yo también siento que no puedo hablar, así que… ¿Qué tal si las intercambiamos con la promesa de que nada afecte nuestra amistad?

Naruto pareció pensárselo un momento. En realidad, ya había decidido hablar con él, pero no se creía capaz de encontrar un momento para hacerlo. Y tener la promesa de que su relación no se iría por la borda sonaba demasiado bien. Adelantó una mano, ofreciéndosela y soltó un “hecho”. Y Sasuke tomó su mano con una expresión indescriptible.


	11. Una nueva amenaza

Los chicos llegaron a la sala de interrogación solo unos minutos después de haber sido avisados. Parecía que la mujer estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero había dicho que solo hablaría con el Uchiha y “el chico rubio, si ha sobrevivido”. Pero una vez allí, Akao solo quería hablar con Naruto.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿No se suponía que hablaría con los dos? – preguntó el Uchiha, molesto.

\- Hmmm – el guardia de la puerta se rascó la nuca – Cuando os acercabais aquí, parece ser que sintió a Uzumaki-kun y solo quiere hablar con él. Ha oído alguna que otra cosa estando aquí, y ha dicho que eso sumado a lo que ya sabía de él por ti – miró al Uchiha – le provocaban mucha curiosidad. Que quiere conocerte, dice – concluyó, mirando a Naruto.

\- ¿Conocerle? – Sasuke frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía -- ¿Qué significa eso?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, simplemente.

\- Oh, pues parece que es culpa tuya por hablarle de mí. – dijo Naruto, sonriente, antes de indicar que le abrieran la puerta y entrar a la sala él solo, echándole la lengua. Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta cerrándose en sus narices. Gruñó.

\- Hola, muchacho. – dijo la mujer, sonriente, cuando lo vio entrar.

\- Me llamo Naruto. – respondió el chico, dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

\- Como sea. – dijo la mujer, apartándose un mechón de pelo rojísimo - Veo que has aceptado mi proposición.

\- Mientras hables, no importa que esté yo solo.

\- Hm, - afirmó la mujer - pero mi propuesta implica que tú también hables.

\- Esto no funciona así. No vas a conocerme solo porque te cuente unas cuantas cosas de mí. – el chico suspiró, recostándose en la silla - Ahora háblame sobre esos anillos.

Sasuke daba vueltas en el pasillo desde hacía un rato, cansado de estar esperando, sintiéndose desplazado. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí dentro? De repente, escuchó un alboroto en el edificio que distrajo su atención. Avanzó por el pasillo para ver a unos cuantos ninjas corriendo por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño, siguiéndolos.

\- No puede ser. ¡Están sellados! – se escuchó con eco en el pasillo. Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento y apuró el paso solo para encontrarse con una multitud de ninjas mirando estupefactos el interior de una sala que brillaba intensamente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó al llegar, sabiendo qué sala era esa.

\- ¡Los pergaminos que contienen los anillos…! – empezó a responder alguien. Nada más nombrarlos, los rollos se abrieron al completo y todos pudieron ver cómo los sellos se empezaban a romper. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Uchiha.

Naruto salió corriendo de la sala solo para encontrarse con un caos. Llamó a Sasuke con un grito y sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud.

\- ¡Los sellos se están abriendo! Los anillos… - Sasuke pudo ver como los anillos caían uno a uno al suelo, brillando. Cuando unos cuantos ninjas se acercaban a ellos para volver a sellarlos, un ruido ensordecedor los dejó petrificados. Todos se taparon los oídos, agarrándose la cabeza. Sasuke intentaba soportar el dolor para poder usar sus ojos, enviaría esos objetos a otra dimensión antes de que hicieran lo que se supusiera que fueran a hacer. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, uno de los ninjas que se encontraban presentes los recogió y desapareció de su vista. Naruto salió corriendo ante la mirada del Uchiha, que vio como giraba hacia la habitación donde había estado. Unos segundos después, pudo ver como el chico salía corriendo arrastrando a la pelirroja con él, sacándola de allí.

El cielo azul brillaba sobre la villa en calma. Los niños corrían por las calles jugando, mientras un gato se desperezaba en la cornisa de una ventana. La calma fue brevemente interrumpida por el aleteo de cien pájaros, que salieron volando, desalojando el lugar. Un segundo después, un ruido estruendoso rompió la tranquilidad.

\- ¿A dónde la llevas?

\- Lejos de aquí. Va a venir a por ella.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio de reojo. Se encontraban corriendo hacia las afueras de la villa. Naruto seguía agarrando un brazo de Akao, arrastrándola con él.

\- Ha venido a por los anillos, y los ha conseguido, pero la necesita a ella.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba. - ¿A dónde la llevas?

\- Fuera de la villa. – respondió, mirando fijamente al frente, con el ceño fruncido – No quiero pelear aquí.

Sasuke asintió, mirándolo de reojo. Naruto siempre sabía qué hacer, era algo que admiraba de él. Miró al frente, con decisión en los ojos.

\- Ponme al corriente. ¿Qué está pasando? – pidió.

\- Parece ser que lleva tiempo teniendo el presentimiento de que hay alguien más detrás de los anillos. El problema es que supuestamente nadie sabe de ellos. Las personas de su clan que se encargaron de ellos… _murieron_ al completar el encargo y la única persona que sabía de ellos además de ella… supuestamente había muerto hace años. Pero ahora no está tan segura…

Sasuke miró a la cara descompuesta de la pelirroja. Parecía aterrada, confusa, triste, rota.

\- Debe ser alguien muy fuerte.

\- No es solo eso. – el rubio lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. – Era su mujer.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la zona urbanizaba de la villa, relajaron el paso para no gastar fuerzas innecesariamente. Akao seguía sin decir una palabra. Su cara estaba pálida, con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de terror congelada en ella. Seguía con las esposas puestas, pero Sasuke no le quitaba el ojo de encima, no podían fiarse de ella. Y menos sabiendo quién la perseguía. Los tres se pusieron tensos, notando como algo se acercaba a ellos. Naruto se colocó delante de Akao y Sasuke se colocó delante de Naruto, con la katana en alto.

Una presencia apareció ante ellos. Una mujer alta, esbelta, con una gran melena negra ondulada y unos ojos grises desafiantes. Uno de sus delgados brazo se levantó poco a poco, estirando el dedo índice hasta apuntar directamente al Uchiha.

\- Tú – dijo con una voz tranquila. Levantó el otro brazo, de la misma manera, hasta apuntar a Naruto – Y tú – Levantó la cabeza, mirándolos intermitentemente con superioridad – Tenéis algo que necesito.

Akao dio un paso atrás, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

Una batalla empezó en un pequeño claro entre los árboles de las afueras de la villa de la hoja. Una katana chirriaba mientras alcanzaba a su oponente. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente. Vio como el rubio pasaba por su lado lanzando un rasengan. Aquello tampoco sería suficiente. Los dos chicos respiraban exhaustos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Desviaron una mirada conjunta a su prisionera, aún esposada y custodiada por uno de los clones de Naruto. Aun así, luchaban por turnos para no perderla de vista.

\- Akao – los chicos giraron la cabeza ante la llamada, la aludida dio un respingo. Aquella mujer no había vuelto a decir nada, solo se había dedicado a atacar indiscriminadamente a los chicos, que la mantenían lejos de Akao. Sabían que ella era lo que le había reclamado a Naruto al llegar. - ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? – actuó ofendida - Después de tanto tiempo…

\- Murió. Ella murió. – contestó, en una especie de susurro gritado.

\- ¿Esa es la versión que vas a mantener para escusar que me dejaras tirada?

\- Yo no la dejé tirada. Ella murió en mis brazos. – las lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos azules. – Me sacaron de aquel lugar sin dejarme recoger su cuerpo.

\- Después de tu abandono, alguien más me recogió y luchó por mi vida.

\- No te creo.

\- Hay muchas maneras de poder probarte que soy yo, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Ya sabes lo que quiero, ¿verdad?

\- Solo voy a usar ese poder en mi propio beneficio, no pienses que voy a darte ese poder así sin más.

\- Me lo debes.

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- Cielo, hagamos un trato. Primero acabaré con estos mocosos y luego arreglaremos nuestros problemas, ¿te parece? – inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en un gesto que en otra ocasión podría considerarse adorable.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ese poder? – preguntó Naruto, atrayendo la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? ¿Acaso eres estúpido, muchacho? – dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos, como si estuviera tomando un tranquilo paseo – Es _poder_. El poder es lo único que cuenta. Sobre todo cuando has perdido todo lo demás – dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja. Enseguida encontró sus ojos con los de Sasuke - ¿Verdad, Uchiha?

\- Sasuke nunca lo ha perdido todo, siempre me ha tenido a mí. – respondió Naruto con rabia.

\- Seguir a Akatsuki todo este tiempo me ha permitido… conoceros, por decirlo de alguna manera. – empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro delante de los chicos - Muy fanfarrón, tú. Con la lengua más rápida que el poco cerebro que tienes, ¿verdad? – soltó una pequeña risita, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Cuánto de lo que alguna vez has dicho es cierto realmente?

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Todo es muy bonito e intenso cuando tienes la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, pero a la hora de la verdad las palabras son solo palabras. – sacudió la cabeza hacia Akao, que seguía mirándola con rabia – ¿Verdad? Todo parecía estar bien, pero siempre tuviste envidia de mis habilidades. Apuesto a que no me habías perdonado cómo te había tratado, por mucho que aseguraras que sí. – señaló a los chicos – ¿Sabéis? Nosotras éramos de dos clanes diferentes que no se llevaban muy bien. En un par de ocasiones fui enviada a matar a gente importante de su clan, otras veces a gente simplona, solo por mantener esa rivalidad. Y me enviaron a matarla a ella. – hizo una pequeña pausa - Después de un par de intentos frustrados, algo en sus ojos me hizo detenerme. Y me pillaron. Me encerraron para torturarme y quitarme información sobre mi clan. Y ella venía todos los días a visitarme.

Los chicos miraron a su espalda y vieron la palidez volver a aparecer en la cara de Akao. Volvieron la mirada al frente y adoptaron posición de ataque. Aunque atentos al relato, no bajaban la guardia.

\- Visto el punto en el que está nuestra relación, no veo el punto de esconderlo. Fui yo, Akao. Aquella noche, por fin conseguí escapar de aquel agujero donde me teníais encerrada y volví con mi clan. Como venganza, me enviaron a matar a un pequeño grupo que estaba realizado un experimento sospechoso. Acepté con la condición de que fuera mi última misión y que me dejaran vivir mi vida lejos del clan. – Akao dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Cállate.

\- Yo maté a aquel grupito, y así fue como conocí la existencia de esos anillos.

\- No, cállate. – repitió Akao.

\- Volví a la celda a esperar a aquella chica para pedirle que se fugara conmigo. No sabía por qué, pero quería que viniera conmigo. Me arriesgué volviendo a aquella celda, pero pensaba que merecía la pena si la convencía.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Ella me habló de una masacre donde habían muerto seres queridos. Yo solo escuchaba pacientemente, hasta que dijo que iba a averiguar qué investigaban para saber por qué habían muerto. Ahí fue cuando vi mi oportunidad de conseguir ese poder. – se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, no podía confiar en la palabra de mi clan de dejarme tranquila. Solo quería poder protegerme. A mí misma, y a ella. – señaló con un débil gesto de la mano hacia la pelirroja. – Pero los anillos ya no estaban allí cuando llegamos. Pasamos años buscándolos, ella por su legado, yo por protección. Viajamos por todos lados, pero no encontramos nada sobre ellos. Sin embargo, mi clan me encontró a mí.

\- Nos atacaron. – continuó Akao - Unos extraños nos atacaron. Me malhirieron, y mataron a Dai. Él me recogió y curó mis heridas, no dejándome recoger su cuerpo. – Orochimaru, pensaron los dos chicos - Me dijo que no podía hacer nada por ella, que volvería para darle sepultura a su cuerpo. Lloré años sobre su tumba. ~~~~

\- Pero no me mataron. Un pequeño grupo nos habían estado siguiendo, también conocían la existencia de los anillos. Me recogieron y curaron porque habían visto la batalla, sabían quiénes tenían los anillos y creían que yo sería capaz de hacerme con ellos después de un duro entrenamiento. Me obligaron a entrenar y vigilar a Akatsuki. Aquel día perdí tu pista. No sabía si estabas viva hasta que te vi acompañada de un Akatsuki. Claro que aún no pertenecía al grupo, pero le instaste a hacerlo para hacerse con los anillos, ¿verdad? Me habías traicionado.

\- ¡Yo no la traicioné! Dai murió. Y Orochimaru me aseguró que la traería de vuelta si pasaba un tiempo bajo su mando. Ingresó en la organización por ambiciones propias. Yo sufrí horribles experimentos por la esperanza de volver a estar con ella una vez más. ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE! - Akao se enderezó para lanzarse contra ella pero Naruto la agarró.

\- Aseguraste que me perdonabas los atentados contra tu clan, pero no era cierto, ¿verdad? Nunca me perdonaste por haber intentado matarte, ni aunque hubieran sido órdenes.

\- No es verdad…

\- Eras capaz de darlo todo por el legado de las personas que querías, pero no por mí, porque yo era una asesina que podía traicionarte.

\- Eso no es verdad…

\- Hablabas y hablabas, diciendo ser capaz de cualquier cosa por alguien a quien querías, pero cuando fue el turno de hacer algo por mí, ¿dónde estabas?

\- ¡Me pasé años recluida, siendo utilizada, por la esperanza de poder estar contigo una vez más! – gritó, rabiosa, con las lágrimas desbordándose.

\- ¡Mentira! – dio un paso hacia ella, que seguía siendo agarrada por Naruto. Sasuke reaccionó y se interpuso entre ellos. – Tu amigo es igual que ella. Te traicionará, te abandonará, porque tú eres como yo.

\- Di lo que quieras sobre mí, pero no te atrevas a hablar de Naruto.

\- Encantador – soltó una pequeña carcajada – Si te interpones en mi camino, tendrás la suerte de no llegar a sufrir su traición.

La batalla se reanudó entre los dos morenos, creando una bruma que escocía en los ojos. Naruto se tensó al ver volar la capa de Sasuke, pero lo vislumbró entre la bruma, empuñando su katana. Algo brillaba en su cuello. Conque a aquello se refería con que el chico tenía algo que necesitaba. Sasuke se acercó a él mientras Dai se levantaba del suelo, escupiendo sangre y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Quédate esto – dijo mientras se quitaba el cordón negro que llevaba alrededor del cuello y lo pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. El anillo rojo descansó sobre el collar del Primero. – Ahora que sabe dónde está intentará hacerse con él.

Sasuke volvió a la pelea, dejando a Naruto con lo que aquella mujer necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- ¿Qué hago contigo? – Akao lo miró furiosa – Sabes que no puedo dejarte libre. Solo te he sacado de allí para que la villa no sufriera las consecuencias. – su mirada se desvió hacia la pelea – Pero tengo que ir a luchar con él. Es muy fuerte.

\- Siempre ha sido fuerte, y ahora está llevada por la ira. No podréis vencerla.

\- Juntos sí. – la mujer negó.

\- No lo entendéis. Ella no tiene nada que perder, no seréis más fuertes que ella.

\- Sasuke me habló de ello. Crees que el amor te hace débil. – soltó una risita – Él pensaba igual. Pero te derrotó a ti, ¿verdad? Y ahora los dos la venceremos a ella.

\- Es imposible.

Naruto cruzó una mirada con su clon y entre los dos ataron fuertemente a Akao contra un árbol, asegurándose de que no se pudiera ir. El rubio se apretó la bandana sobre la frente y se encaminó hacia la batalla, dejando a su clon allí.

\- Te lo demostraremos.


	12. Te quiero

Sasuke salió disparado y Naruto lo recogió antes de que impactara fuertemente contra una gran roca.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Puedo encargarme. ¿Dónde está Akao?

\- Todo controlado. – dijo, enseñándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

En ese momento dieron un salto en direcciones opuestas para esquivar un ataque. Se miraron entre el polvillo de la gran roca pulverizada y los dos empezaron a brillar. Naruto fue recubierto por el brillo amarillento del modo kyubi y Sasuke fue envuelto en el lila negruzco de Susanoo. Alcanzaron su máxima extensión, sobresaliendo por encima de los árboles, mientras Susanoo envolvía con su armadura el chakra del kyubi. Los dos chicos se dirigieron una última mirada dentro de su armadura antes de emprender el ataque.

La batalla fue larga. Pesada. Cansada. Pero los jóvenes ninjas salieron victoriosos. Al final de la pelea, el claro ya contaba con refuerzos para llevarse a las dos chicas arrestadas y los dos chicos fueron tratados de primeros auxilios de sus heridas.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital, exhaustos como estaban, curando sus heridas. A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertar, Naruto buscó la habitación de Sasuke y petó en la puerta suavemente. Sasuke se frotó los ojos y se incorporó en la cama al verlo entrar.

\- Hey, ¿te he despertado?

\- Nah, ya estaba medio despierto – lo miró mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama, justo en el borde.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Cansado. Pero me encuentro bien. - Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros. – Ha sido menos agotador que mi anterior pelea.

\- Heh. Hacemos buen equipo, ¿eh? – Naruto sonrió suavemente antes de que otro sentimiento se instalara tras sus ojos.

\- Naruto. – este levantó los ojos hacia él de nuevo – Sé que no es cierto.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Lo que ha dicho esa mujer sobre ti. Sobre nosotros. Sé que no es cierto – Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa – Sabía que vendrías a aclararlo, pero no es necesario. Hace tiempo que entendí que lo dices en serio cuando dices… lo que dices.

Por fin la luz volvió a esos ojos, que brillaron al sonreír. Naruto levantó cabeza y brazos hacia el techo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, de espaldas en la cama, su cabeza colgando por el lateral contrario a sus pies.

\- Al fin. – y entonces empezó a reír. Y quizá Sasuke rio con él.

Sakura entró en la habitación más tarde esa mañana, enviando a Naruto a su propia habitación para un último control antes de darle el alta. Antes de que este saliera por la puerta, Sasuke llamó su atención.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego para comer?

\- Oh, ¡claro! ¿Dónde la última vez? – Sasuke asintió después de pensarlo dos segundos - ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica.

\- Hoy estoy un poco liada, pero este finde sin falta, ¿de acuerdo? Los tres.

Los chicos asintieron, Naruto con una gran sonrisa. El equipo 7 seguía vivo, después de todo. Sasuke fue dado de alta y recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a casa. Debía darse un baño y ponerse ropa que estuviera de una pieza antes de comer. No sabía si se encontraría a Naruto en su casa, después de todo le había llevado cosas suficientes para varios días y habían estado allí todo ese tiempo. Pero la casa estaba vacía cuando llegó. Entró en su habitación y vio la mochila en una esquina, recogida. _Así que puede ser ordenado si quiere_ , pensó. Apartó la mirada del objeto, sintiéndose nervioso al recordar el pacto que habían acordado. Definitivamente quería que Naruto hablara con él, que le contara qué le pasaba para ayudarlo a estar mejor, pero él tendría que hablar a cambio. Pero era lo mejor, se dijo, debía ser sincero con él. Habían prometido que nada afectaría a su relación, así que en teoría todo iría bien, de una manera u otra.

Se encontró con Naruto cerca del restaurante. Estaba un poco nervioso, y quizá Naruto también. Sin embargo, la comida fue como siempre, animada y con un ambiente agradable para ambos. Cuando acabaron y se levantaron de la mesa, Sasuke vio que Naruto cargaba con unos papeles. ¿Los había tenido todo el tiempo?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Esto? Ah… - dijo el chico, levantando los papeles un momento antes de abrazarlos contra el pecho – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba haciendo algunas cosas para cuando sea Hokage? Pues esto es una parte.

\- Hm. ¿Y qué es?

\- Eeeh, bueno… Te lo diré cuando esté acabado. Queda muy poco, en realidad, y quizá presione para no tener que esperar a tener el cargo, así que…

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- En teoría no, pero Kakashi-sensei está dispuesto a ayudar. – Sasuke veía una seriedad en esos ojos que veía raras veces fuera de una misión o enfrentamiento.

\- Veo que te lo tomas en serio – Y Naruto asintió fuertemente, con la misma determinación en los ojos - ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasa?

\- ¡Ah! – apartó la mirada, sin perder la seriedad, pero algo más instalándose allí – En realidad no. Esto es solo algo que quiero… que _necesito_ hacer. – bajó la mirada hacia los papeles – No quería llegar tarde y por eso me los he traído, pero debería ir a dejarlos en casa. Y quizá terminarlo ya. – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y Sasuke reprimió las ganas de apartar la mirada ante la intensidad. - ¿Nos vemos luego? ¿Y hablamos?

\- Claro.

No mucho después Sasuke salió de la consulta de Sakura sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Paseó por los alrededores de la villa, por caminos entre el bosque. Decidió ir a su punto preferido para entrenar, ya que siempre era una buena manera de mantenerse ocupado. Pero en cuanto puso un pie allí, Naruto apareció. Se miraron un momento sin decir nada y se recostaron contra una piedra, mirando hacia el mismo punto perdido entre los árboles.

\- ¿Te ha dado tiempo a terminar tu papeleo?

\- Hm, casi, tengo que repasarlo todo y organizarlo. – los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Naruto lo miró de reojo y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Apartó la mirada. No quería alargarlo más, se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que cogió aire y apretó las manos en puños. - Hay algo que quiero quitarme de encima, así que empezaré yo. – Sasuke lo miró, atento, y Naruto cogió aire profundamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no me reprochabas nada porque no lo recordabas?

\- Hm. ¿Qué querías decir? – Sasuke tenía una expresión de franca curiosidad.

\- Ese día, esa vez, cuando, ya sabes… no fue la primera vez que… te besé. – hizo una pequeña pausa intentando calmar el cosquilleo en su estómago. Estar hablando de ello, recordar cómo se sentía; era demasiado. - Aquella noche, cuando tuviste aquella pesadilla, te desperté e intenté tranquilizarte. Hablamos un poco y bueno… - lo miró de reojo y vio esos ojos negros abiertos al máximo, con realización grabada en ellos.

\- Lo recordé unos días después, pero creía… ¿No fue un sueño?

\- ¿Hm? No… – aclaró, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Lo siento.

\- Ya te estás disculpando de nuevo. – Sasuke hizo rodar sus ojos.

\- Bueno, es que…

\- No te he contado por qué me fui después de la guerra, ¿verdad? – Lo interrumpió Sasuke, y Naruto lo miró, arrugando el entrecejo, confuso ante el cambio de tema.

\- Querías ver el mundo con tus propios ojos, eso dijiste.

\- Eso dije – asintió – Pero quería hacerlo porque necesitaba aclarar varias cosas. Una de ellas ya te la he contado. – Naruto asintió, sabiendo que se refería a su anterior conversación. – Pero otra de las razones… fuiste tú. – Naruto lo miró con ojos enormes, sintiendo como se le secaba la boca y su cabeza empezaba a querer dar vueltas.

\- ¿…Qué?

\- Había intentado destrozar mis sentimientos y no había funcionado. Así que quise probar a olvidarlos. – Sasuke no lo estaba mirando, tenía la mirada como perdida en sus recuerdos - Me fui lejos esperando volver y que tu amistad fuera suficiente, – Naruto contuvo el aliento – pero regresé cuando entendí que me era imposible olvidar… - se interrumpió - No podía olvidar lo que sentía por ti.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, con el estómago retorcido y el corazón en una mano.

\- Mientras estuve fuera, te mandé cartas cada cierto tiempo para que supieras que estaba bien y a salvo, pero no te dejaba opción de responderme o de saber dónde estaba. – el rubio asintió. Tenía todas esas cartas guardadas y había intentado rastrearlo más de una vez, pero no había podido hacer nada – Hice eso porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de construirte una vida sin mí. – una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara - Era lo mismo que estaba intentado hacer yo. Al darme por vencido y volver, quise comprobar qué había pasado, ver si habías pasado página… Quizá hubieras encontrado a alguien y yo podría por fin darte por vencido. Pero tú seguías siendo el mismo conmigo, con esa impaciencia... Y en cuanto pudimos pasar tiempo juntos empezaste a comportarte de esa manera conmigo… - Sasuke mantuvo el silencio un momento y se giró hacia Naruto. Este lo miraba con ojos enormes, chispeaban. – Naruto, necesito saber si sientes algo más por mí. Algo más que amistad. Necesito saber si esto es real o no, si simplemente te estás dejando llevar o si realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando estás conmigo.

\- Sasuke… si a veces no sé lo que hago es porque no puedo controlar lo que siento por ti – Naruto respondió con cuidado – Por eso estoy así. Tú amistad es demasiado importante, por eso no quería hablarte de ello, pero al final me estaba cargando nuestra relación igual… - apartó los ojos, pero Sasuke vio retazos de aquella tristeza. Odiaba verla y odiaba aún más ser la causa de ello.

\- Naruto… – Cerró los ojos con fuerza – Sé que mereces ser feliz, y yo no sé si conmigo podrás serlo. – Abrió los ojos, que titilaban – Si lo que tenemos va a más, me da miedo que las consecuencias también lo hagan. Temo hacerte daño. Siempre has sido… mi salvación, y yo siempre he sido tu destrucción.

\- No empieces con eso. Maldita sea, ¿aún no lo entiendes? – respondió Naruto, incrédulo y enfadado.

\- Yo solo entiendo que si tengo elegir entre tú y yo, te elegiré a ti. Si lo mejor para ti es estar sin mí… - no pudo decir más. Naruto giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Lo único que puedo estar sin ti es incompleto. - Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo. Naruto le agarró la cara con las dos manos - ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Sin ti es cuando estoy herido, esa siempre ha sido mi destrucción. – Le hablaba mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos clavados en los suyos – Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero… Joder, siempre te he querido.

No le dio ni la oportunidad de responder. Hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus bocas. Mientras se besaban, las lágrimas caían entre ellos. Por fin habían sido sinceros y podían dejar salir todo lo que sentían. Cuando se separaron, Naruto pudo oír como el otro susurraba “completo” mientras tiraba de él con su mano para volver a acercarlo. Lo besó con una urgencia que mareó al rubio. Naruto sentía como la mano que tenía enredada en su pelo lo apretaba más y más contra el otro. Se aferró a la capa de Sasuke, que se interponía entre ellos. Tiró de ella para quitársela. Cuando por fin pudo abrazar el cuerpo del moreno sin impedimentos, notó como algo lo envolvía. Pegó un respingo y se separó un poco, interrogante. Bajó la vista y sonrió ampliamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sasuke, tu brazo…

Naruto no obtuvo ninguna explicación sobre ello. Sasuke volvió a agarrarlo para arrimarlo a él y Naruto se olvidó de todo lo demás. Cuando por fin se separaron y emprendieron la vuelta a la villa, ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Caminaron en silencio por las calles de su aldea, absortos en sus pensamientos. En cierto punto, el comportamiento del rubio captó la atención de Sasuke. Estaba como inquieto, moviendo las manos sin parar tirando de las vendas, jugando con sus uñas, escondiéndose las manos dentro de la chaqueta… Este iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando vio cómo se revolvía el pelo de la nuca con la mano vendada y se miró la suya. Dejó de andar.

\- Mierda, me he olvidado completamente. – dio media vuelta y miró a Naruto - Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en casa. – dijo antes de desaparecer, sin darle opción al rubio de contestar.

\- ¡Sasuke! Pero… ¿en qué casa? - susurró esto último, siendo consciente. Su corazón dio un salto y se agarró el pecho, temiendo que se saliera de su sitio. “Casa”. No “mi casa”. No “tu casa”. Sasuke había dicho “en casa”.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

\- ¿Hm? – Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una camilla. Sakura lo miró, divertida.

\- A Naruto, ¿se lo has dicho?

\- En realidad se ha enterado por su cuenta.

\- ¿Hablamos del brazo… o de vosotros? – Sakura lo miraba inquisidoramente.

\- Del brazo. – respondió, secamente.

\- Vale, vale. – la chica sonrió mientras volvía a concentrarse en la prótesis. Llevaban unas cuantas pruebas y el chico ya estaba listo para ponerse una prótesis permanente. La noche que había llegado con Akao, Sasuke había ido al hospital a que le trataran algunas heridas y se había encontrado con Sakura. Esta lo había atendido y Sasuke había preguntado por la prótesis. El chico aceptó hacer la primera prueba allí mismo y Sakura se había interesado en saber por qué después de tanto rechazo ahora se prestaba. Sasuke le había respondido vagamente, pero a la mañana siguiente, en la siguiente prueba, había acabado hablando. La chica había escuchado atentamente, mientras lo atendía, y acabó sentándose delante de su amigo, seriamente.

\- Él se comportaba como siempre, y yo sentía que… - se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la incomodidad de decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Querías algo más? – completó despacio. El chico la miró de reojo.

\- No quería ser injusto y apartarlo de mí para poder olvidar… eso. Así que me fui. – concluyó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

\- ¿No pensaste en intentarlo? Tú sabes que…

\- ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? – interrumpió el moreno. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos – No podía hacerle eso.

\- Sasuke… - empezó a decir, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. Pero el chico la interrumpió.

\- Pero ahora todo es distinto. No sé… - hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Sakura – Quizá…

\- Hazlo. Habla sinceramente con él – el chico asintió, teniendo las ideas más claras, igual era momento de intentar al menos hablar con él – No, en serio, no sabes lo mucho que necesita saber todo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Naruto es mi mejor amigo, y no quiero hablar por él, pero… Cuando te fuiste esta vez, él no pudo evitar sentirse en parte responsable. – Sasuke abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue interrumpido – Naruto creía que su amistad no era suficiente para ti, pero no de esa manera, si no que él no había hecho suficiente, que no era suficiente para llenar tu soledad. - la chica hizo una pequeña pausa – No le gustó que te fueras, pero tenía la esperanza de que encontraras lo que necesitabas, aunque no fuera aquí, ni con él.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Recordó cómo Naruto había dicho algo parecido cuando pensaba que estaba dormido. Frunció el ceño, negando.

\- Eso no… Él no es el problema. Era yo el que no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco quería añadir tensiones al grupo, esta especie de… triángulo, no…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la chica soltó una pequeña risita - ¿Esta es tu manera de preguntarlo? Si querías saber si seguíamos sintiendo algo deberías haberlo preguntado antes.

Sasuke la miró con una mirada sarcástica, como si las cosas fueran tan fáciles para él como eso… Sakura entendió la mirada y volvió a hablar.

\- Te tengo cariño, igual que se lo tengo a Naruto. Os quiero muchísimo a los dos. Sois mis amigos y no tengo ningún interés más allá. - Sasuke suspiró, sonando aliviado y Sakura le dio un golpe en el pecho. – Estúpido. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Y con Naruto… Como sé que no se lo vas a preguntar directamente y que él no es del tipo que pilla las indirectas, te lo voy a decir yo. – Sasuke la miró fijamente – Se siente de la misma manera que yo. Soy su amiga, me quiere de esa manera y nada más allá. Es algo que ambos sabemos desde hace tiempo ya.

Horas después, cuando ya tenía todo arreglado y había ido a encontrarse con el chico que había allanado su casa, Naruto se había ido. Lo había buscado por todos los lugares posibles de la villa cuando se le ocurrió ir a preguntarle a Kakashi. Cuando regresó a la mañana siguiente con Naruto, y mientras este dormía, volvió a la consulta de su amiga varias veces para hacer más pruebas, pero la chica había podido notar como algo había cambiado. Intentó que se lo contara, pero no había conseguido mucho. Solo había escuchado que no sabía si aceptaría el brazo o no. Pero ahora, después de haber hablado con Naruto por fin, había llegado el momento de decidirlo.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Sí?

\- También hemos hablado de lo otro.

\- Vale. VALE. Cuéntamelo todo. – la chica arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó delante de su amigo, expectante. El moreno apartó la mirada, manteniendo el silencio - Venga. Como se te ocurra dejarme colgada ahora… - empezó a decir, amenazadora.

\- Está bien... - la interrumpió levantando los dos brazos, pero ya no tenía la prótesis puesta. Se quedó mirando lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo y se lo agarró con la mano. – Se lo he contado todo. – la chica sonrió, contenta y aliviada – Y me ha dicho... Me ha dicho que me… – el chico fue consciente mientras lo decía y se levantó. – Lo he dejado solo para venir aquí, y aquí sigo hablando contigo… ¿Qué hago aún aquí? - Recogió sus cosas, le dio las gracias a su amiga y salió corriendo de la consulta.

\- ¡Me alegro un montón por vosotros, pero la próxima vez que hablemos quiero más detalles! – gritó la chica, sonriendo.


	13. Hogar

Naruto se debatía entre irse a su piso o a casa de Sasuke. Se decidió por esta última. Habían estado prácticamente viviendo allí todos esos días, y Sasuke le había llevado suficientes cosas para varios días. Paró de camino a comprar algo de comida y cuando llegó a su destino, su compañero aún no había vuelto. Desempaquetó la comida y preparó la mesa para que pudieran cenar en cuanto llegara. Naruto estaba rebuscando en su mochila buscando ropa para cambiarse cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Se asomó y vio como unos ojos negros lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¡Okairi! - Empezaba a ver una sonrisa, pero dejó de verla cuando el chico se giró, colgando su capa en la entrada.

\- Tadaima. - Sasuke había salido corriendo del hospital para encontrarse con él, pero ahora no sabía muy qué hacer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu brazo? – preguntó el rubio. Sasuke se giró de vuelta hacia él y miró su manga vacía.

\- No era permanente - Naruto decidió no preguntar nada más. Sin embargo, le agarró la manga vacía y tiró de ella conduciendo al chico hasta la cocina.

\- Como me he tomado la libertad de allanar tu casa – “otra vez”, susurró – te he traído la cena.

\- Gracias, estoy hambriento. – Sasuke se sentó a la mesa y Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

Cenaron intercambiando impresiones sobre su última pelea, que sorprendentemente aún no habían comentado. Cuando acabaron, mientras Sasuke acababa de arreglar la cocina, Naruto volvió a su tarea de búsqueda del pijama. Cuando encontró algo para ponerse y empezaba a quitarse la camiseta para remplazarla, pudo notar como Sasuke entraba en el cuarto. Se bajó la camiseta de vuelta a su sitio, y estaba recogiendo las cosas para ir a cambiarse a otro lado cuando notó como su camiseta volvía a subir. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para comprobar qué estaba haciendo el otro y pudo ver como observaba las cicatrices que había dejado el ataque en su espalda.

\- Durarán un día más, como mucho – dijo sonriendo, intentando quitarle toda importancia. Sasuke soltó su ropa, dejándola caer cubriendo el rastro de las heridas. – Mira, estas casi ni se ven ya – dijo enseñándole el brazo que el chico se había quedado mirando en el bosque. Naruto vio como apartaba la mirada e hizo que lo volviera a mirar, poniendo un dedo en su mentón. – Ey, ya te lo he dejado claro. – Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y recibió una sonrisa enorme - Estamos bien, ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió y respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Naruto regresó a la habitación, Sasuke ya se había cambiado y se estaba metiendo entre las sábanas. El chico giró alrededor de la cama y se quedó allí parado. No había ningún futón para él. Sonrió recordando que noches atrás había tenido que suplicarle que le dejara dormir con él. Seguía allí de pie cuando notó la mirada de Sasuke sobre él.

\- Ven, usuratonkachi.

Naruto apartó las sábanas para meterse entre ellas, destapando sin querer a Sasuke. Dejó a la vista el trozo de brazo vendado que asomaba por debajo de la camiseta. Se sentó y estiró un brazo hacia él.

\- Quizá debería aprovechar que hoy estás especialmente hablador – dijo mientras deslizaba la manga de la camiseta del moreno hacia arriba hasta dejar ver su hombro – para preguntarte sobre esto.

Se estaba inclinando sobre él, acercándose a la parte no vendada cuando volvió a notar la intensa mirada de su compañero sobre él. No se detuvo, y dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro, sobre su piel. Naruto se volvió a sentar, alejándose de él y Sasuke lo imitó. Seguía teniendo la manga subida y se tapó el hombro con la mano, justo donde tenía el beso.

\- El de hoy no era permanente, pero ya puedo ponérmelo. – dijo el moreno mirando su brazo.

\- ¿Y lo vas a hacer? - Sasuke levantó la mirada y miró la profundidad de esos ojos azules.

\- Puede. - Naruto se movió frenéticamente, sentándose delante de él.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora y no antes?

\- No quería… recuperar algo que había perdido a cambio de recuperarte a ti.

\- No… no es como si me hubieras perdido nunca… - respondió el rubio, un poco confuso.

\- Pero sí que te recuperé, – hizo una pequeña pausa, mirándolo – así que no quería recuperarlo. Era como… un castigo por todo lo que había hecho.

\- Hmmm. – farfulló Naruto, reprimiendo las ganas de reprocharle. En vez de eso, preguntó - ¿Y qué ha cambiado?

\- Todos parecéis haberme perdonado, y creo que he empezado a hacerlo yo también. – Naruto seguía intentando mantener la calma ante la conversación, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Me alegro mucho, Sasuke. – su voz se rompió ligeramente - Me hace muy feliz. – se enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían conseguido salir de sus ojos.

\- Realmente todo ha cambiado. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, - Sasuke estiró la mano hacia él y le limpió una lágrima que se había dejado olvidada – y lo que dijiste en esa cueva… y haberme aclarado las ideas en la pelea… después de todo empecé a pensar sobre ello. La misma noche que volví, decidí darle una oportunidad. Y me gustó tenerlo de vuelta. – se encogió ligeramente de hombros - No me sentía culpable.

\- Me gusta oír eso – dijo con una gran sonrisa energética, aún con los ojos húmedos. Y en ese momento, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y frunció el ceño, pensando. - Espera… ¿Llegaste con Akao de noche? – preguntó Naruto, confuso, obteniendo una afirmativa. – Pero cuando fuiste a buscarme… Espera, ¿cuándo llegaste exactamente a Konoha?

\- La noche anterior. – respondió, no entendiendo la pregunta. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Eras tú? – Sasuke frunció el ceño, intentando entender a qué se refería. – ¡Eras tú! Aquella noche… no fue un sueño. Estuviste aquí, ¿verdad? – Naruto pinchó la cama con un dedo, señalándola.

\- Hm – asintió - Cuando salí de la consulta fui a buscarte. Sakura me había contado todo, y como te encontré dormido, no quise despertarte. – apartó un poco la vista y bajó el tono - No sabía que me habías notado.

De repente, Naruto agarró el cuello de su camiseta, acercándose a él.

\- ¡Sasukeeee! – dijo con reproche, mientras lo zarandeaba.

\- ¡¿Por qué me regañas?!

\- Porque si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, eso lo hubiera cambiado todo. – “ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo reproches”, susurró el otro, pero Naruto no dejó de hablar. – Y si hubiera sabido que lo que harías al encontrarme allanando tu cama era abrazarme… - los dos se quedaron quietos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que todo hubiera sido más fácil, teme. – dijo volviendo a sacudirlo. – No eras el único confuso, bastardo, creía que no aceptabas mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendías que supiera lo que sentías? - Naruto lo soltó ante esa respuesta. Lo miró fijamente.

\- Sasuke, todo el mundo lo sintió a través de mi chakra. Todo el mundo lo sabe. – Sasuke lo miró fijamente. ¿Acaso todo el que había compartido su chakra…?

\- ¿Todo el mundo?

\- Casi literalmente. – se quedaron quietos un momento, mirándose.

\- Narutoooo – ahora era Sasuke quien zarandeaba al otro - ¿Por qué compartirse eso con todos? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, dobe? Es imposible saber que sientes algo más por mí cuando eres un maldito algodón de azúcar con todo el mundo – volvió a zarandearlo. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y el chico lo soltó. – Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se recompuso y miró seriamente a Sasuke.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho directamente, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perderte, eso lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Sasuke lo miró, asintiendo levemente – Y no me eches a mi toda la culpa, tú tampoco dijiste nada, y no eres un maldito algodón de azúcar ni conmigo, no podía suponerlo – dijo sonriendo. Sasuke lo miró mal por un momento ante eso último, pero acabó sonriendo.

\- Y no esperes que lo sea.

\- No espero que lo seas. Te quiero tal y como eres. – Naruto no pudo reprimir sonreír ampliamente con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas, le hacía demasiado feliz poder ser sincero con él. – Aunque he de admitir que no me disgusta que me cuides y me abraces mientras duermo - Se acercó un poco al otro, y este se acercó lo mismo. – Ni que me beses - Se acercó un poco más, y Sasuke se acercó lo justo para que no se tocaran. Naruto sonrió y se acercó del todo, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de Sasuke. Este susurró, pero Naruto no alcanzó a oírlo. Susurró de vuelta, preguntando qué había dicho. “Dímelo otra vez”, esta vez sí lo había oído, y lo había sentido contra su boca. “Te quiero”, susurró Naruto.

Probablemente esa noche durmieron mejor que nunca en su vida. Sasuke se despertó notando un cosquilleo en su cara. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo contentos, mientras su mano seguía apartando su pelo de su cara. Naruto puso los mechones detrás de su oreja y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso. Sasuke pensó que no le importaría despertarse así cada maldita mañana del resto de su vida. Desayunaron tranquilamente y Naruto le informó de que necesitaba volver a su piso a terminar unas cosas pero que volvería para comer, si le parecía bien.

\- Puedo ir yo a allí, si quieres.

\- Hm, ¿sabes qué? Igual es hasta mejor. Vente a la hora de comer, entonces, me aseguraré de tener algo decente.

\- ¿Vas a hacer ese sacrificio por mí? – preguntó Sasuke, metiéndose con él.

\- Por supuesto, por ti lo que sea. – respondió sonriente, pillando por sorpresa al moreno, que no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente avergonzado.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- Ahá, pero tuyo. – Sasuke tragó saliva. Después de todo por lo que había pasado no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Temía despertar y que todo se desvaneciera. Pero Naruto lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro para inclinarse hacia él. – Nos vemos luego, entonces. – dejó un pequeño beso sobre su oscuro flequillo – Te quiero.

Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento, ya echando de menos su contacto. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras se separaba de él. Sasuke adelantó la mano, agarrándolo por la ropa y haciendo que volviera a inclinarse sobre él. Posó levemente sus labios sobre los ajenos, y antes de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre ellos para que el rubio lo mirara…

\- Yo también te quiero.

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto. Cuando el moreno se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, este se incorporó rápidamente y le dio la espalda. Sasuke se lo quedó mirando y pudo ver cómo usaba su brazo para enjugarse los ojos.

\- Nos… nos vemos luego – murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Más tarde, decidió aparecer por la puerta en vez de aparecer sin más en su casa, intentando ser educado con su ¿novio? ¿quizá? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse el bochorno de encima, y llamó levemente a la puerta. Naruto apareció enseguida delante de él, abriéndole la puerta. Pasó dentro y lo observó mientras este recogía el desorden de la mesa de su cocina.

\- Contaba con que me diera tiempo, pero he estado un poco justo. Necesitaré un momento luego para acabar de ordenar esto. – comentó, llevándolo todo el papeleo hasta su habitación. Luego se dispuso a poner la mesa y efectivamente, se había asegurado de tener comida decente para los dos. Sasuke decidió no preguntar por el papeleo, después de todo, Naruto había dicho que se lo enseñaría cuando estuviera acabado. En vez de eso, decidió hablar de otro tema.

\- Más tarde tengo cita en el hospital para lo del brazo. – Naruto levantó los ojos de su comida y lo miró fijamente, ojos chispeando. - ¿Quieres, hm, acompañarme?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! – Naruto sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del sitio en cualquier momento. Todo aquello era como otra realidad. Una realidad maravillosamente perfecta.

\- He estado hablando con Sakura… - no terminó la frase. Naruto lo miró ladeando la cabeza - ¿Por qué sigues llevado vendado el brazo? Se lo he preguntado y… - volvió a dejar la frase sin acabar.

\- Oh – soltó el rubio, mirándoselo – Hm, pues… Me… me recordaba a ti. Estabas fuera cuando me lo puse, y tenerlo vendado lo diferenciaba. Al final me acostumbré a ello.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos llenos de emociones. Pareció decidirse por una y le dedicó una mirada tierna antes de hablar.

\- Estoy aquí. – Naruto sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas.

\- Sí, ahora estoy completo – asintió, dejando que la sonrisa se desvaneciera poco a poco hasta ser una sonrisa casi tímida y se miró los vendajes de nuevo, pensativo. – Me los quitaré hoy, en cuanto tengas el tuyo. - Sasuke sonrió en respuesta. Y dicho y hecho, en cuanto Sasuke tuvo su propio brazo vendado, Naruto se deshizo de sus vendajes. Sasuke se acercó a él y acarició la línea que separaba su cuerpo de la prótesis, que se veía claramente por el cambio de pigmentación en la piel. Llevarlo vendado había provocado que fuera considerablemente más blanco que el resto de su bronceada piel. Se separaron un par de horas para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos sin resolver y se volvieron a reunir hacia la noche. Naruto tiró de él para meterlo en su piso y una vez dentro, lo miró con ojos enormes.

\- Quizá sean demasiadas cosas para ocurrir en dos días, pero tengo algo más que decirte. – dijo Naruto, caminando hacia atrás para seguir mirándolo mientras hablaba. – Bueno, enseñarte, más bien. – Desapareció un momento en su habitación y Sasuke se asomó a ver qué hacía. Después de recolocar multitud de papeles, se los tendió al moreno dentro de una carpeta color crema, dirigiéndose ambos de nuevo a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sasuke, sentándose en una de las sillas.

\- He dedicado los últimos meses a ello. – dijo, apoyando la cadera contra la mesa. – Es una exhaustiva investigación sobre el gobierno de Konoha.

\- ¿…Qué? – Sasuke miraba alternativamente a los papeles y a Naruto. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo…? Abrió la carpeta y empezó a mirar los papeles.

\- Trata de más cosas, pero en lo que me he centrado es en aclarar el asunto de tu clan. – las manos de Sasuke empezaron a temblar ligeramente mientras pasaba las hojas, leyendo lo que ponía en ellas. – Voy a desenmascararlos. Voy a dejar claro lo que hicieron y pedir justicia por ello. Toda la villa sabrá la verdad sobre los Uchiha. Sobre Itachi.

Sasuke se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Naruto lo miraba a cierta distancia, creyendo que era mejor dejar que desahogara su dolor. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil sacar el tema con él, pero debía decírselo primero para conocer su opinión.

\- Naruto… - dijo entre sus manos, pero no dijo nada más.

\- Te lo he enseñado antes de hacer nada. Supongo que estás de acuerdo, pero no quería hacer nada sin consultártelo. - Sasuke se levantó y lo aferró en un abrazo que apenas lo dejaba respirar. – Quiero que este también sea tu hogar, así que haré lo posible por que este sitio sea justo y nadie más pase por lo que hemos pasado ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke se separó un poco, limpiándose los ojos, ayudado por Naruto.

\- ¿Está…? ¿Está Kakashi de acuerdo con esto? ¿No se meterá en un lío? ¿No te meterás tú en un lío? Naruto, no… - Sasuke parecía preocupado ahora, demasiadas preguntas rondando su cabeza.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado. Él tampoco quiere que esta villa siga así, y ya sabes que tampoco le tiene un especial aprecio al puesto, lo aceptó para poder ayudar a cambiar las cosas. – le aclaró el chico – Y en cuanto a mí, me he ganado el respeto de la gente y lo que hay en esos papeles demuestra lo corruptos que son, perderán el poder en cuanto salgan a la luz, así que estaré bien. Y si no, pues no pasa nada, de peores he salido – y con esto soltó una pequeña carcajada, intentado quitarle la máxima importancia.

\- Eres demasiado. – susurró el moreno, volviendo a aferrarlo fuertemente entre sus dos brazos.

\- ¿Demasiado qué?

\- Simplemente demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí esta historia. Sé que no hay mucha gente leyendo esto en esta página, pero me gusta tener mis trabajos juntos. De todas maneras, lo estoy empezando a traducir al inglés para que llegue a más gente, solo me falta encontrar a alguien que me ayude a corregir mi inglés.
> 
> Si queréis hablar conmigo sobre esta historia (o sobre cualquier cosa) me podéis encontrar en tumblr (nsns-stuff para las cosas de Naruto // deiitaelric para Haikyuu y Bnha, sobre todo) y me he abierto una cuenta de twitter (deiitaelric). En tumblr publico en inglés porque es el público que tengo, pero la cuenta de twitter es nueva, así que no tengo ni idea aún, dependerá de la gente que me siga allí xD
> 
> Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la traducción de mi fic BkDk, Closer, al español y escribiendo uno nuevo en inglés, que quizá también traduzca si mi público en español se incrementa. Pues nada, hasta el próximo <3


End file.
